Forbbiden Lovers
by Sellene Hight
Summary: Um certo loiro e uma ruiva carregam o peso de seus sobrenomes, se odiando e não podendo realmente se conhecer. Porém, e se o Destino interfere e um não sabe que está conhecendo seu inimigo? E acaba se envolvendo demais?
1. 01 Armário

Um certo loiro e uma certa ruiva carregam o peso de um sobrenome, o que os impede de realmente se conhecerem. Porém, o destino interfere. E agora?

~ É uma história sobre Draco e Gina. Feita de fã para fãs, por favor comentem e mandem revierws. ~

******************************************************************************************

Capítulo 01

Gina estava saindo para mais um dos seus passeios noturnos. Com cuidado, conseguira sair do dormitório feminino sem acordar a aluna que adorava repreendê-la, Hermione Granger. Saiu e foi com todo cuidado até o final da escada e quase atingindo a porta, foi parada por um braço que se esticou à sua frente até o outro lado da porta, impedindo-a de passar:

— Aonde pensa que vai a essa hora, Ginny?

Conhecia muito bem aquela voz. Fora a sua paixão até seu 4º ano. Agora, ela no 5º ano e ele no 6º, tinha passado. Ainda sentia uma certa atração, mas nada duradoura o suficiente para tentar um compromisso sério.

— Vou apenas andar por aí. Porquê, Harry?

— Você sabe que Filch pode pegar você e aí, vão ser menos pontos pra Grifinólia ganhar a Taça da competição das Casas este ano...

— Nada que você não consiga recuperar nos jogos de Quadribol se pegar o Pomo de Ouro. Com licença... – Tentou passar, mas Harry continuou impedindo a passagem dela.

Pegou o pulso esquerdo dela. Colocou um relógio feminino pequeno, prata com preto. Conferiu o horário e falou:

— Uma e quinze. Você têm até as duas horas e meia. Se não voltar antes disso, vou procurar a senhorita através do Mapa do Maroto.

— Mas que saco, Harry. Não sou criança. Pare de me tratar como uma... Isso é espionagem.

— Não olharei antes do horário combinado, prometo. Vai, está perdendo tempo aqui. – E retirou o braço e seguiu para o sofá, onde pegou um livro e começou a ler.

Gina, obviamente contrariada, bufou e seguiu seu caminho em direção ao quadro. Iria para a torre de Astronomia. Lá, somente a luz da Lua e das estrelas a iluminar, e hoje, como não havia estrelas, seria perfeito.

Chegou lá, aconchegou uma almofada e se debruçou no peitoril da janela. Olhar para a Lua a acalmava. Ainda a Lua não estava totalmente cheia, mas era algo confortante. Esvaziava a mente. Ver o Harry correr atrás logo depois de romperem era algo que com certeza aumentava o ego, mas ficava difícil manter uma amizade sendo que ele ficava em cima dela, protegendo-a de tudo e de todos. Nenhum garoto dava em cima dela porque ela ficara marcada como sendo a "garota do Harry Potter".

"Ridículo isso... Namoramos por um tempo, usamos alianças, mas ele mesmo decidiu terminar comigo para não me expor ao perigo... E agora ele fica hiper-protetor... Nem o Rony é assim comigo..."

E entretida entre os pensamentos, nem nota que um loiro se aproxima da porta. Malfoy sempre fazia aquela volta, e já a havia notado entre outras vezes... E começara a perceber que aqueles cabelos ruivos tinham um brilho especial sob a luz lunar. E, pra maldição do sobrenome Malfoy, ele percebera que gostava daquilo até demais.

—Miauu...

"Merda de gato!", pensou Draco. Escondera-se atrás da porta e vira que a ruiva estava extremamente vulnerável onde ela estava. E o armário ficava do lado da porta. Ele poderia facimente entrar, mas algo incomodava ele deixando-a lá, sozinha.

— O que você viu aí, madame Nor-r-ra? – Os passos do Filch estavam se arrastando até a porta, demoraria uns 20 segundos pra ele chegar aonde a gata estava.

Ele fora até onde ela estava, empurrou ela pelas costas e entrou com ela no armário.

— O que você está fazendo? E quem é você? Se você... - Mas fora interrompida por uma voz sussurrante e extremamente sexy.

— Cale a boca, se não, irão nos descobrir aqui, e isso não é o que queremos, não?  
— E como é que eu sei que posso confiar em você? Nem sei quem você é, e...

Nesse instante, somente sentiu uma boca a possuir, selvagemente e exigente. E mesmo pensando que não devia, correspondeu o beijo na medida certa... Talvez, até demais.


	2. 02 Pequeno diálogo, grande mistério

No armário, tudo rodava. Pelo menos, na cabeça de Gina. Ela não sentia mais seus pés, e nem estava no controle do quê diabos estava fazendo, só queria que aquele maldito não parasse de beijá-la.

— Não há ninguém aqui, madame Norra. Vamos, ainda temos muito o que andar por aqui...

Nisso, o beijo foi morrendo aos poucos. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, de uma maneira... Extremamente boa. Se pensamentos matassem, com certeza o senhor Filch estaria morto essa hora.

Ouve-se os passos do senhor Filch diminuindo. Então era por isso que o estranho queria que ela calasse a boca...

— Porque não me disse que ele...

— Como se desse tempo pra explicar. - Disse seco. Nem parecia que eles tinham acabado de se beijar.

— E porque você me salvou? Não era nada que fosse implicar em pontos perdidos ou suspensão pra você, já que eu nem sabia que você estava ali...

— Quando eu descobrir a resposta, eu te digo. Eu vou sair primeiro. Dentro de dois minutos, saia e vá direto para seu dormitório, se não quiser ser pega.

— E você?

— Digamos que conheço algumas passagens secretas para me encurtar o caminho.

— Sabia que cavalheiros deixariam a dama sair primeiro?

— Primeiro, quero me certificar que Filch está bem longe antes de te deixar sair. Segundo, não sou tão cavalheiro à moda antiga. Terceiro, se isso não for cavalheiro suficiente, não sei o que mais seria, ruiva.

Gina ficou quieta. Pior que ele tinha razão.

— E porque você não volta pra me garantir que está tudo bem?

— Você está doida pra descobrir quem eu sou. Mas lamento ruiva, não vai ser essa noite.

— E quando vai ser?

— Não sei. Entro em contato.

E saiu correndo do armário. Gina escorregou pela parede e colocou a mão nos lábios. Ela não sentia aquela sensação há anos. Nem quando estava apaixonada ou namorando Harry se sentia daquele jeito.

Olhou para o relógio. Duas horas. Antes que Harry descobrisse, tratou de ir o mais depressa possível para o dormitório.

Chegando lá, encontrou Harry ainda calmo lendo o livro que estava lendo.

— Duas horas. Bem no horário, Ginny.

— Foi o combinado, não? Vou dormir. Boa noite, Harry.

Nessa hora, o moreno agarra seu pulso, e ela o encara.

— Ginny, será que...

— Harry, por favor, não toque nesse assunto. Por favor...

— Só quero que você entenda que ainda gosto de você. E muito. Só que...

Gina nem pôde se controlar, ela somente virou furiosa com ele e começou a despejar as coisas que ela havia pensado há várias noites em claro, por causa dele no começo:

— Eu estou cansada, Harry. Não estava com você por causa que você é o grande Potter, e sim porque gostei realmente de você. Teria aguentado tudo com você, mas não, essa sua mania de proteger tudo e todos está realmente me tirando toda a paciência que tenho. Você decidiu terminar, desconsiderando o que eu sentia, como eu fiquei quando tudo acabou. Então não diga NUNCA MAIS que gosta de mim, porque se gostasse, ainda estaríamos namorando!

Harry nunca vira ela explodir daquele jeito. Ela sempre fora uma pessoa calma.

— Ginny, você tem que entender...

— Não entendo, e sinceramente, não quero entender. Vou dormir, pode fazer a gentileza de soltar meu braço? E nunca mais me toque sem meu consentimento. Amanhã, depois de uma boa noite de sono, vamos fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu e eu vou te tratar como o BOM AMIGO que você é. Boa noite, Harry.

E subiu as escadas com passos apressados.

— Ginny, que foi isso? Ouvi os gritos daqui... Sorte que as meninas estão exaustas, se não você teria acordado metade do dormitório...

— Mione, juro que lhe conto amanhã até os detalhes mais sórdidos após o café da manhã, mas agora o que eu realmente estou precisando é de uma cama.

— Vou cobrar isso, senhorita. Boa noite, então.

— Boa noite, Mione.

Gina deita em sua cama. Droga, Harry tinha que ter estragado uma noite tão perfeita como essa... Tinha que descobrir quem era o dono daquele beijo...

Apagou com a lembrança daquele beijo.

********************************************************************************

Malfoy fora correndo ao seu dormitório. Não que tivesse medo de ser descoberto pelo Filch, mas sim porque não queria que a Weasley descobrisse que era ele...

"Mas que droga, por que ela tinha que beijar tão bem assim? Inferno..."  
Sentia uma pequena ereção. Teria que tomar uma ducha de água fria se quisesse realmente dormir essa noite.

Mal adentrou e ouviu uma voz conhecida vindo da sua cama:

— Demorou essa sua ronda, Draquinho...

Olhou e vira Pansy esperando ele, especialmente vestida pra ele: Com uma lingerie preta extremamente apelativa... E claro, se tratando de Malfoy, ele não ia deixar passar isso..

"Acho que não vou precisar recorrer ao chuveiro, afinal de contas..."

Deitou-se por cima de Pansy, e ela começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa dele. Ele de alguma forma, se livrou da calça antes de chegar na cama. Começara a beijar o pescoço dela e ouvira ela gemer em resposta. Sorriu em resposta.  
Fora beijando seu pescoço, colo, barriga, até chegar a parte íntima dela. Olhou com um sorriso sedutor pra ela e começou delicadamente a beijar a parte feminina dela. E ela forçava a cabeça dele em direção à mesma, incentivando a intensivar o ato.  
Ele percebera que ela estava quase gozando, e então, colocou uma camisinha e voltou a beijá-la. No meio do beijo, a penetrou. Primeiramente, bem devagar, para que ela pudesse sentir cada centímetro dele entrando nela... E depois com mais força e intensidade. Ouvira ela gemer alto quando gozou, e continuou penetrando-a até gozar.

Tirou a camisinha e deitou em sua cama, exausto. Tão exausto que não sentira ela o abraçar por trás, coisa que ele nunca permitia.

Adormeceu profundamente.


	3. 03 Rotina de sempre, contato misterioso

Draco acorda em seu dormitório. Seis horas, tempo suficiente para tomar um banho. Quando ia se levantar, notara que a loira estava entrelaçada nele, e soltou um grunhido de desaprovação. Ela sabia que nunca deixara ninguém abraçar ele durante o sono. Devia ter sido um sexo realmente bom, pra ele apagar daquele jeito e não ter reclamado disso.

Levanta-se sem o menor cuidado para não acordar a loira, afinal, ela tinha sono pesado. Pega seu uniforme e vai ao banheiro dos monitores. Essa hora nunca tinha ninguém lá. Na verdade, ninguém quase nunca usava o banheiro. Sorte dele. Ele não faria nenhuma objeção de usar. Afinal, era um Malfoy, e Malfoys sempre têm de usufruir do melhor que há, não?

Despiu-se e entrou na água. Bolhas começaram a surgir, e relaxou por completo dentro da banheira. A sereia piscou para ele, e ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso galante no rosto e voltou a relaxar. Só faltava ouvir uma música clássica, de preferência, alguma que Beenthoven compôs. Viera na sua cabeça, lembranças de sua mãe tocando uma música dele. Sorriu. Sua mãe tocava divinamente. Ele tocava bem, mas não tanto quanto ela. Suspirou.

Sete horas. Hora de se vestir e voltar ao dormitório para acordar Pansy. Sete e meia era servido o café, e ele não queria ter problemas justo numa manhã tão calma como aquela.

Adentrara o dormitório e cutucara ela, acordando-a de um sono que parecia profundo.  
— Hum?

— Sete horas. Vamos. Você ainda tem que voltar ao seu dormitório e se arrumar.

— Mas o meu é do lado do seu, não é como se eu dormisse no dormitório geral...

— Mesmo assim, vai. Não quero problemas. E a primeira aula essa manhã é Poções. Não queremos marcação do Snape, lembra?

— Você está terrivelmente enfadonho hoje. Normalmente, teríamos mais ação de manhã...

— Não tô com vontade. E quero ver o Potter se ferrar hoje. Parece que vai ter prova surpresa. Snape está pensando em pedir para que preparemos uma Poção de Cimifuga.

— Nem eu me lembro de ter visto essa poção...

— Aí que tá: Ele ainda não a deu. Mas não é difícil de fazer. Mas anda, quero me vestir e você ainda está aqui.

— Não é como se eu nunca tivesse te visto nu, Draco.

— Mas EU não quero que me veja agora. Vai, por favor.

— Depois é as mulheres que têm crises. Te vejo na aula... - Saiu indignada.

— Não sei porquê elas não entendem que as vezes preciso de espaço e silêncio... - Começara a se vestir e fora ao Salão Comunal.

********************************************************************************

Gina acordara. Olhara em volta. As cortinas envolta de sua cama a acalmara. Seis e meia. Não conseguira pegar no sono antes das quatro. Isso lhe rendera uma dor de cabeça amanhecida e muito sono ainda... Estava cogitando as chances de permanecer na cama e matar aula se sua amiga, a mais CDF de toda a Hogwarts abre abruptamente as cortinas:

— Vamos, Ginny, acorde. Você ainda não levantou? Tem ainda que tomar banho, e você sempre demora séculos no banho.

— Eu sei... Mas tô com sono ainda...

— Nem cogite essa idéia. Por mais que eu odeio saber que você vai ficar de mal-humor insuportável o dia inteiro, você não irá matar aula de Adivinhação, senhorita Virgínia Molly Weasley.

— Como você consegue ser tão parecida com a minha mãe? E você sabe que eu odeio esse nome do meio, portanto, poderia não utilizá-lo?

— Ok, mas levante esse corpo dessa cama A-GO-RA! Se você não estiver vestida e pronta para o café-da-manhã em quarenta exatos minutos, vou arrastar você à força de pijama pra aula.

— Tá bom. Já conseguiu me assustar o suficiente. Estarei pronta.  
— Vou na frente. Vou ler um livro de Poções na Sala Comunal. Te espero por lá.  
— OK.

Gina saiu da cama e levantou a mão esquerda, afim de dar um pouco de sombra para seu rosto. A luz solar direta assim, de repente, em seu rosto, a machucava. Pegou seu uniforme no baú e fora para o banheiro. Uma chuveirada com a água bem fria era tudo o que precisava para acordar.

Lavava o cabelo. Adorava quando ele estava molhado, ficava mais pesado. Passou um lápis de leve no olho, um rímel incolor, uma sombra discreta, prendeu o cabelo com um tic-tac do lado direito e seguiu para o salão comunal.

— Estou pronta, Mione.

— Está linda. Deveria ir mais vezes com ele desse jeito...

— Se eu usasse, você sabe que Rony não teria sossego.

— Ou melhor, HARRY não teria sossego, não? Sobre o que foi o teatrinho de ontem, hein?

— Harry veio dizer que ainda gosta de mim. Mas eu estou cansada... Poxa, fiquei sofrendo muita dor de cotovelo para poder ver ele só como amigo, e ele... Ele quer ferrar tudo?

— Você sabe muito bem que não o vê só como um amigo, Gina. Você ainda sente atração por ele.

— Mas eu não vou repetir de novo a história, tá bom? Foi bom, mas já chega. Vamos, o pessoal deve estar esperando lá por nós.

— Ok... - Mione não escondia sua cara preocupada. Respirou fundo e fora com sua amiga para o salão comunal.  
Gina nota milhares de olhares masculinos em sua direção. "Normal, pena que niguém consegue se aproximar suficiente de mim pra me convidar à uma ida em Hogsmeade..."

Um moreno em especial sempre a observava. Ele era simplesmente fascinado por ela, ou quem sabe, era o que ele queria acreditar.

— Bom dia, Gina. - Cumprimentou Harry.

— Bom dia, Harry. - Respondeu e se sentou, se servindo de suco de abóbora e conversando com uma amiga sobre a matéria de Transfiguração.

Harry ficara surpreso. Como ela podia simplesmente fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Ele realmente não tinha esse auto-controle todo...

— Harry, falta uma semana para o jogo contra a Raveclaw, não?

— E o quê que tem isso, Ron?

— Normalmente você fica ansioso pra caramba, e dá tudo de si nos treinos. Todo mundo anda preocupado. Você faltou dois treinos e não tem se esforçado o suficiente...

— Hum. Vou tentar melhorar isso, prometo.

— O que está havendo com você?

— Digamos apenas que eu tenha outras coisas mais importantes me ocupando a cabeça nesse momento. - Gina ouve e fica um pouco tensa, mas evita o contato visual de Harry e continua conversando com sua amiga.

— Mais importante que o Quadribol que você adora? Você deve estar doente... - E se serve de uma fatia de bolo qualquer que está na mesa.

— Talvez um de vocês tenha finalmente acordado e percebido que os NOMS e os NIEMS estão aí, e que eu não vou poder ajudar vocês se vocês não se esforçarem e estudarem. - Hermione olha feio para Rony.  
— Começou cedo o esporro dessa manhã... - Sussurrou para Harry. O amigo deu um sorriso de meia-boca e voltou sua atenção ao café-da-manhã. "Pelo menos, você a tem do seu lado... E eu não posso ter quem eu quero..."

********************************************************************************

Draco adentra o Salão como sempre: Cabeça erguida, sorriso sedutor, como qualquer príncipe adentraria em uma festa. "Claro, sou o Príncipe da Sonserina.". Ri do próprio pensamento. Senta ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle. Nota que Gina ainda não apareceu para tomar café.

Serve-se de apenas uma taça de suco de abóbora. Não costumava comer no café-da-manhã, não costumava comer nada no início do dia. Ouvira Crabbe e Goyle conversarem sobre a próxima festinha que ocorreria no dormitório, e ficou só ouvindo.

De repente, a Weasley entrara no salão.  
"Milagre, ela de cabelo solto. Só a vejo com ele preso... Tirando as escapadas de noite..."

Ficou observando atentamente. De repente, ele percebera:  
"Espera um minuto. Quando é que foi que eu comecei a reparar nesses detalhes? Ainda mais numa pobretona traidora do sangue...Meu pai me amaldiçoaria centenas de vezes se ele ouvisse isso..."

Relembrou o beijo da noite anterior. "Se todas as garotas que eu ficasse beijassem desse jeito..."

Oito horas. Hora de ver mais uma vez o trio maravilha se ferrar numa aula que ele adorava: Poções. E não era só porque o professor era diretor da sua Casa. Era uma matéria esplêndida.

Mal entrou na sala e foi praticamente sufocado pelo _abraço_ "Se é que isso pode se chamar de abraço..." da Pansy.  
— Draquinho, você prometeu que iria sentar hoje comigo...  
— Primeiro: O-DEI-O esse apelido, portanto não o use. Segundo, me largue. E se senta logo no meu lado.

— Você já deve estar sabendo da festa do dormitório que está sendo planejada para daqui à duas semanas, não? - Parkison pergunta. Draco nota a intenção dela de imediato.

— Pode esquecer, Pansy. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de ir nessa festa. Vai ter que convidar outro alguém.

— Mas sem você, eu não vou. - Emburrou a cara.

— Pansy, já te disse milhões de vezes que não estamos namorando. Somos amigos, ficamos algumas vezes, finito. Pare de alimentar esperanças. Convide outro.

Pansy cruza os braços e começa a folhear o livro à sua frente, sem nenhum interesse. "Mas você ainda vai ser meu... Pode não ser pelo jeito fácil, mas sempre tem o outro jeito."

Severo entra de forma apressada e larga o livro na mesa com força.

— Muito bem, iremos ver o quão refinada estão suas habilidades no preparo de poções. Todo bruxo deve estar preparado para fazer uma poção pela primeira vez como se já a tivesse feito milhares de vezes. Iremos preparar a poção Cemifuga, que se encontra na página 257 do livro de vocês.

Hermione levanta a mão mas é totalmente ignorada pelo professor.

Snape olha o relógio.  
— O que diabos vocês estão esperando? Comecem.

Todos os alunos começam a folhear o livro desesperados.

— Mas a gente pulou quatro poções, professor... - Diz Hermione, tentando salvar a pele dos alunos.

— Menos 30 pontos para a Grifinólia por ser tão impertinente, senhorita Granger.

Todos os alunos olharam de cara feia para o professor, mas ficaram quietos para que a Casa não perdesse mais pontos. Não iria adiantar nada confrontar o professor, do mesmo jeito.

Draco e seus colegas, claro, riram da situação. Era por isso que toda segunda-feira era agradável e ele acordava de extremo bom humor. Essa aula compensava a todas as outras.

********************************************************************************

Gina fora para a sua primeira aula: Advinhação. Até gostava da matéria, mas a professora viajava muito. E ela achava muito incerto tentar fazer isso através de borrão de café: Onde ela via um pássaro, Katleen via um corvo. E a professora sempre optava pela opção mais negativa possível pra pesssoa.

— Acho que a professora teve um encontro nesse final de semana... - Cochicha Kat para Gina.

— E como é que você sabe disso?  
— Você sabe, as paredes têm ouvidos e olhos aqui em dizer que não achou interessante? Até ela conseguiu um encontro!

— Sinceramente, pra mim, tanto faz como tanto fez. Ela é somente minha professora.

— Como você consegue ser sem graça às vezes. Acho que passar tanto tempo com a CDF da Granger anda afetando seu temperamento...

— A Mione não tem nada a ver com isso, e ela tem sentimentos e uma vida que não se limita somente à estudo, sabia?

— Esqueci que você defende ela até a morte...  
— Não estou errada. Você nem conhece ela, poderia ao menos tentar conhecer ela pra ver que ela não é tão chata quanto parece. Ela é a única que consegue manter o Harry e o Ron na linha.

— Falando em Harry, faz três meses que vocês não estão mais juntos. Não pretende aceitar ele de volta? Ele é tão lindo...  
— Quer? Pode ficar pra você. Tô cansada de ficar sendo protegida de todos os lados.

— Olha que um dia eu resolvo aceitar e convido o Harry pra um passeio à sós no vilarejo...

— Acredite, quando esse dia acontecer, darei todo apoio possível pra vocês dois.

— Bom dia, queridos!- A professora entra na sala com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Comprovada a fofoca. - Cochicha Katleen para Gina. Gina acenou com a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção para a professora.

— Hoje iremos aprender um método de adivinhação que muitos trouxas usam em seu dia-a-dia: o Tarot. Peguem no armário da frente um, e apenas um, baralho. Eu fiz a limpeza neles, portanto, só vocês podem jogar o tarot de vocês.

Os alunos fizeram uma fila indiana e pegaram um tarot e se dirigiram novamente a seus lugares.

— Como podem ver, poucos tarot são iguais. Existem diversos tipos de tarot, mas cada um vai aprender a usar o seu. Quero que identifiquem qual é o tarot de vocês e joguem para a pessoa sentada junto à mesa com vocês. Vou passar de mesa em mesa para ver como vocês estão.

Gina pegara o tarot wiccano, e Katleen pegara o cigano.

— Quem começa? - Gina pergunta.

— Eu. Eu sempre joguei tarot cigano. Mas ultimamente tenho estado um pouco enferrujada...  
— Me sinto tão bem sabendo que sou uma cobaia para o seu treinamento... - Gina comenta sarcasticamente.

— Eu também vou ser sua cobaia, depois. Embaralhe pensando numa pergunta e corte o monte em dois.

— Humm, ok. - Gina pega as cartas e começa a embaralhar pensando no encontro de ontem à noite. Basicamente, no beijo que ganhara do estranho dentro do armário. Colocou o monte na mesa e o cortou em dois, como pedia a amiga.

— Escolha um dos montes para começar.- Kat pediu.

Gina escolhera o da esquerda.

— Você está com a vida legal, no campo familiar e o financeiro não mudou muito.

— Me conte algo que você realmente não saiba, Kat.

— Mas parece que um novo garoto apareceu em sua vida... Mas quando é que foi isso, hein?

— Continue falando, eu que estou consultando, lembra? - Gina sorri e sua amiga mostra a língua para ela.

Katleen bufou, mas continuou jogando.

— Ele esconde uma coisa realmente importante... Pelo menos, é o que a o livro e a chave mostram aqui. E a carta e o coração logo ao lado quer dizer que vocês vão se apaixonar.

— Há! Conta outra, Kat. Você mais que ninguém sabe que quero manter distância dos relacionamentos amorosos por algum tempo.

— Só estou falando o que as cartas estão mostrando. Nada mais, Ginny. E é melhor você tomar cuidado, esse amor vai ser bem problemático, a carta da raposa está bem ao lado. E a do urso também.

— E isso quer dizer que eu só que vou gostar dele? E que ele não vai sentir nada por mim?

— Nâo me parece isso. Parece que ele vai ter um envolvimento profundo, mas que isso não vai impedir de que venham problemas.

— Como sempre, não? Afinal, todo mundo ainda pensa que eu estou com o Harry, apesar das negações de ambas as partes.

— Ele também está aqui no jogo. Vai fazer de tudo para que esse amor de você e esse misterioso homem não dê certo. Ele ainda a quer pra ele, e só pra ele.

— Vai ficar querendo. Já disse que não tenho mais nada a ver com ele e ponto final. Que saco.

— Bom, eras isso.

O sinal toca. Kat e Gina saem da sala e seguem para a aula seguinte. Transfiguração. Depois teria Feitiços e por último poções naquela manhã. Depois, graças a Deus, seria o horário de almoço. Embora prestasse bastante atenção nas aulas, não parava de pensar no estranho e no que a sua amiga havia lhe falado no jogo de tarot. "Impossível. Até porque, quando um não quer, dois não fazem."

*****************************************************************************************

Horário de almoço. Gina se serve e continua a conversar animadamente com Katleen. Serve-se de salada e mais alguma coisa que esteja na mesa.

— Assim você irá engordar, Ginny. - Comenta a amiga.

— E daí? Não é como se eu tivesse um namorado que fosse me trocar por outra aluna mais magérrima que eu nesse castelo. - Argumenta Gina.

— E você engordando que não vai conseguir mesmo um namorado. Além do mais, todas as mulheres nesse castelo te invejam por causa desse corpo. Cuide dele.- Responde Kat.

— Como se tivessem algo pra invejar... - Comenta Gina, pra si mesma.

— Já sei, você não dormiu o suficiente essa noite... É por isso que tá azeda desse jeito.

Nesse momento, chega uma coruja pública do corujal com um pergaminho e pára na frente da Gina. Nele estava escrito:

_"Eu disse que entraria em contato. Mantive minha palavra.  
Ainda queres saber quem sou? Poderíamos nos encontrar a mesma hora no mesmo lugar...  
_

_Me mande resposta se aceita a proposta._

_P.S: Aquele beijo foi... inesquecível."_

— Ahá! Parece que alguém andou escapando do dormitório à noite e realmente conheceu alguém...

— Mais ou menos... Não sei quem é.

— Como assim, não sabe quem é? Você beijou alguém que você não conhece?

— Hã... Sim.

— Por Merlin, Gina, diz que ao menos você sabe de qual casa ele é...

— Se eu disser que não sei?

— Se joga da ponte de Paris. Como é que você consegue fazer uma coisa dessas? E se for o Harry?

— Posso lhe assegurar que não é.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você mesma disse que não sabe quem é...

— O beijo não é o do Harry. Foi mais... Sei lá, com mais vontade. O do Harry é bem mais lento.

— Hummm... Estou notando sinais de que você gostou mais do beijo do estranho...

— E se for verdade? Tenho que mandar a resposta...

— Toma, aqui tem pergaminho e pena.

— Obrigada.

Escrevera a resposta e, após terminar o seu almoço, se dirigiu ao banheiro. Iria prender novamente o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo. Não que não gostasse dele solto, mas que não queria ficar que nem às outras meninas. Até a Hermione estava usando cabelo solto... Era algo que estava meio que virando padrão.

Depois seguiu para as suas outras aulas.

*****************************************************************************************

Draco estava em seu dormitório quando recebeu a coruja de volta. Sorriu.

_"Á uma hora eu estarei lá. _

_P.S: Também adorei o beijo."_

— Garota direta... Normalmente sou eu quem dou as condições...

— Que garota, Draquinho? - Pansy para na porta do dormitório dele e o encara.

Draco queima o papel.

— Não é da sua conta, Pansy.

— Quero saber quem está competindo comigo, Draco.

— Primeiro: Não tem competição, eu não sou e nunca fui seu namorado. Portanto, você não tem nenhuma necessidade de saber.

— Só se essa noite você dormir comigo...

— Como todas as outras noites, com uma condição: Não se aninhe em mim. Você sabe que eu não gosto.

— Que azedo... Deve ter comido torta estragada hoje...

— Estou em perfeito estado de saúde, Pansy. Ao contrário de você, que deveria avaliar o estado da sua saúde mental e parar de cogitar fantasias incoerentes com a realidade. Se quiser, você sabe a senha do dormitório, mas só vou para lá depois da minha ronda. Vou para aula.

Pansy seguiu ao lado dele. "Ah, você só está dificultando o jogo, Draco... Mas logo o prêmio será meu..."


	4. 04 Primeiro encontro noturno

Draco se arrumou para a sua ronda. Não especificamente para a ronda, e sim para o encontro que teria aquela noite...

_"Se bem que não seria bem um encontro... Ah, dane-se."_

Olhou-se no espelho do seu quarto. Cabelo impecável com gel, roupas extremamente bem passadas.

_"Se bem que nem preciso me arrumar tanto assim. Sou mil vezes melhor que o santo Potter.. Mais bonito, mais rico e mais homem, com certeza."_

Riu do comentário sobre o último aspecto. Sabia que Potter tinha seus casinhos, mas nada duradouros. E também deveria ter esses mesmos casinhos só por causa da maldita fama..

Draco saíra, lembrando de colocar um pouco de perfume. Claro, se tratando dele, Draco Malfoy, o perfume também tinha que ser personalizado, a ponto de ninguém ter um igual.

_"Se riqueza não traz felicidade... Com certeza, dá uma boa ajuda."_

Saiu do dormitório. Certificou que Pansy não o estava seguindo, e seguiu direto para a torre de Astronomia.

********************************************************************************

Gina se arrumou. Colocara o sobretudo por cima do pijama. Não daria pra vestir o uniforme sem fazer barulho.

Desceu as escadas com o máximo de cuidado, mas nos últimos degraus, ouvira uma voz extremamente familiar, para o desgosto dela:

— Esses seus passeios noturnos estão virando rotina, Gina.

— Harry, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Como sempre, esperando a senhorita voltar para a cama.

— Kat lhe contou? Não acredito...

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não preciso que suas amigas me falem sobre você. Lhe conheço, mas do que você imagina, Ginevra...

— Se você não quer receber um tapa de boa noite na cara, não ouse continuar.

— Ok. São uma e dez. Duas e vinte, não interessa, quero a senhorita de volta aqui.

— Só para lhe lembrar, não sou sua namorada e muito menos sua irmã.

— Quer que eu conte para o Ron o que a querida irmã caçula anda fazendo? Não se esqueça que ele agora é monitor.

— Você é desprezível...

— Vou voltar a ler o que estava lendo. Vá.

Gina bufou e saiu.

_"Como ele ousa me dar esporro? Ele sempre sai para as escapadas dele com Ron e Mione. E quando a gente namorava, sempre saímos por aí."_

Resolvera apagar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente. Quando percebera, já estava na porta da torre de Astronomia.

Ninguém à vista. Pegara uma almofada e se acomodara do mesmo jeito que sempre fizera na janela. Ficara admirando a lua.

Draco chegara lá e se deparou com a mesma visão do encontro anterior.

_"Cara... Por mais que eu odeie admitir isso, os cabelos dela são lindos sob a luz da lua..."_

Draco silenciosamente localizou um canto escuro onderealmente ele não seria visto. Se dirigiu ao canto escuro. Chegando lá, conjurou uma poltrona e acomodou-se devidamente.

Ela não notara nem o barulho do feitiço.

— Sabe, você deveria usar mais seguido seus cabelos soltos.

— Quando que você chegou aqui?

— Não faz nem um minuto, ruiva.

Ela fez questão de levantar, mas ele a impediu:

— Fique onde está, por favor.

— Porquê? É injusto, você sabe quem eu sou e eu não posso saber quem você é?

— Acredite, ruiva, melhor deixar desse jeito.

— Hoje uma amiga descobriu sobre você somente jogando tarot.

— Quer dizer que aquela professora maluca tem algum fundamento? Quem diria...

— Você está sendo rude.

— Desculpe-me.

_"Que diabos? Um MALFOY pedindo desculpas? Onde eu estou com a cabeça..."_ - Malfoy simplesmente não acreditava no que tinha acabado de dizer.

— De que casa você é?  
— Se eu responder essa pergunta, provavelmente vou mentir.

— Isso realmente está ficando chato. Você é uma pessoa bem difícil de manter uma conversa casual.

— Me pergunte qualquer coisa.

— Vamos primeiro fazer uma promessa. Melhor: Um Voto Perpétuo.

— E sobre o que eu deveria fazer o voto?

— De não mentirmos um para o outro.

— Não é necessário outra pessoa estar presente?

— Podemos fazer nós mesmos. Só vamos precisar das nossas varinhas. Eu pergunto se você aceita a promessa de não mentir pra mim e depois, você faz a mesma pergunta.

— Você realmente está maluca, ruiva. Você realmente sabe o que acontece quando alguém quebra o Voto?

— E como vou saber que você não vai mentir pra mim? Afinal, nem sei quem você é.

— Terá a minha palavra. Se isso não for suficiente, então não temos o porquê continuarmos essa conversa.

Gina respirou fundo e soltou lentamente.

— Quando é o seu aniversário?

Draco sorri e argumenta, desdenhando:

— E porquê você quer saber?

— Apenas responda a pergunta.

Ginny se acomoda de frente a Draco, guiada pelo som da voz. Senta no peitoril da janela e olha em direção ao local onde Draco se encontrava.

Draco suspira.

— Cinco de junho.

— Hum... Interessante. Então você é geminiano.

— E o que têm a ver isso?

— Às vezes, os signos definem alguns traços das pessoas... Se bem que gêmeos deveria ser mais solto.

— E o seu?

— Sou de Leão.

— Quando é o seu aniversário?

— Onze de Agosto.

— Pelo pouco que eu ouvir dizer, leoninas tendem a ser pavio-curto.

— Pensei que garotos não se interessavam por esses assuntos.

— E como é que você acha que a gente começa a conversar com as garotas que a gente quer ficar?

Gina riu. E Draco sorriu em reposta. Conversaram sobre outras amenidades, e realmente esqueceram completamente do horário.

Gina levantou subitamente quando o relógio começara a badalar, marcando duas horas.

— Tenho que ir. Nos veremos amanhã no mesmo horário?

— Isso depende.

— Do quê?

— Feche os olhos e não os abra até eu dizer que pode.

— E porquê eu faria isso?

— Não queres me ver de novo? Apenas faça.

Gina fechou os olhos e sentiu uma mão gentilmente a guiar para a área escura. Ele a prensara conta a parede e estavam tão próximos que era impossível haver um centímetro dele que não estava tocando no corpo dela.

— Você realmente não pensa que vai ir embora sem me dar o que eu quero, não?

— E o que você quer?

**— **Isso. - E começa a beijar a garota com extremo ardor, e ela corresponde na mesma medida.

Draco a aperta mais contra a parede e começa a exigir mais do beijo, fazendo uma trilha do pescoço até o ombro dela. Ela tenta prender um gemido. Ele percebe e sorri. Passa delicadamente sua mão pela barriga dela, subindo até encontrar o seio direito. Apertando delicadamente, continua a beijar a boca dela de forma selvagem, não dando nem tempo para ambos respirarem.  
Quando ele terminara o beijo com uma mordida no lábio inferior, ela arfava tanto quanto ele. Ele se afastou, não queria que ela notasse sua ereção.  
— Agora pode ir. Te vejo amanhã, ruiva.

— Ok. - Ao chegar em uma parte iluminada, olhou o horário em seu relógio. Duas e seis.

Gina correu o mais depressa possível para o dormitório, e encontrou um Harry possesso de raiva.

— Porquê você se atrasou? Quase tive que ir buscá-la com o manto da invisibilidade e não ia...

Gina simplesmente virou pra ele e disse entre os dentes, com cuidado pra não acordar ninguém:

— Primeiramente, eu não pedir por uma babá, Harry. Segundo, você não tem o porquê de ir me buscar, porque só foram dois minutos de atraso. Terceiro, me poupe do sermão, se você também faz isso sempre. O sujo está falando do mal lavado. Agora, boa noite, Harry.

E subiu as escadas apressadamente.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos:

— Desde quando ela tem estado tão rebelde assim? Ela realmente não entende...

Bufando, sentou no sofá e colocou as duas mãos no rosto. Pegou o livro e o mapa do maroto e fora dormir.

_"Quem sabe uma noite de sono a faça ficar de melhor humor... E ela caia na real..."_

Fora dormir também.

Chegando ao dormitório, Gina quase deu um grito: Kat pulou na sua frente e sussurou:

— E aí, como foi o encontro? Descobriu quem era.

— Não, mas o encontro foi bom. Ele até é uma pessoa divertida. Só um pouco difícil de conversar.

— Não me diga que vocês só conversaram?

— Claro que não! Ele tomou a iniciativa e me puxou pra um canto e...

— E?

— E os detalhes você só vai saber amanhã.

— Você está sendo cruel com a sua melhor amiga... Por favor, conta...

— Já disse que amanhã conto todos os detalhes mais sórdidos pra você. Agora vai dormir, temos aula amanhã.

— Sem graça. Boa noite, Ginny.

— Boa noite, Kat.

Gina foi deitar em sua cama. Adormecera com um sorriso no rosto e dormira que nem um bebê.

********************************************************************************

Draco fora direto ao seu dormitório. Pansy não estava lá.

_"Chuveiro hoje. Não me escapei mesmo..."_

Draco liga o chuveiro com a água gelada caindo. Começa a se despir. Entra no chuveiro e fica parado, sentindo a água fria por sobre seu corpo e sua cabeça.

_"Até que para uma Weasley, ela beija tremedamente bem..."_

Balança a cabeça.

_"Esses pensamentos são inadmissíveis, DracoMalfoy!"_

Mas uma coisa, ele não podia negar: Ele queria a ver de novo.

Se secou e fora direto para a cama. Não se deu o trabalho de se vestir, afinal, só tinha ele no seu dormitório. Adormeceu assim que chegara em sua cama.

Seu último pensamento consciente foi o seguinte:

_"Tem algo de realmente errado comigo..."_


	5. 05 Aulas estranhamente diferentes

Sete horas. Gina acorda assustada, pois sente um corpo extremamente pesado (_"Não pode ser o Bichento..."_) pulando em cima dela, de forma nada delicada.

— Vamos, conta tudo! - Katleen sorri.

— Você poderia me deixar dormir um pouco mais, não?

— Claro que não. Se ela não te acordasse, eu iria fazê-lo; - Diz Hermione, se aproximando da porta.

Gina coloca a mão na cabeça e notara que suas costas estavam doloridas também. Sorriu. Fato que não passou desapercebido por Kat.

— Quer dizer que... - Gina olha com uma cara do tipo_ "Pelo amor de Morgana, mantenha essa boca fechada!"_

— Quer dizer que...? - Hermione pergunta e olha para as duas.

— Que eu estou ainda decidindo se vou ficar em Hogwarts ou ir para Toca esse natal.

— Mas todos os natais você vai... Porque esse seria diferente, Ginny? - Kat pergunta. Hermione olha para Ginny, esperando uma resposta.

— Por isso mesmo. Quero fazer algo diferente de vez em quando.

— Você sabe, Gina, que se você não for, Harry também não vai. - Hermione lembrou.

— E é por isso mesmo que não quero que ninguém saiba dessa possibilidade. Quero me ver livre da vigília dele.

— Você sabe o que faz. Mas vá logo se vestir. Você também, Katleen Rosier.

— Quarenta minutos, sabemos. - Gina diz com uma cara de cansada.

Hermione sai do dormitório e se dirige a Sala Comunal, onde sempre esperava a Gina para irem juntas ao café da manhã. Gina suspira aliviada e quase pula em cima de Kat:

— Por algum diabos, você esqueceu que ela é monitora-chefe? Ela iria dormir junto com a gente pra evitar que eu saísse de noite!! Ficou maluca?

— Desculpa, mas tô morrendo de curiosidade... Tu prometeu me contar os detalhes mais sórdidos hoje...

— Vá pegar suas coisas. Converso com você assim que terminarmos nosso banho. Se a gente demorar muito, Hermione surta.

— Ok. Mas não vou aceitar que adie mais do que isso.

— Pode deixar.

As duas tomaram banho. Enquanto estavam arrumando os cabelos – Gina os prendendo no usual rabo-de-cavalo e Katleen fazendo uma trança no cabelo dela – Kat começou:

— Tá, como é que foi?

— Bom, ele não quis que eu soubesse quem ele era.

— É isso que ele esconde. Que o Tarot disse ser importante.

— Pois é, pode ser. Mas descobri que ele é geminiano.

— Casa?

— Ainda não.

— Tô dizendo, tem grande chances de ser o Harry...

— Já lhe disse que não é! Não beija que nem o Harry, o toque dele é bem gelado, e o perfume não é o do Harry.

— Humm, você reparou no perfume... Ótimo, isso limita as nossas pesquisas.

— Claro, vou sair cheirando cada garoto que tem nesse castelo. Não deve ser difícil...

— Como você é sarcástica, Ginevra...

— Vou ser mais ainda se continuar essa fala.

— Tá, mas voltando ao assunto, como era o perfume?

— Não sei exatamente definir... Algo com almíscar e champanhe... Não sei mesmo. Mas era muito bom.

— Ok. Tem uma loja em Hogsmeade que vende perfumes. Poderíamos ir nesse final de semana e ver se achamos o tal perfume.

— Ok, mas mesmo que achássemos, como vamos descobrir quem o usa?

— Simples: invadimos a loja e procuramos pelos registros. Você sabe a loja que estou falando, a que tem do lado daquele bar que todos os casalzinhos vão.

— E o que faz você pensar que aquela loja é tão fácil de arrombar? Ela é extremamente cara, sabia?

— E também sei que você namorou o grande herói que sabe de todas as passagens secretas.

— Pra isso, precisaríamos do Mapa do Maroto. E tu não acha que ele vai me entregar tão facilmente assim algo desse tipo, não? Até porque, é uma das únicas coisas que ele pode exercer algum tipo de controle sobre mim.

De repente, ouve-se uma voz conhecida gritando lá de baixo, da sala comunal:

— As duas estão prontas? Já passaram os quarenta minutos!! - E ouve-se os passos da monitora subindo as escadas.

Kat olhou com um sorriso, não fora nem preciso ela falar para que Gina entendesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Ela mexeu com a boca, sinalizando o "Claro que não! Você está doida?"

Hermione chegou bem na hora que ela parou.

— Chega de maquiagem, Kat. Você só vai pra aula, não é um baile.

Kat olhou de cara feia para Hermione. Olhando para Gina, falou antes de ir:

— Vou na frente. Guardo um lugar para você, Gina. - E saiu.

Pela cara, Gina podia constatar que ela estava fula da vida pelo comentário que Hermione fez.

— É por isso que vocês não se dão bem. Você podia pegar um pouco mais leve com ela. Se maquiar não é algo extremamente perigoso e nem proibido.- Disse, descendo as escadas para pegar sua mochila e seus materiais.

— Desde que não atrapalhe, não atrase as alunas e nem as façam perder pontos, acredite, não ligo à mínima.

— Mas então, porque o comentário tão mal intencionado para ela? Não foi nada legal isso, Mione... - Disse, tirando o livro de poções e colocando o livro de feitiços.

— Acredite, não foi intenção.

— Você vai pedir desculpas então para ela?

— No final dos períodos escolares, sim, pedirei. Pronta?  
— Sim, vamos.

Ambas andaram e adentraram no Salão Comunal. Estava um alvoroço. Katleen estava sorrindo até as orelhas.

Gina largou a mochila e perguntou:

— Tá bom, qual a notícia ou fofoca que eu perdi?

— Vai haver um baile dia vinte, em comemoração ao natal.

— Que estranho. Hogwarts nunca faz isso.

Ron sussurra para Harry, mas como seu irmão não era muito discreto, Gina conseguira ouvir o comentário que o mesmo fez:

— Só espero que não tenha mais aulas de dança com a McGonagal. E só de pensar que vou ter que vestir aquele traje da minha vó que a minha mãe chama de traje de gala... - Balançou a cabeça de pavor.

Harry riu abertamente. Sabia do pavor que o amigo tinha daquele traje.

— Isso pode ser resolvido. Posso pagar um outro traje pra você. E pensa bem, pelo menos agora você não precisa procurar um par. - Pisca pro amigo.

— Pois é. Estou seriamente pensando em aceitar sua proposta. E tenho que ver a máscara.

Gina olha asustada, virando para a amiga:

— Que história é essa de máscara, Kat?

— É por isso que todo mundo está desse jeito. E parece que haverá outro baile, dessa vez sem máscaras, em fevereiro. Mas esse não está confirmado.

— Tenho medo dos teus ouvidos. Você descobre tantas coisas de uma maneira tão fácil que às vezes tenho medo de ti.

— Vantagens de ser uma Rosier. - Sorriu.

Gina ouvira Hermione e Ron sussurrando algo a ver com Horcruxes para o Harry. Isso ela simplesmente odiava. Mesmo quando estava com o Harry, eles nunca falavam abertamente com ela. Odiava segredos. Mas, recentemente, tinha apenas um único segredo que ela gostava.

O de conhecer aquela pessoa.

Após Rosier terminar a fatia de bolo, elas seguiram para suas respectivas aulas, deixando o trio conversando à mesa.

Harry nota quando Gina levanta da mesa. Mas Ron o puxa de novo para o assunto.

_"Quando resolver isso tudo, Ginny... Juro que compenso o que você passou..."_

********************************************************************************

Draco acordou no seu dormitório. Seis e meia. Daria tempo apenas de uma ducha.

Tomou uma ducha rápida e arrumara de novo o seu cabelo.

Tirara os livros de Poções e de Transfiguração e colocara os livros de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

_"Ó matéria estúpida... Nem sei porquê está na merda do currículo para se tornar auror..."_

Enfiou os livros e se dirigiu ao Salão Comunal. Vira uma agitação fora do comum.

— Draquinho... Está sabendo das novidades? - Pergunta, pulando em cima do pescoço dele.

— Quais exatamente? - Pergunta, se livrando do abraço da Pansy e se servindo de chá.

— Vai haver um baile de máscaras. Você vai comigo, não é?

— Você está cansada de saber que eu odeio essas festinhas sociais. Já não basta as que meus pais promovem por nada.

— Por favor, Draquinho.

— Uma dança, e volto ao meu dormitório. Sozinho. - Fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

— Ouviram, meninas? Draco me convidou para ir ao baile de máscaras com ele. Ai, tenho que ver qual vestido eu vou ir...

_"Na verdade, foi você quem me convidou. Melhor fazer as coisas desse jeito, se não ela contaria pros meus pais e eles me forçariam a ficar a noite inteira em companhia dela..."_

O resto do café não fora importunado. Tocara o sinal. Se dirigiu à parte de trás, fora do castelo: Teria trato com as criaturas mágicas com a Grinfinólia.

_"E começa a tortura..."_

_********************************************************************************_

Gina se dirigiu à sala de aula do professor Flitwick. Kat, como sempre, não aturava o professor:

— O que o baixinho vai dar hoje?

— Kat, sei que já lhe disse milhões de vezes isso, mas sabia que é errado julgar as pessoas somente pela aparência? Isso é muito superficial da sua parte.

— Para você, é fácil falar, já que namorou um dos garotos mais gatos do castelo.

— Mas a gente nem está falando de garotos e sim de professores! O que importa é o conhecimento que eles têm para nos passar, e não a aparência!

— Detectando influência Granger... - Fala Kat num tom robótico.

— Kat, cala a boca. - Diz Gina, tentando não rir, mas falhando.

O professor adentra a sala e sobe na sua pilhinha de livros para ficar visível aos seus alunos.

— Muito bem, classe. Como podem ver, a sala está um pouco modificada: Teremos somente cadeiras lá no canto. - Aponta para o fundo da sala.

Kat e Gina estavam tão entretidas na conversa que nem repararam nisso: A sala estava coberta por cotonetes por todo o chão, almofadas espalhadas.

— Como precação, o Diretor pediu para que as aulas de feitiços tivessem pelo menos um trimestre de aulas defensivas. Agora que a volta de Você-sabe-quem foi anunciada por Potter, todos devem ser capazes de se defenderem sozinhos. E é isso que vamos praticar a partir de hoje.

Kat bateu palminhas e piscou para Gina.  
— Finalmente, um pouco de ação!! - Sussurrou, sem esconder seu contentamento.

Gina deu de ombros. Não era nada anormal.

— Cada um de vocês vai se dirigir à minha mesa, onde, como podem ver, tem um saco com os nomes de vocês dentro. Alunos da Corvinal vão retirar um nome do saco vermelho. Depois, cada um irá aguardar a chamada pelo seu nome, e depois de chamado, chamará pelo nome do oponente. Lembre-se, é uma disputa amigável, não quero saber de feitiços proibidos aqui.

Alunos começaram a cochichar. Os alunos da Corvinal formaram as filas para pegarem o nome do oponente. O professor continuou explicando:

— O objetivo é derrubar o oponente. O quadrado, definido pelas linhas douradas, têm exatamente quatro metros quadrados dos seis que definem essa sala. Ele contém um feitiço de barreira para que os feitiços lançados dentro dele, permaneçam dentro dele. No final, os oponentes DEVEM se cumprimentar dando um aperto simples de mão. Todos entenderam?

Os alunos de ambas as filas acenaram com a cabeça.

— Ok, podem começar a tirar os nomes.

Kat pegara a mão de Gina e sentara numa cadeira, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

_"Como pode? Ela lembra uma Barbie e vai ficar feliz por ter adrenalina na aula? Realmente, não entendo essa garota..."_

— Muito bem. A primeira da lista é Luna Lovegood.

Luna se levanta, acenando para Gina e Kat.

— Ela é maluca, não sei como você ainda fala com ela.

Gina acena de volta e fala:

— Você está sendo de novo superficial.

Kat fica quieta e faz uma careta de desaprovação.

— Minha oponente é Casey Smith.

Casey se levanta e se dirige ao quadrado. A luta deve ter durado uns três minutos. E, por mais incrível que pareça para todos os alunos dentro daquela sala (com exceção de Gina), Luna venceu a luta com um feitiço de ar quente, que fez com que a aluna da Grifinólia caísse, parando somente na barreira delimitada pelas linhas douradas.

— Viu? No final, ela venceu. - Argumenta Gina.

— Sorte. Pura sorte. - Responde Kat.

O professor passou para a próxima aluna.

— Ashley Clearwater.

Uma aluna, com cabelos e maquiagem impecáveis, passou entre os alunos, se dirigindo ao centro do quadrado.

— Meu oponente é Dino Thomas.

Dino se dirige ao quadrado. A luta não durou muito, Dino utilizou o feitiço confundus e, quando o feitiço atingiu a aluna, ele só deu um empurrão básico nela, e ela caiu.

— Que luta sem graça... - Kat fala pra Gina.

— E o que exatamente você estava esperando? - Pergunta Gina.

— Se ele molhasse ela com o Aquamenti, eu não ia me importar nem um pouco...

— Como você é macabra. E porquê você queria isso?

— Simples: Ela está com a maquiagem perfeita e o cabelo também.

— E o que tem de errado nisso? Afinal, você também está.

— Exatamente por esse motivo.

— Qual?

— O garoto que eu estou afim está quase babando por ela. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Gina riu. Sua amiga realmente não tomava jeito.

— Su Li. - O professor chamou.

— Gina, ela não é a tal prima da Chang?

— Você que deveria saber disso, eu não sei.

Su passa por todos apressadamente e fala, já dentro do quadrado:

— Minha oponente é a Weasley.

Gina olha para Li. A cara dela refletia pura raiva. Nunca tinha ouvido sequer falar nessa garota, e parecia que a briga ia ser feia...

— Boa sorte, Ginny. Parece que vai precisar.

— Obrigada.

Logo que entrou, a menina ofereceu a mão para o aperto e, quando Gina aceitou, ela sussurrou:

— Agora você me paga pelo fora que o Potter deu em mim.

— Mas eu... - A menina já tinha dado as costas para ela e estava em posição de ataque.

_"Mais uma vez, sou ferrada só porque um dia beijei e namorei ele... PORRA!"_

Por pouco, Gina não fora acertada por um Diffindo. Aquilo com certeza daria um corte fundo em sua perna se tivesse tocado. E não podia nem reclamar, pois não estava na lista dos feitiços proibidos.

— Garota, vamos com calma...

— Calma o caramba! Se quiser, se jogue no chão e me dê a vitória, doninha.

— QUEM você chamou de doninha?

— Que eu saiba, você é a única Weasley nessa aula. Quem mais poderia ser?

— Você passou dos limites...

— Oh, do que será que uma Weasley é capaz?

— Você quer mesmo saber?

Nenhuma cortava o contato visual. Ouvia-se os gritos, alunos da Grifinólia torcendo por Ginny e alunos da Corvinal torcendo por Li, mas nenhuma das duas prestava atenção a isso.

Li joga um expelliarmus em Ginny, que rolando no chão, conseguiu evitar o feitiço. Não perdendo tempo, joga um Conjuctivitus em Li.

— Maldita, não consigo enxergar.

Ginny ri da situação.

— Abaffiato!

Li parecia uma barata tonta, andando de um lado a outro. Sem o sentido da audição e nem o da visão, era quase certo que perdera.

Li começara a jogar feitiços para todos os lados do quadrado. Gina desviava.

— Aquamenti!

Um forte jato de água quente atinge Li, derrubando-a. O professor Flitwick desfaz os feitiços de Gina em Li e ambas apertam as mãos. Gina nota os olhos aguados da sua oponente. Por mais que não fosse do seu feitio, não podia deixar passar essa:

— Viu do que uma Weasley é capaz?

O professor não viu o comentário, mas se dirigiu à toda turma:

— A Weasley derrotou sua oponente com apenas três feitiços, todos básicos, os quais todos vocês aprenderam em seus primeiro e segundo anos. Por ter usado apenas três feitiços inofensivos e conseguido a vitória, Gina consegue 20 pontos para a casa da Grifinólia.

Todos os alunos a aplaudem; os alunos da corvinal o fazem sem emoção nenhuma, já os da sua casa, com extrema satisfação. Li sai da sala de aula extremamente irritada.

Quando Gina sentou-se ao lado de Kat, ela falou para a amiga:

— Parece que tem alguém que não sabe perder...

— Quem mandou me provocar daquele jeito?

— É assim que se fala, garota!

O professor foi chamando os outros alunos até o sinal bater. Após isso, Gina e Kat se dirigiram às suas outras salas.

********************************************************************************

Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. A matéria que Draco simplesmente odiava.

"_A Professora __Grubbly-Plank conseguia ser mais chata e idiota que o guarda-caça incompetente... Dá até para sentir saudade daquela coisa."_

A professora adentrou a sala:

— Bom dia. Dentro dessa enorme caixa estão exemplares de cinzais. Estão enjaulados para precaver acidentes. Quero que cada trio pegue um cinzal e o observe. Essa aula e a próxima será para confeccionar um relatório de exatos três pegarminhos sobre eles.

Rony fala para Harry, indignado:

— E o quê ela quer que a gente preencha três pergaminhos sobre essas coisas chatas e irritantes?

Infelizmente, Rony falou um pouco alto demais, e a professora ouviu. Draco estava se matando de rir da cara apavorada do Weasley quando a professora se dirigiu a ele:

— O seu, sr. Weasley, deverá ter quatro pergaminhos e meio. E mais um comentário, e sua casa irá perder pontos.

Rony bufa. Harry nota que Malfoy está rindo da desgraça do amigo.

_"É, até que hoje não foi tão chato..."_

Todos abaixaram suas cabeças e começaram a fazer o relatório. Após o sinal, foram para as outras aulas.

********************************************************************************

**Review da autora:** Gente, é minha primeira fic. Por favor, mandem review...  
Pretendo atualizar os capítulos o mais rápido possível. Bjokinhas a todos =D


	6. 06 Almoço trivial

Horário de almoço. Draco pede para que Crabbe e Goyle irem na frente e segue para o Corujal. Pansy não repara: ela estava discutindo com outras meninas qual loja de grife deveria ir para comprar o seu vestido.

Draco pega pergaminho e escreve rapidamente com a pena:

_"Mesma hora, mesmo local?_

_Você realmente é mais interessante do que pensei, ruiva"_

E escolhe qualquer coruja no corujal para mandar para Gina. Ao chegar no grande salão, nota que Gina já tinha recebido o recado.

— Onde você estava, Draco? - Pergunta Pansy, se enroscando no pescoço dele.

— Agora tenho que dar relatório de onde eu vou? Por isso mesmo que eu não tenho namorada... - Argumenta Draco.

— É que eu senti saudade... - Diz Pansy se aninhando mais ainda ao pescoço do Draco.

— Me larga, Pansy. - Diz Draco e começa a se servir.

— Então, Draco, com que fêmea você vai na festa do nosso dormitório?

— À princípio, Dolohov, eu não pretendo participar dessa festa. Tenho coisas pendentes mais urgentes para resolver.

— Não seria por um acaso a missão suicida, não? - Pergunta Dolohov, sem nenhum constrangimento. O pessoal ao redor estavam distraídos, não estavam sequer ouvindo sobre o estavam conversando.

— Você sabe que eu estou condenado, de um jeito ou de outro.

— E porquê você não deixa Snape ajudar? Ele parece realmente querer...

Draco falou baixo, o suficiente para que apenas Crabbe, Goyle e Dolohov escutassem:

— O fardo é meu, e somente eu vou carregá-lo. Ninguém liga se minha mãe ficar viúva ou se meu pai for mandado para Azkaban. Ninguém quer saber o motivo. Por isso, quanto menos gente envolvida melhor. E aqui não é exatamente o local propício para continuarmos essa conversa.

Dolohov entendera. De repente, eles se viram dentro de uma conversa sobre o modo incrível de como ele tinha acabado com a Corvinal no jogo de quadribol do fim-de-semana passado.

Draco riu e argumentou:

— Mas pessoal, isso não é o que podemos chamar de façanha... Vejam bem, eles são nerds, não saem dos livros, e não dá para achar modo de vencer no quadribol somente lendo.

Todos em sua volta riem longamente. Draco sorri em resposta.

_"Que bosta, realmente esqueci da missão... Tenho que dar um jeito de matar aquele velhote pelo bem da minha mãe. E não vai ser pelo modo fácil, já que o hidromel ele descobrira que estava envenenado..."_

Draco passara a mão no cabelo, sem se importar se ele estava com gel. Ele só fazia isso quando estava nervoso. Também estava pensando que tinha que dar um jeito de adiar o recebimento da marca negra em seu braço esquerdo, ou então, a partir desse natal, seria um deles.

_"Eles podem ter meu pai, mas eu não vou permitir que toquem um dedo na minha mãe. Custe o que custar..."_

Depois foi para as outras aulas do dia, acompanhado da sua turma.

********************************************************************************

Gina estava na mesa conversando com Kat sobre alguma fofoca quente do dia, quando uma coruja para na sua frente.

Gina pega o papel e o lê junto com sua amiga, sem saber que exatamente nessa hora, Harry estava passando e aproveitara para ler o recado também. Passara reto por Gina, fingindo não saber o conteúdo do pergaminho que Gina acabara de receber.

— Harry, alguma pista sobre as Horcruxes?

— Nada ainda, Mione.

— Esse caso está bem mais difícil do que o da Pedra Filosofal...

— Claro né, Ron... Nessa época, tínhamos apenas onze anos... O que você poderia esperar? - Argumenta Hermione.

— Ok, esquece.

— Melhor mesmo. Harry, você já tentou falar com Dumbledore?

— Ele anda inacessível esses dias. Ocupado.

— Deve estar cuidando de casos relacionados. Olhe, enquanto ele estiver aqui, estamos à salvo e podemos investigar o que quisermos. Vamos aproveitar essa vantagem. Depois do almoço, todo mundo vai à biblioteca investigar isso. Temos que descobrir as outras seis antes de fevereiro chegar.

— Isso inclui eu também? - Pergunta Ron, apontando o dedo indicador para si mesmo.

— Claro que sim. Bom, eu já terminei. Vou na frente. Tentem chegar o mais rápido possível, pois só temos esse intervalo para isso.

— Porque não fazemos isso depois do final das aulas, Mione? - Pergunta Rony.

— Porque sabemos que depois você vai direto para aquele maldito dormitório, deita na cama e não tem nada que te faça acordar antes da ronda de noite.

— Até tem, mas você que nunca tentou... - Ron comenta baixinho para o amigo.

— Rony Weasley, cale a maldita boca agora! - E fora para a biblioteca, extremamente brava com o comentário de seu namorado.

— Ron, sinto que, como seu amigo, preciso lhe dizer que você deve ter um pouco mais de tato com ela... E isso não foi legal...

— Ah, Harry, vai dizer que tu nunca teve fantasias? Do tipo, uma garota numa lingerie sexy?

Harry recorda as noites em que se masturbava pensando em Gina: Ela numa cama de casal, com uma lingerie vermelha, olhando fixamente para ele com um sorriso..

Balança a cabeça. Não queria aquele tipo de resultado aquela hora.

_"Sem falar que, se eu falar para o meu melhor amigo que estou sonhando com a irmã caçula dele quando me masturbo, ele me azara até eu ficar inconsciente..."_

— A questão não é essa, Ron. Só que tem coisas que a gente não pode contar para a namorada... - Lembra de Ginny: o quanto ele lhe escondera. O quanto teve que mentir, que fingir que estava tudo bem. O quanto teve que fingir que não se incomodava com o sofrimento dela quando ele terminou, com a ausência dela do seu lado...

— Mas ela disse que eu posso contar tudo o que quiser para ela e agora surta porque eu falei a verdade? Não entendo... - Diz Ron, levantando e pegando sua mochila, demonstrando preocupação ao esfregar a testa.

— Acredite, Ron, a maioria do tempo é assim. - Diz Harry, colocando o braço por volta do amigo. Os dois deixam a mesa, se dirigindo à biblioteca.

Gina estava fazendo carinho na coruja que havia lhe entregado o bilhete. Vira de relance Harry saindo abraçado no seu irmão.

Suspirou aliviada.  
Pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho, guardando o mesmo na bolsa. Escreva a resposta:

_"Claro, estarei lá._

_E você não é tão difícil como parece."_

Entregara à coruja e assistiu a mesma voar.

— Então, já sabe como planeja roubar o Mapa de Harry? - Pergunta Kat.

— Não faço a mínima idéia. Aceito sugestões, sabe? - Diz Gina.

— Eu tenho uma, mas não sei se vai dar certo...

— Gospe tudo. - Gina vira o rosto para a amiga, prestando toda a atenção que tinha para ouvir o tal plano.

— Seguinte: Eu convido o Harry para dar uma ida a Hogsmeade esse sábado de manhã. Você sabe, o dormitório masculino sempre está vazio, e os poucos alunos que ficam nele estarão dormindo. Daí fica extremamente fácil de você ter acesso as coisas dele e pegar o mapa.

— Claro que a parte do encontro com ele é sem interesse nenhum seu, não é? - Diz Gina, rindo.

— Não me culpe por tentar reunir o útil ao agradável. - Responde Kat, sorrindo.

— Se esse plano funcionar, colocamos em prática.

— Como disse, Ginny, não sei se vai dar certo...

— Porquê não daria?

— Se esqueceu que Harry está babando por você e eu sou sua amiga? Acho que ele não ficaria comigo por causa disso...

— Kat, homens não têm regras de condutas amorosas.

— Infelizmente, o seu Harry tem.

— Dá para parar de chamar ele de "meu Harry"?

— Ok, pardon.

Gina olha o relógio. Faltava exatamente quinze minutos para que o intervalo terminasse.

— Vamos Kat. Daqui a pouco começa as aulas.

— E eu sei que não é por isso que você quer ir...

— Claro que não. Só que quanto mais rápido a gente ir, mais rápido a gente acaba com isso e mais rápido chega a noite...

— Sabia que tinha coisa por trás. Mas até cheguei a pensar que você já estava ficando extremamente certinha e CDF que nem a sua amiga...

— Eu? Certinha? Você deve ter bebido Whiskey de fogo-de-dragão, amiga.

Ambas riram, cruzaram os braços e seguiram para as suas últimas aulas do dia.


	7. 07 Segundo encontro

Draco acorda da soneca que tirara após as aulas. O relógio badalara onze horas. Já havia se passado uma hora do toque de recolher. Notou que dormiu com o uniforme do colégio mesmo.

_"Cara, tô ficando muito relaxado..."_

Lança um feitiço para desamassar o seu uniforme, ajeita o cabelo e sai em busca da sua ronda.

Andou por todos os esconderijos possíveis de casais, passando por último na torre de astronomia. Ninguém lá. Não deixa de dar um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar de quantos casais pegara se amassando ali. Ele mesmo já tinha feito esse uso daquele lugar.

Olha novamente o relógio. Meia-noite e dez. Ainda teria muito tempo pela frente.

Conjura a poltrona de sempre e se dirige à estante, procurando uma leitura para passar o tempo.

Pega um livro, Mitogias relacionadas à Astrologia, e começa a ler.

_"Hum... Ridículo, até parece que uma mulher iria se deixar acorrentar para a morte... E o tal homem que deveria defendê-la, como é covarde de permitir o sofrimento dela desse jeito..."_

Aprofunda-se mais ainda na leitura. Somente acorda ao ouvir os passos, acompanhado daquele perfume que ele conhecia muito bem.  
Fecha o livro de forma silenciosa e a olha, no vão da porta. Ela realmente parecia estar procurando-o.

— Você vai acordar todo o castelo se não for mais discreta ao andar, ruiva.

********************************************************************************

Gina acordara assustada. Dormira pesado e perdera a noção da hora. Faltavam quinze minutos para a uma.

_"Droga... Vou me atrasar."_

Coloca uma maquiagem discreta, somente um lápis e um brilho labial. Penteou o cabelo, deixando-o solto. Veste a capa do uniforme sobre o pijama. Desce as escadas o mais discretamente possível.

No final da escada, comemorando que não havia acordado nem mesmo Kat...

— Mesmo limite de horário, Ginny.

Gina olha para o sofá e encontra um moreno, muito familiar, lendo um livro, e uma pilha de livros à frente dele, na mesa de café.

— Não é como se eu demorasse, mas porquê essa pilha enorme?

— Problemas que o Ron e a Mione vão me ajudar a resolver. Eles virão às duas e meia, então não se atrase.

Gina fuzilou ele com o olhar. Saiu a passos largos.

"_Porquê diabos as pessoas não conseguem me ver como uma pessoa crescida? Só tenho um ano a menos que ele..."_

Alcançara a porta da torre. Olhou em volta. Nem sinal do misterioso garoto.

De repente ouvira uma voz:

— Você vai acordar todo o castelo se não for mais discreta ao andar, ruiva.

Sorriu em resposta. Olhou o relógio de relance. Uma e onze.

— Me desculpe pelo atraso. - Diz Gina.

— Tudo bem. Me distraí também.

_"O quê? Malfoy, você tem que estar doente... Você nunca diz tudo bem quando uma pessoa se atrasa... Tenho que verificar minha temperatura assim que chegar no dormitório..." _- Pensa Draco.

Gina se dirige ao peitoril da janela, pega uma almofada e coloca nas costas.

— Então, o que estava fazendo?

— Lendo um livro.

— Hum, sobre o quê?

— Mitologia astrológicas.

— Que legal! Então você não é contra a cultura trouxa?

Draco fez uma careta. Não que não gostasse, somente nunca tive acesso a ela.

— Podemos dizer que eu busco manter a mente aberta.- Responde Draco.

— Teve alguma que prendeu mais a sua atenção?

— A da constelação de Andrômeda.

— Porquê?

Draco reparou que, com ela, a conversa simplesmente fluía de modo natural. Isso era o que fazia ele ansiar por cada encontro. Pelo menos, era o que ele achava.

— Simples: Não acho que qualquer mulher iria de braços abertos para a morte. Assim como não acho que exista um homem tão covarde que fique parado vendo a mulher dele ir de encontro a ela.

— Mas ele não ficou parado, ele enfrentou o monstro e a salvou depois.

— E quanto à mulher? Ela simplesmente não teve medo de morrer?

— Talvez tivesse, mas sempre esperava que algo intercedesse por ela.

— Como o quê? Piedade? Destino?

— Poderíamos dizer mais ou menos isso. Amor também.

— Mas são coisas muito incertas para se apostar a vida.

— Mas são coisas que para alguns, valem a pena. Principalmente o último.

Draco silenciara. O único tipo de amor que ele conhecera era o amor por sua mãe. E dela por ele. Realmente, por ela seria capaz de tudo.  
Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio. Ele, somente a observando, a luz da lua a iluminar seu rosto e cabelos. Ela, observando a lua. Era lua minguante.

— O que pretende fazer no natal?

— Hum? - Draco acordou do desvaneio. Ficou tão perdido admirando Gina que não ouvira o que ela falou.

— Perguntei o que vai fazer no natal.

Draco sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Esse natal seria a sua condenação perante todos os alunos e professores daquele castelo. Perante todo o mundo bruxo.

Tentou manter sua voz normal ao falar.

— Vou passar com a minha família, como sempre. Nada demais.

— Porquê a sua voz está estranha? Parece ter medo.

— Você já teve que fazer algo que não queria fazer para proteger quem você ama?

Gina parou e pensou. Demorou um pouco para pensar. Não era isso que Harry vivia alegando estar fazendo por ela? Respirou fundo.

— Sinceramente? Não.

— Mas se tivesse que fazer algo errado para proteger quem você ama... Você faria?

Mais uma longa pausa. Gina nunca tivera que escolher isso. Nunca sequer cogitara passar por isso.

Depois de pensar, respondeu:

— Provavelmente, sim.

Draco olhou para o rosto dela enquanto ela pensava e lhe respondia. Estranhamente, conversando com ela, ele não se sentia diferente. Sentia-se como uma pessoa qualquer.

E sinceramente, se sentir assim era magnífico.

— E você? - Pergunta Draco.

— Hã?- Responde Gina.

— O que você vai fazer nesse natal? - Pergunta Draco.

— Estou ainda decidindo se vou para casa ou se fico aqui.

— E qual o motivo da indecisão?

— Uma pessoa não larga do meu pé?

— Irmão?

— Amigo.

Draco sorriu, sem perceber. O rosto de Gina ficara sério.

_"O rosto dela não combina com essa expressão..."_

— Ah, é! Qual a sua cor favorita? - Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

— Prata. E a sua?

— Dourada. Se bem que roxo eu também gosto.

_"Como ela pode parecer tão inocente e, de uma hora para outra, se transformar numa garota que me enlouquece daquele jeito?"_

— Já soube do baile de máscaras que vai acontecer em comemoração ao natal, não?

— Acho que só se fala nisso em toda Hogwarts.

Gina emudeceu.

_"Droga, ele deve estar pensando que eu sou uma garota patricinha idiota que só liga pra festinha..."_

— Já sabe com quem vai ir? - Pergunta Draco.

— Nãê?

— Também não.

De repente, ouve um estralho na cabeça de Gina.

_"Merlin, como não pensei nisso antes?"_

— Posso... Perguntar algo? - Pergunta Gina.

— Pode.

—Hum... Já que o baile é de máscaras, poderíamos aproveitar a ocasião para nos conhecer frente a frente... Já que você não se sente à vontade revelando quem é.

Draco pensara no que acabara de ouvir. Realmente, não seria uma má idéia. O cabelo, ele poderia dar um jeito com alguns feitiços. A casa era o de menos.

— Pensarei na proposta. - Responde Draco.

— mas também, teremos que combinar certo alguma coisa... Porquê como vou saber quem é você? - Argumentou Gina.

— Isso também pode-se resolver facilmente.

— Como?

— Você é muito ansiosa, ruiva. Isso pode fazer mal, sabia?

Gina silenciou de novo.

— Posso pedir algo? - Pergunta Draco.

— Claro. - Diz Gina, sorrindo.

Draco mede a distância entre eles. Deveria ser uns cinco passos.

— Levante e feche seus olhos. - Fala Draco.

Gina faz o que ele pede. Sem hesitar, dessa vez.

— Não está com medo? - Pergunta Draco.

— Confio em você. - Responde Gina, fechando os olhos.

Draco sorriu. A sensação de escutar aquela frase era muito boa.

— Não os abra até eu disser, ok?

Gina balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Draco caminhou até ela. Pegou sua mão esquerda e a conduziu até ficar de costas para um dos braços da poltrona. Fez ela se sentar, de costas para a poltrona e de frente para a porta.

Draco sentou de novo na poltrona.

— Pode abrir.

Gina abriu os olhos. Estava num canto escuro, onde mal dava para enxergar sua própria mão.

— Onde estou?

— Do meu lado, ruiva.

Gina virou-se de frente para Draco. Não conseguia enxergar nada, além do contorno do rosto e do vulto da pessoa.

— Olá. - Diz Gina.

— Oi de novo, ruiva.

Gina começa a contornar o rosto de Draco apenas com o indicador direito. Passa o dedo pelas sobrancelhas, nariz, boca, bochecha...

Draco simplesmente fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho. A respiração dele ficou mais profunda e pesada. Gina sorri.

— Não sabia que tinha esse efeito em você, estranho.

— Mas possui. Me dê um apelido.

— Porquê? - Pergunta Gina.

— Não quero mais ser chamado de estranho.

Continuando a carícia, Gina pensou.

— Com que letra começa seu nome?  
— D.

— Davi.

— Porquê Davi? - Pergunta Draco.

— Significa "predileto".

— Não seria "amado"? - Pergunta Draco, levantando uma sombrancelha.

— Também. - Responde Gina, após uma gargalhada.

— Também escolha um apelido para mim, Davi. - Pediu Gina.

— Ruiva não está bom?

— É muito impessoal esse... Quero um que só você conheça. - Responde Gina.

Draco pensa por algum tempo. De repente, responde.

— Grace.

— Porquê esse nome? E como sabe que meu nome começa com G?

— Simples, eu te vejo, ruiva.

Gina começou a passar a mão no cabeço de Draco, que ficou tenso mas depois da primeira carícia, relaxou.

_"Draco Black Malfoy, o que você está fazendo? Você nunca deixa ninguém tocar no seu cabelo..."_

Draco perde a linha do pensamento, aproveitando o carinho.

— Seu cabelo é muito bom de pegar. Dá vontade de bagunçar.

Draco riu.

— Você não faz idéia do que está fazendo comigo...

_"Draco Malfoy, você está realmente perdido..." -_Pensa sobre si mesmo.

— É? Gostaria de saber...

Draco não pensa duas vezes: Agarra a cintura de Gina, fazendo-a cair em cima de seu colo. Começa a beijar o pescoço dela, descendo para o ombro e depois fazendo o trajeto inverso até chegar à boca. Gina corresponde na mesma intensidade. Gina levanta, não parando de beijar Draco, para se sentar em cima do colo dele, de frente para ele.

Quando Gina se senta em seu colo, de pernas abertas, Draco não se controla e solta um gemido. Gina se apodera da boca de Draco logo em seguida. Draco sente as mãos ávidas de Gina a puxar a sua camiseta para fora de suas calças e colocar suas mãos por baixo dela, arranhando suas costas de leve.

_"Puta merda..."_ - Pensa Draco, após notar o tamanho de sua ereção.

Gina também notara, e prensara mais a área. Draco abriu os botões do roupão do uniforme que ela usara, e notara que ela ainda estava de pijama. Draco ouviu um gemido baixo de Gina, e isso estava deixando-o louco.

Draco colocara a mão por baixo da parte de cima do pijama e apertara de leve. Viu Gina colocar a cabeça para trás, oferendo de novo o pescoço. Draco beija o pescoço de Gina com ardor, como se só existisse os dois naquele momento. Depois, levanta um pouco a parte de cima do pijama e beija o seio de Gina, liberando-o do sutien que ela estava vestindo.

Gina achava que aquilo era bom demais, não queria que parasse...

De repente, o relógio toca.

Duas e meia.

_"Estou fudida..."_

Simplesmente nenhum conseguia parar. Draco já estava com a mão em sua bunda, apertando com vontade. Gina estava fazendo movimentos de vai e vem em cima de Draco, que já havia jogado o bom senso fora quando esse amasso começou.

_"Até fora antes disso. Foi quando eu a beijei naquele armário..."_

Gina arfou e sussurrou para ele:

— Davi, eu tenho que ir...

Draco tentou ganhar o controle da sua situação. Olhou para seu estado: sua ereção era algo que daria para ver de longe. Pendeu a cabeça para trás.

— Ok. Até amanhã.

Ele realmente esperava vê-la amanhã. E esperava que ela concordasse de vê-lo amanhã, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

— Até amanhã, Davi.

Gina levantou-se com cuidado para não machucar Draco, tocou o braço da poltrona e deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco antes de ir embora, ajeitando os cabelos.

Draco sorriu.

_"Essa Weasley é realmente surpreendente..."_

Depois de três minutos, se olhou no espelho que tinha na torre: Seus cabelos estavam irreconhecíveis. Sua ereção, mais indiscreta, impossível. Sentia-se como se fosse explodir.

_"Sabe o que é pior? É eu nãoficar nem um pouco irritado com isso... Tem algo de realmente errado comigo, agora é certeza..."_

Ajeitara seu cabelo, que era uma das únicas coisas que podia ajeitar com um simples feitiço. Abotoou o roupão do uniforme e se dirigiu apressadamente ao dormitório.

No segundo aspecto, ele daria um jeito assim que chegasse em um certo dormitório.

********************************************************************************

Gina correu o mais depressa que pode. Alcançou o quadro que cuidava da entrada do dormitório.

O quadro estava dormindo e Gina teve que chamar a atenção dele duas vezes.

— Vocês não dormem, não?

— Pó de pixie. Por favor, rápido...

O quadro abriu a passagem, bocejando.

— Então Harry, descobrimos já que uma horcrux era o diário de Tom Riddle... - Diz Mione. Harry desvia o olhar e nota que o quadro abriu, mas nenhum dos seus dois colegas notara.

— Uhum. Alguma idéia de qual seria as outras seis? - Pergunta Harry para ambos, afim de captar a atenção para ele, encobrindo Gina.

Gina nota o esforço de Harry. Fez um sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça, que foi captado por Harry. Depois, subiu o mais rápido possível as escadas.

Rony vira depois para ver aonde o amigo estava olhando: Para o nada.

— Harry, você está bem?

— Acho que as noites de sono que ando perdendo procurando pistas estão me deixando cansado, só isso.

— Faremos o seguinte, então: Cada um faz a sua pesquisa individual e caso descubra algo, entra em contato com os outros.

— Beleza... - Rony falou baixinho, mas Hermione ouviu.

— E você vai pesquisar comigo, não tem escapatória, Ronald Weasley.

— Mas você acabou de dizer que era individual...

— Mas sei que se depender somente de você, não sai nenhuma pesquisa individual. Vamos, já são dez para as três e amanhã tem aula. Harry, trate de descansar essa noite.

Harry dá um sorriso para os amigos.

— Pode deixar. Boa noite, Mi. Boa noite, Ron.

**— **Boa noite, Harry. - Ambos respondem juntos.

Harry assiste ambos irem aos seus dormitórios e, depois, segue o caminho de volta para o seu. Decidira conversar com Gina assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Era a segunda vez que ela se atrasava. Com Voldemort à solta, ele não sabia o quanto Hogwarts era segura. Ele só não tinha olhado o mapa do maroto porque isso iria implicar em contar ao seu amigo o que sua ex-namorada e irmã do seu melhor amigo andava fazendo. Iria ter discussões de ambas as partes: de Ron, porque ele se sentiria traído que Harry soubesse disso e não tivesse contado à ele assim que começara; e Gina, porque ela não queria que seu irmão soubesse.

Mas com certeza tinha que conversar com Gina.  
_"Amanhã, sem falta..."_ - Pensa, colocando o óculos em seu criado mudo.

Adormeceu.

********************************************************************************

Draco chegara à entrada dos dormitório dos monitores da sonserina. Se dirige a porta do dormitório da sua colega, Pansy.

— Sangue puro.

A entrada é aberta. Pansy está dormindo como sempre dorme, somente de calcinha. Draco atira o roupão do uniforme numa cadeira qualquer e chega de mansinho por cima de Pansy.

Ouve um grunhido dela. Ela virou de frente pra ele.  
Ele a beijou e começou a passar a mão em seu corpo. Ao encontrar a parte íntima, apertou com força. Ela gemeu. Ele sorriu.

Colocando a mão por dentro, ele começou a excitá-la, mexendo com o clitóris dela. Ela se contorcia e gemia. Pansy começara a beijar o peito de Draco, fazendo ele ir para baixo dela. Com isso, ela virou, colocando sua parte íntima em frente ao rosto de Draco.

Draco percebeu o que ela queria. Tirou a calcinha dela e começara a aprofundar a carícia, colocando mais velocidade com o dedo e intercalando com a língua. Ela abocanhara seu pênis, e ele sentira o calor da boca dela. Ela agilmente começa a chupar, e ele começa a usar somente a boca: Mordendo, lambendo e colocando a língua dentro dela. Ela arqueia e geme alto. Ela intercala, ora lambe como se fosse um pirulito, ora chupa com vontade.

De repente, ele goza. E assim como ele estava na cama, adormeceu.


	8. 08 Dia de surpresas estrondosas

Gina acordara com o peso do Bichento em suas pernas. Ele a encarava com a mesma cara, sério como se fosse um professor ministrando a uma aluna.

Gina colocara a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

"_É um sonho, e eu vou poder dormir mais um pouco..."_

— Gina, acorde, já está na hora. - Diz Hermione, abrindo as cortinas da sua cama.

_"Droga, isso não é um sonho..."_

— Você sabe o quanto eu queria continuar dormindo...

— Você conjurou o verbo no tempo certo, parabéns. Vamos, mexa esse corpo daí. Qua... - Fora interrompida por Gina.

— Quarenta minutos, eu sei... - Disse, esfregando a cara.

— E trate de acordar a Rosier também. Vou te esperar no Salão Comunal.

— Certo... - Diz Gina, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

Bichento pulou para o chão, lhe dando as costas de uma maneira extremamente arrogante.

_"Gato esquisito..."_

Fora até a cama de sua amiga, abrindo uma fresta na cortina dela.

— Bom dia, de acordar.

— Me diz que a general não veio e que posso voltar a dormir.

— Não posso mentir. Vamos, temos quarenta minutos...

— Saco... Ela não fica doente não...? - Comenta Kat para a sua amiga.

— Kat, isso foi rude.

— Mas é verdade, a garota parece um robô... Aliás, andróide, porque ela tem a aparência de humano...

Gina só a olhara com o olhar de reprovação. Kat entendeu o recado.

— Ok, parei por aqui. Vamos. - Disse, pegando sua toalha e uniforme.

Ambas se dirigiram para o banheiro.  
— Então, como foi ontem à noite? - Pergunta Kat à amiga.

— Foi... estranho. - Responde Gina.

— Estranho como?

— Bom.

— Detalhes sórdidos, please.

— Bom, a gente conversou sobre mitologia e depois sobre o baile que vai ter....

— E aí? Ele te convidou para ir junto com ele? - Pergunta Kat num tom totalmente esperançoso e sonhador.

— Hã... Não. Mas tem a possibilidade de eu ficar cara a cara com ele no baile, já que é de máscara.

— Como assim, tem a possibilidade? Vocês vão ou não vão se conhecer? Descobriu pelo menos a casa dele?

— Descobri que o nome dele começa com D.

— Humm... E como você sabe que ele não está mentindo?

— Não sei, só confio nele.

— Com D, eu só consigo pensar em Creevey, Thomas e no Malfoy.

— Creevey pode ter certeza que não é. Ele é, no mínimo, na mesma idade que eu.

— Tanta certeza é baseada em quê?

— No amasso que dei com ele ontem. - Gina responde, sorrindo.

— Como assim? Conta tudo! - Diz a amiga, enquanto se secava.

— Bom, estava fazendo carinho nele e de repente rolou, fugiu do meu controle...

— E vocês... - Antes de concluir a pergunta, Gina responde:

— Claro que não!! Eu ainda sou virgem!

— Mas e porquê vocês... - De novo, Kat é interrompida pela "pergunta-resposta" de Gina:

— Tu perderia a sua virgindade com uma pessoa que você não conhece e nem faz a mínima idéia de quem seja?

— Tá, desculpa. Enfim, quem você acha mais provável de ser? - Pergunta Kat, colocando as últimas peças do uniforme.

— O Thomas. Malfoy nunca que me beijaria daquela forma.

— Para mim, você está sendo precipitada demais em descartá-lo.

— Kat, ele simplesmente odeia a minha família. Não é ele, disso eu tenho certeza.

— Se você tem tanta certeza... - Kat responde, balançando os ombros. Gina termina de prender o cabelo e dá uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair: Lápis preto nos olhos, um brilho labial e o cabelo bem preso.

— Bom, vou na frente com a Mione. Guardo um lugar para você, ok?

— Tá bom. - Responde Kat, ainda se maquiando na frente do espelho.

Gina avista Hermione enquanto desce as escadas.

— Estou pronta, Mione.

— Ok, vamos indo então.

E as duas seguiram para o Grande Salão, para fazer o desjejum.

********************************************************************************

Draco acordara. Virou o pescoço e encontrou Pansy dormindo ao seu lado.

_"Ainda bem que ele não se aninhou em mim..."_

Olha em volta. Não estava em seu dormitório. Conjurou um roupão e o vestiu. Com mais um feitiço, dobrou e desamassou suas roupas e seguiu dormitório afora.

Chegando ao banheiro dos monitores, cumprimentou a sereia e se despiu.

Pendeu a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos ao sentir as bolhas massageando todo o seu corpo. Era uma sensação maravilhosa.

_"Assim como a da noite passada... Se bem que é uma sensação diferente..."_

Espantou o pensamento, xingando a si mesmo mentalmente.

_"Cara, eu estou totalmente fudido... Estou me envolvendo com uma Weasley, e estou condenado porque estou gostando..."_

Pensara mentalmente que era a ovelha negra dos Malfoy.

Após o banho, vestira seu uniforme e fora direto ao Grande Salão, onde sentou direto entre Crabbe e Goyle.

Viu Gina tomando café ao lado da Granger e de outra aluna. Conhecia a outra aluna de algum lugar, talvez de alguma festinha que seus pais tenham feito e convidado os pais dela, sabe-se lá quantas festinhas desse tipo ele teve que participar, fingir um sorriso e ficar fazendo sala, coisa que ele odiava. Não às festinhas, mas as que seus pais sempre faziam eram puramente chatas. Mas conforme o seu pai falava, era obrigação. "Para fazer mais contatos puro-sangue, Draco. Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar de mais aliados..."

Teve que fazer uma força descomunal ao tomar o suco e não se engasgar ao ver o Potter pegar o braço da Weasley. Deu graças à Merlin que ela tinha se desvencilhado dele e ido direto com sua amiga para as aulas.

Pansy falara alguma coisa, que ele nem fez questão de ouvir ou entender o que era. Retirou ela do seu pescoço.

Sim, Draco Black Malfoy estava com ciúmes. Mais do que gostaria de admitir.

E ninguém toca em algo, ou alguém a quem pertence aos Malfoy e sai ileso.

Infelizmente, ele não podia fazer nada.

Colocara o copo com extrema força na mesa e fez sinal para que seus amigos (Ou capangas, não sabia realmente a diferença entre eles) o seguissem, se dirigindo para as aulas.

********************************************************************************

Gina desceu e Hermione sentou ao lado direito dela, ficando entre Gina e Ron. Gina aguardou a amiga chegar para começarem a falar sobre o plano.

— Gina, torce para que tudo dê certo hoje. - Pediu Kat à amiga.

— Porquê, Kat?

— Porque é hoje que convido Potter para sair. - Respondeu Kat.

— Você sabe mais que ninguém que a minha torcida é toda sua, e não é somente por causa do plano.

Ambas riram e começaram a conversar sobre a matéria. Parece que hoje iam ter prova teórica sobre Defesa sobre as Artes das Trevas. Gina simplesmente deu de ombros.

Quando Gina fez menção de levantar, Harry levantou e a segurou no braço:

— Preciso falar com você, Ginny.

— Harry, me solta. - Pediu Gina, sem o encarar.

— Mas eu realmente preciso falar com...

— Me-solta-Potter!! - Grita Gina, puxando o braço dela para si. Pegou a mochila e seguiu caminhando para as suas aulas, com Kat em seu enlaço.

Harry e Ron ficaram boquiabertos. Não sabiam o que fazer. E Harry ainda escutava seu sobrenome dando ecos em sua mente.

Ah, se dependesse de Harry, isso não ia ficar assim, não ia mesmo.

Porque, se ela não queria conversar com ele de noite, à noite, antes da fugida diária dela, ela o iria escutar.

No mínimo, ela o iria escutar.

********************************************************************************

Gina fora para suas aulas. Não havia nada demais nelas naquele dia. Ela simplesmente estava contando os segundos para que o intervalo do almoço.

Quando chegou, Gina mal esperou a amiga, caminhando apressadamente para o dormitório.

Kat puxou-lhe o braço, e Gina virou-se para a amiga, com cara inquisitiva:

— Onde é que você vai?

— Vou para o dormitório, estou cansada e sem fome.

— Não vai nem comer algo, pelo menos para se manter em pé?

— Sinceramente, eu só quero deitar na cama.

— Mas você está pálida, coma algo, por favor.

— Quando eu acordar, eu vou para a cozinha beliscar algo. Prometo. - Diz Gina.

Kat consente e segue seu caminho. Enrolaria a Granger com a desculpa que foram liberadas mais cedo e que Gina aproveitara e almoçara mais cedo.

Gina deitara em sua cama. A sensação do colchão era tudo que precisava naquele momento. Nem se incomodou de fechar as cortinas, adormeceu do mesmo jeito que deitara.

********************************************************************************

Draco fora para seu almoço. Estava fazendo um esforço para não pensar na cena que tinha visto no café da manhã.

Tentou comer alguma coisa, mas a lembrança daquela cena ficava girando em sua cabeça.

Pansy viera se enroscar em seu pescoço.

— Só vou pedir uma vez hoje: Me larga, Pansy.

— Mas o que diabos aconteceu pra esse humor ficar desse jeito? - Pergunta Pansy, ainda enroscada no pescoço dele.

— Eu só acordei de mal humor. Só isso. Agora, me larga. É a segunda vez que eu peço, a terceira você não vai gostar nem um pouco... - Responde Draco.

Pansy soltou o pescoço de Draco, com uma cara chateada. Depois de algumas tentativas frustadas de tentar obter atenção dele, foi conversar com as amigas dela.

Draco olhava o tempo todo, de modo discreto, para a mesa da Grifinólia. Nada da Weasley vir almoçar.

— Está de olho em qual corvinal desta vez, Draco?

Draco olhara de relance para Dolohov.

— Porquê você acha que é o grupo dos CDFs, Dolohov?

— Simples: A grifinólia só tem meninas puritanas, a Lufa-lufa são meninas sem nenhuma ação. Fica até fácil demais deduzir.

Draco riu. O raciocínio do colega até estava certo, mas ele chegara a conclusão errada.

Gina não era nem um pouco puritana. Sorriu ao pensamento.

— Quem sabe, Dolohov...

— E não vai dizer quem é?

— Não. Não se deve cantar a vitória antes do tempo, colega.

— E se a gente estiver de olho na mesma garota?

— Nós dois sabemos quem ela vai preferir, Dolohov: Eu. - Disse, sorrindo em seguida.

Dolohov deu uma gargalhada educada e fora conversar com outros alunos.

_"Peraí, pára tudo: Eu, Draco Malfoy, a chamei de Gina mentalmente? Realmente, eu sou a condenação do sangue e sobrenome Malfoy..."_

E seguira para as outras aulas.

********************************************************************************

Hermione fora almoçar e avistou Katleen almoçando sozinha.

— Rosier, onde está Gina?

— Ela foi para a biblioteca procurar algo para ler.

Hermione volta sua atenção a Ron e ao Harry:

— Conseguiram descobrir alguma coisa? - Pergunta ela aos dois amigos.

Rony balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— E você, Harry? - Pergunta, dirigindo-se ao amigo.

— Também não.

— Pois eu descobri qual seria uma provável horcrux. - Fala baixo para os amigos.

— E qual é? - Pergunta Harry, juntando a cabeça junto com Rony para perto da amiga.

— Um medalhão, que pertenceu a Salazar Slytherin. - Responde Hermione.

— E onde vamos achar esse tal medalhão? Você sabe como ele é? - Pergunta Harry, de modo ansioso.

— Não. Mas já temos algo concreto. Podemos perguntar para os quadros. A única coisa que sabemos é que ele contém um S gravado com pedras. - Responde Hermione.

— Quais pedras, Mione? - Pergunta Rony.

— Com certeza não serão rubis, já que estamos falando de Slytherin. É mais provável que sejam esmeraldas, Ron.

O trio troca olhares entre si.  
— Bom, após as aulas, vamos pesquisar mais. Ron e eu podemos usar o benefício de termos acesso a sessão restrita dos livros da biblioteca, já que ambos somos monitores.

— Porquê eu tenho que ir junto? Hoje temos treino de quadribol... - Diz Ron, com um bico enorme.

Hermione leva a mão à boca.

— É verdade, eu havia me esquecido... Bom, então por hoje eu pesquiso sozinha. Mas não esqueça da ronda de noite.

Hermione levanta da mesa e vai para as aulas antes dos dois amigos de novo.

Rony faz um sinal com a mão para que Harry se aproximasse, e Ron sussura ao amigo:

— Cara, às vezes dá a impressão de que eu estou namorando um general daqueles filmes trouxas... Ela não descansa nunca..

Harry somente ri do comentário do amigo.

— É sério, Harry... Dá pra contar os dias que tivemos que de fato, namoramos...

— E porquê você não comenta isso para ela? Claro, falando com jeito.

— Você sabe que eu não tenho jeito para essas coisas... É capaz de ela ainda me bater, ou coisa pior, dependendo do humor dela...

Harry riu novamente e acompanhou o amigo para as outras aulas.


	9. 09 Terceiro Encontro

Gina acordara com o badalar do relógio. Nove horas. Tinha dormido até demais.

Olhara em volta. Estava com uma leve dor de cabeça, portanto tivera que fazer um esforço além do normal para enxergar Kat na cama em frente à sua, lendo algum livro.

— Até que enfim você acordou... Parecia até que tinha tomado a porção do Morto-Vivo...

— Desculpa, Kat, mas estava realmente cansada.

— Tudo bem.- Diz a amiga, colocando a testa dela junto à sua.

— Quê di... - Começa Gina a resmungar, mas é interrompida pela amiga.

— Você está febril. Creio que seria útil uma visita à Madame Pomfrey e que a senhorita ficasse de cama hoje. Sem passeios, quero dizer.

— Você sabe que, mesmo que me proibisse de ir, eu iria escondida. Além do mais, não é como se eu fosse conseguir dormir de novo...

— Sinceramente, você dá mais trabalho do que meus dois irmãos.

— Você sabe, sangue Weasley nas veias...

Ambas riram.

— Realmente, ainda bem que você não vai se casar com o Potter... Imagino como seriam seus filhos... Impossíveis de domar.

— Pois é. Não ia dar certo mesmo. - Gina, responde, rindo.

Gina levanta e começa a vestir a capa da Grifinólia por cima do pijama e a pentear os cabelos. Dessa vez, a amiga nota que ela passou um brilho labial.

— Hummm, acho que alguém está se arrumando demais para só mais uma conversa com o Sr. Desconhecido...

Gina sorri.

— E a senhorita poderia parar de me analisar o tempo todo... É meio chato isso.

— Você sabe que não dá para evitar, querida. É a maldição do sangue Rosier. - Responde Kat, sorrindo.

Gina se olha mais uma vez no espelho.

— Bom, vou indo. Não me espere acordada. - E dá uma piscadinha para a amiga, dizendo isso.

— Você sabe que eu nunca espero, querida. Mas o questionário de amanhã, você não escapa.

Ambas riram baixinho. Gina anda em direção à saída do dormitório feminino, abanando para a amiga, ainda que virada de costas.

Kat sorriu e deitou em sua cama, tapando-se com o cobertor logo em seguida.

Gina desce as escadas da maneira mais silenciosa possível. Avista um vulto.

Harry a encara por um momento. Sabia que qualquer palavra dita naquele momento iria irritar a ruiva.

Virou as costas e tornou a sentar no sofá, e a leitura do seu livro.

Quando ouviu o quadro mover-se, falou em tom audível:

— Mesmo horário e condições.

Gina simplesmente saiu, sem dar bola ao que Harry falara. Mas sabia que teria que seguir o horário, se não quisesse que ele fosse à sua procura.

Entrou na Torre de Astronomia. Olhou para o seu relógio. Onze horas. Ainda faltava bastante para que ele viesse.

Começara a cantarolar uma música. Não sabia dizer se ela era trouxa ou não, mas apenas cantava.

"Não é como se alguém fosse me ouvir cantar mesmo... Só tenho que ter cuidado para que o Filch não me escute."

Quando terminava uma canção, uma outra vinha à sua memória e a cantarolava. Afinal, isso a ajudava a passar o tempo.

* * *

Draco deitou em sua cama após as aulas. Por Merlin, as matérias de hoje eram a mais chatas. Olhou de relance para a pilha de livros que estava em sua mesa para fazer tarefas.

"Ó preguiça... Se bem que essas matérias eu só vou ter de novo semana que vem... Poderia adiar o trabalho para o final de semana..."

A idéia realmente parecia tentadora, mas ele lembrou-se de que tinha que mandar fazer o traje esse final de semana. Sabia que essas coisas demoravam, e por mais que seu sobrenome pudesse apressar as coisas, ele não fazia mágica. No mínimo, uma semana para fazer o smoking perfeito.

Draco levantou, meio que contra a sua vontade e sentou-se em sua mesa.

— Muito bem, vamos à número um.

Transfiguração. Matéria banal. Ainda mais com uma professora tão simplista como a McConnagal.

Mergulhara de cabeça e terminara em quarenta minutos a lição. Pegara a lição de Poções.

Sorriu. Nada era mais fácil do que poções.

"Não entendo como alguém tão idiota como Finnigan consegue explodir tudo o que coloca as mãos..." Pensou rindo.

Terminara a lição uma hora e quinze minutos depois. Não que tivesse dificuldade, mas sim que Poções era trabalhoso de estudar e resumir.

"Se Potter e o doninha não tivessem a CDF da sangue-ruim, quanto tempo demorariam para fazer uma lição dessas? Creio que seria demais para o cérebro deles..."

Colocou o alarme de seu relógio que ficava em cima do seu criado mudo para despertar às onze horas.

"Acho que mereço um descanso..."

Com esse último pensamento, adormeceu.

Acordara com o barulho do despertador. Mas havia mais alguma coisa de estranho.

Sentira um afago na sua cabeça. No seu cabelo.

"Cafuné..?"

Havia anos que não deixava ninguém fazer carinho ali. Era gostoso, mas só sua mãe o fazia, e quando o pai dele não estava por perto. Como o pai dele sempre fora muito rigoroso, não permitia grandes demonstrações de carinho nunca. Ele tinha realmente um coração de ferro: Gélido, impenetrável.

Abrira os olhos. Vira em sua frente uma mulher loira. Nua. E da sua idade. Demorou alguns segundos para que a imagem adquirisse foco.

Pansy.

— O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, garota?

— É que você estava tão lindo dormindo que não resisti...

— Já disse que não gosto desse tipo de coisa. E não é nem a primeira e nem a segunda vez que eu lhe aviso isso.

— Desculpa, Draquinho... - Disse Pansy, com um beicinho e abraçando Draco por trás.

Draco se desvencilha do abraço.

— A próxima vez que você fizer isso, lhe garanto que mudo a senha do dormitório e nunca mais teremos nossa diversão. Agora vá, preciso me arrumar para a ronda de hoje.

— Ultimamente você anda tão chato... - Disse, virando as costas e batendo a porta do dormitório com extrema força.

Draco suspirou, com alívio.

"Finalmente, um pouco de sossego. Eu dou um dedo pra Parkison e ela quer o braço todo... Abusada!" - Pensou sobre o fato de ela sempre tentar puxar as coisas para um romance.

Claro que um romance inexistente. Afinal, a namorada de Draco Malfoy tinha que ser à altura do seu sobrenome. O que Hogwarts limitava bastante as coisas. Mas ainda tinha umas cartas na manga.

Terminou de se vestir. Fizera isso automaticamente. Já estava acostumado. Deu uma checada no visual no espelho do seu dormitório.

Não pôde evitar um meio sorriso em seu rosto ao pensar que estava perfeito.

Sim, ele era modesto. Afinal, era um Malfoy. E humildade nos que carregavam esse sobrenome não caía bem.

Andou como de costume nos corredores do castelo. Terminara sua ronda em uma hora e quarenta minutos. Fez os cálculos mentalmente. Levaria uns cinco minutos para chegar à Torre de Astronomia.

Ao se aproximar da Torre, ouve uma voz. A voz de Gina.

Ela estava... Cantando?

Desde quando Gina sabia cantar?

Impressionado, adentrou a sala do modo mais silencioso possível, sentando-se no lugar de costume.

— Você realmente deveria tomar mais cuidado, ruiva. Pode chamar a atenção da gata do zelador.

Gina vira em direção à voz.  
— Davi! Não vi você chegar. Tudo bem? - Disse, com um sorriso amável.

Draco corou ao ver aquele sorriso. Odiava admitir que estava ficando acostumado ao ver o sorriso e a voz dela.

— Tudo normal. E com você?

— Tudo também.

— Você canta bem, Grace.

— Obrigada. Não é algo que muita gente me pegue fazendo. Mas agradeço o elogio. Você é muito gentil.

— Acredite, não estou elogiando por educação. Já ouvi milhares de mulheres que pensam que sabem cantar. Mas você realmente canta divinamente. Como um anjo.

Gina cora com a última frase, sorrindo.

— Finalmente, um pouco de cor em seu rosto.

— Hã?

— Não fora tomar café-da-manhã e nem almoçar. Não sei se jantou algo porquê eu realmente não pude jantar no Grande Salão. Mas posso deduzir que não, somente pela sua aparência.

— Como assim?

— Você fica mais pálida. Não muito. Mas eu noto.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Estou bem.

— Pois não parece. Irá para casa comemorar o natal?

— Parece que vou ser obrigada pela minha mãe. - Responde Gina, nada satisfeita.

— E como é que você pretende estar saudável para o Baile se não cuida do seu corpo?

— Por um acaso, estou notando sinais de preocupação, Davi?

Draco demora uns segundos para responder. Para Gina, pareceu uma eternidade.

Mas houve uma resposta.

— Sim, eu estou preocupado com você, Grace.

— Mas como você consegue ficar preocupado com uma pessoa que você nem conhece direito?

Draco conjura uma mesinha de café e algumas comidas.

— Sirva-se.

— Não sem uma resposta.

"Mas que raios... Porque será que ela sempre consegue as respostas que quer?"

— Conheço você mais do que você sequer pode imaginar, Ginevra.

Gina arregalou os olhos. Não que estava assustada, mas sim porquê estava surpresa.

— Como é que você sabe meu nome?

— Isso não é exatamente um segredo capital, ruiva.

— Quer dizer que nos conhecemos?

— Poderíamos dizer que sim.

— Somente de vista? Ou nos falamos?

— Acho que você está querendo informações demais por uma noite, não?

Gina suspirou. Começou a comer. Mas Gina começou a conversar sobre o professor chato de Poções e sobre a sua façanha no Clube de Duelos.

— Pois é, derrubei a minha adversária com somente três feitiços.

— Parabéns.

— E todos do primeiro ano.

— Realmente, não dá para desprezar o que se aprende no começo de Hogwarts. Muito bem, ruiva.

Gina, mesmo com a boca cheia, sorri.

— Posso saber quem fora sua adversária?

— Su Li.

Draco deu um meio sorriso.

— Ela deve ter perdido a cabeça porquê você namorou o Potter. - Draco teve que ter uma força descomunal para não falaro "santo" antes do sobrenome do seu inimigo.

— Mas e o quê que tem?

— Metade das gurias desse castelo estão de olho nele.

— E a outra metade?

— No Malfoy. - Responde, sorrindo.

— Não sei porquê. Harry não é um cara perfeito. E Malfoy... Bom, não conheço ele.

— Não vai falar mal dele? Afinal, sua família tem uma rixa antiga com os Malfoys, não?

— Não tenho porquê falar mal de uma pessoa que não conheço pessoalmente. Só não gosto quando ele chama a mim ou aos meus irmãos de doninhas.

— Mas seus irmãos o vivem xingando também.

Gina o encara, com interesse no olhar.

— Você só pode ser da Sonserina, para defender o Malfoy.

— Não necessariamente. Só digo que Malfoy não sai xingando todos por aí. Pode ser somente para se defender.

— Você falaria com Malfoy para que ele não xingasse mais meus irmãos?

— Se você também falasse com os seus para que não xingassem ele. Mas creio que isso vai ser meio impossível por agora, ruiva.

Gina encara os pratos, agora vazios, na mesinha de café conjurada.

— Se ao menos houvesse um tratado silencioso de paz entre as duas famílias... - Sussurou mais para si mesma do que para Draco. Mas Draco ouviu.

Draco pede para que ela fechasse os olhos. Gina fecha sem hesitar.

Draco a conduz pela mão para sua poltrona, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo.

— Quem sabe um dia, ruiva. - Draco diz bem baixinho em seu ouvido. Não de forma sexy, mas de forma carinhosa.

Gina começa a beijar a boca de Draco, com uma necessidade de comprovar cada pedaço, como se estivesse demarcando aquele corpo como sendo dela. Mas Draco a impede, dando um simples selinho na sua boca e um beijo em sua testa quando as coisas começam a esquentar.

— Hoje não. Quando você estiver melhor.

Gina apoia a cabeça no ombro de Draco. Draco permite. E para desespero interno de Draco, ele começa a perceber que se sentia confortável com aquilo.

— Quando lhe verei de novo?  
— Um dia antes do Natal.

— Mas isso quer dizer que somente daqui à uma semana, mais ou menos.

— Desculpe, ruiva. Mas tenho uns assuntos meio urgentes para resolver.

— E pensou sobre a gente se conhecer no Baile?

— Pensei.

— E?

— Você saberá sexta antes da partida.

— Então sexta-feira vamos nos ver.

— No mesmo horário.

Silêncio entre ambos. Mas, para os dois, não era aquele silêncio desconfortável. Era... Estranho. Bom. Transmitia paz.

Ficaram assim pelo resto da noite. Sem falar nada. Draco fazendo cafuné nos cabelos de Gina, e Gina aninhando-se em seu pescoço, sentindo o maravilhoso cheiro daquele estranho.

"Santo Merlin, só com ela sinto essa paz e perco o controle desse jeito... Realmente, estou levando o sobrenome Malfoy ao desespero..." - Pensa Draco.

Somente com ela podia, ao menos por algum tempo, esquecer a missão que lhe fora dada. E que o faria afundar na sociedade bruxa.

Enfrentar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, nem pensar. Não porque fosse covarde. Mas sim porque isso seria sentença de morte para seu pai e sua mãe. Além dele. Tinha que pensar que não era somente a vida dele que estava em jogo.

Gina também não entendia como podia ficar tão bem ao lado de uma pessoa que não conhecia o rosto ou a identidade. Era... extremamente surreal. Parecia que ela estava sonhando. Mas ela sabia que não. O cheiro dele, ela podia tocá-lo, ele estava realmente ali, fazendo cafuné em seu cabelo, que agora deveria estar totalmente bagunçado...

Ela riu.

"Quem liga para isso? Afinal, era para eu estar dormindo..."

O relógio toca. Hora da despedida.

— Está na hora, ruiva.

— Ok, boa noite, Davi. - Diz Gina, dando um selinho em sua boca.

— Boa noite, ruiva. - Responde Draco, pegando-a pelo queixo de forma carinhosa e aproximando a testa de Gina para beijá-la carinhosamente.

Gina sai correndo em direção ao seu dormitório. Encontra Harry lendo e finge não tê-lo visto, passando pelo sofá. Porém, Harry pega sua mão com força, fazendo Gina o encarar:

— Será que podemos conversar agora?

— O-que-diabos-você-quer? - Pergunta Gina entre os dentes.

— Por favor, Ginny... en..- Ele iria completar a frase, mas Gina o cortou:

— Ginny uma OVA! Para você, é Gina. Já disse que não preciso de babá. Cuida da merda da sua vida que eu consigo cuidar da minha, Sr. Perfeito. E só fale comigo o que for extremamente e restritamente o necessário. Ou seja, fora os treinos de Quadribol e quando estivermos em grupos. Fora isso, saiba que eu vou ignorá-lo completamente.

— Você não seria capaz de fazer isso, Gina... - Responde Harry, totalmente assustado com a compostura de Gina naquele momento.

— Não? - Gina ri. Uma risada provocativa. — Pague para ver. A Gina que você conhecia, aquela idiota que ficava babando por você e que só faltava lamber o chão que você pisava, ela morreu naquele maldito dia que você decidiu que seria melhor se nós terminássemos o namoro. Lembra o quanto eu chorei na sua frente? Pedindo desesperadamente para que você não fizesse isso? Pois então. Agora eu estou seguindo em frente, sem você para atrapalhar o caminho. Portanto, não se intrometa nele de novo.

E subiu as escadas, deixando um Harry extremamente perplexo para trás.

* * *

Draco deixara a Torre depois de dois minutos que Gina tinha saído. Entrara no seu quarto e se jogou em cima da cama, completamente alheio.

Pansy sai do banheiro. O cheiro dela preenche o ar.

"Ela põe perfume demais..." - Registra Draco mentalmente.

Ela começa a se sentar em cima do Draco, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem e pressionando a parte íntima de Draco com a sua.

Nenhuma reação.

Ela começa a mordiscar de leve sua orelha, beijar seu pescoço, arranhar suas costas de leve. Nada.

Draco dá o ultimato:

— Hoje não estou realmente afim, Pansy.

— Que saco, Draco! Você realmente está um porre esses dias.

— Já te disse, arranje outra pessoa para isso. E não venha mais, tenho uma missão para cumprir e você está atrapalhando.

Pansy bate a porta com força, mostrando sua indignação.

Draco passa a mão no cabelo.

Olhou a data prevista. Amanhã faria o primeiro teste do armário sumidouro.

"Por hoje, posso dormir..."

Não chegou a completar a frase, adormecendo profundamente.


	10. 10 O odioso plano

Gina dormia tranquilamente. Essa noite tinha conseguido dormir melhor do que as outras noites. Ainda sentia o perfume do seu misterioso Davi, até que sentiu uma mão a tocar na testa.

Uma mão feminina.

"_Quem está tocando minha testa à essa hora? Tinha que estragar o sonho..."_

Acorda e abre os olhos. A visão ainda está meio embaçada, mas reconhece a voz da pessoa assim que ela lhe dirige à palavra:

— Parece que você não está mais febril.

— Claro que não. Você se preocupa demais, Kat.

Gina ouve os passos da sua amiga monitora-chefe, e tira rapidamente a mão de sua amiga da testa dela.

— Ora, que cena rara, ambas acordadas antes mesmo de eu chamá-las.

— É que eu não podia esperar para contar as minhas novidades para Ginny.

— Ok, mas as conte durante o banho. Mesmo prazo, vamos. Mexam esses corpos preguiçosos.

Ambas sorriem entre si e vão para o banho.

— E então, como fora ontem? – Pergunta Rosier, completamente curiosa.

— Foi bom, mas não teve muita coisa. Só ficamos sentados juntos.

— Hm... Isso está quase virando um namoro...

— Fala sério, Kat... Como eu iria namorar uma pessoa que nem sequer sei a identidade?

— Me diz que tem alguma pista nova?

— Nada...

Kat dá um suspiro de insatisfação.

As duas tomam banho normalmente, e enquanto se arrumam, Kat larga a toalha que está secando seu cabelo, derrubando a toalha no chão.

— Caramba!! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?! – Se pergunta Kat, mas em tom bastante audível para que Gina a ouvisse.

— Não sei porquê, mas cada vez que você faz essa cara, até eu fico com medo...

— Mas Ginny, é simplesmente perfeito! Simplesmente não tem uma falha no meu plano! Eu sou incrivelmente idiota por não ter cogitado essa idéia antes!

— Começa a falar então... Mas estou sentindo que eu não vou gostar nadinha disso...

— Simples... – Kat junta a sua toalha no chão e começa a enxugar o cabelo, ainda encarando a sua amiga.

— O que é simples? Fale logo, daqui a pouco a Mione chega e não vamos poder conversar direito.

— Bom, o baile em comemoração ao natal está chegando...

— Ok, e daí? Não é como se nós duas tivéssemos com quem ir.

— Você tem sim com quem ir. E vai ser perfeito para que eu possa entrar no dormitório masculino.

— E o que diabos você quer fazer lá?

— Pegar o Mapa do Maroto para a nossa visitinha à loja de perfumes, oras!

Gina arregala os olhos.

— Você está fora do seu juízo perfeito!! Está maluca? Não vou passar a noite inteira do baile com ele... De jeito nenhum!

— Gina, escute antes de rejeitar o plano: Você vai ao baile com o Potter, e provavelmente todos os garotos estarão lá. Daí eu dou um jeito de escapar do baile e vou no dormitório dos meninos e pego o Mapa.

— E porquê você não pode ir com o Harry e eu pego o Mapa? Não era você que queria ir tanto com ele? Essa é a sua chance.

— Simples: o trio não iria acreditar que você não iria ao baile e iria achar que alguma coisa estaria errada, e iriam à sua procura. E se te pegam com o Mapa no meio do dormitório masculino? O que você iria alegar? Hein?

"_Droga!! O pior de tudo é que ela está completamente certa! E não tem um furo que eu possa me aproveitar... Mil vezes droga!!"_

— Só para constar, eu simplesmente O-DEI-O quando você tem razão...

— Eu sei. Mas é perfeito. E logo depois do baile vocês todos vão para A Toca, e ele não vai sentir falta nenhuma do Mapa. Lá você poderá devolvê-lo sem nenhuma suspeita.

— Ah, não! Você ainda vai me fazer passar o natal perto dele? Você é insana...

— Não, insana não... Sou somente friamente calculista. E isso não tem simplesmente como dar errado.

— Está certo, mas e se na noite anterior ao baile ele quiser olhar o Mapa?

— Acredite, ele está tão caidinho por você que não vai querer olhar. Ele só vai ficar pensando que você irá com ele. E sim, não estou gostando nadinha de admitir isso.

— Certo, mas deixa eu entender: Quando você vai pegar o Mapa?

— Um dia antes. Vou verificar as passagens secretas e ver qual dá acesso para aquela loja. E quando vocês forem embarcar, lhe entrego um livro com o Mapa dentro.

— Posso ir pelo menos com você verificar as passagens?

— Você tem o encontro com o Sr. Misterioso depois. E pode inclusive usar isso ao seu favor. – Kat sorri.

— Me mostre como, pois não captei ainda sua idéia.

— Você pode pedir em troca que ele não fique de marcação com você aquela noite, e aí vai poder aproveitar mais um pouco o cara misterioso.

Gina percebe que sua amiga está certa.

— Você me dá calafrios, Kat.

— Não sei porquê. Sou sua amiga, e estou fazendo isso tudo para te ajudar. Até cedi o cara que eu estou apaixonada para passar essa noite festiva com você. E não é para qualquer uma que faço isso. – Disse, piscando e sorrindo para a amiga.

— Mas o que te faz pensar que ele vai me convidar justamente na noite anterior ao baile? E nem tenho um vestido para ir...

— Sobre o vestido, isso não é nenhum problema. Tenho alguns que vão lhe servir perfeitamente. E sobre o Potter, ele é tímido demais, vai esperar até o último momento, mas vai convidá-la, pode ter certeza.

— Meninas, está na hora!! – Grita Hermione lá debaixo.

— Ok, estamos indo!! – Responde Gina.

Kat sai primeiro que a amiga, o que nunca acontecia. Gina ainda encarava o espelho, perplexa.

Kat passa por Hermione totalmente arrumada. Mas sem batom. Fato que não passa desapercebido pela monitora:

— Gina, o que houve? Vocês duas estão meio estranhas hoje...

Gina balança a cabeça levemente, acordando do transe.

— Porquê diz isso, Mione?

— Primeiro, você está quase que hipnotizada olhando para o espelho. Depois, Rosier sai sem passar batom. É só questão de ligar os pontos.

Gina olha e nota que o batom da Kat está em cima da pia. Sorri amavelmente para Hermione:

— Ela deve ter esquecido. Deve estar empolgada com o Baile.

— Acho que todas as meninas nesse castelo só falam nisso. Você já sabe com quem vai?

Gina sente sua barriga gelar.

— No momento, nenhuma idéia.

— Bom, mas isso para você não é problema: Logo, logo terá um monte de convite. – Diz Mione, sorrindo.

Ambas chegam ao Grande Salão. Gina se senta entre Hermione e Kat, como de costume. Olhava a grande quantidade de comida na mesa. A idéia de ter que ir com Harry ainda estava gritante na sua cabeça. A fazia enjoar. E com certeza fizera ela perder o apetite.

Gina retira do bolso o batom e coloca na mesa em frente à amiga.

— Você esqueceu.

Kat pega e imediatamente passa o batom em sua boca.

— Obrigada. Sabia que estava faltando algo.

— Até Mione percebeu. Seja mais esperta a próxima vez.

— Desculpe.

Enquanto Kat começa a comer, ela nota que Gina nem sequer tomou um suco. Ela coloca a mão no bolso discretamente e deixa o batom cair no chão, e enquanto finge procurá-lo, sussura no ouvido de Gina:

— Se não quer que ela suspeite, é melhor comer algo, nem que seja pouco.

Gina bufa e começa a se servir.

— Ah, achei! – Diz Kat e pega o batom.

— Não sei como você consegue ser tão discreta nessas horas...

Kat sorri.

— Um dia, você aprende também.

Hermione nota que Gina estava comendo pouco.

— Ginny, o que houve? Está se sentindo bem? Porquê está comendo tão pouco?

Gina não sabe o que responder. Abre a boca, mas novamente a fecha. Harry também a está olhando. Ela não consegue pensar numa justificativa plausível. Regime não poderia alegar, sendo que já estava magra.

Kat nota a aflição da amiga e responde rapidamente à Hermione:

— Não é nada, ela só está naqueles dias. Você sabe como ela fica um porre para comer nesses dias...

— Sei. Poderia fazer o favor de controlar a alimentação dela, Rosier? Não quero que ela desmaie por não comer direito.

— Pode deixar, Granger, não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Hermione voltou a conversar com Harry e Ron, e Gina suspira aliviada.

— Obrigada.

— De nada. Agora coma. Depois vamos direto para as aulas, temos McGonnagal no primeiro período e você sabe que ela não suporta um minuto de atraso.

— Oh, se sei...

— E amanhã, lembre-se de seguir exatamente o que te falei.

Gina termina de comer e segue com a amiga para as aulas.

* * *

Draco acorda. Hoje não estava com nenhum ânimo de ir para as aulas. Mas estava mais que acostumado a fazer coisas das quais não tinha nenhuma vontade. Hoje teria aula somente pela parte da manhã, a tarde estaria livre para ir a Hogsmeade ou fazer o que quisesse. Sua mãe deveria enviar-lhe o seu traje hoje, já que o que encomendara não estaria pronto.

"_Pelo menos, estará pronto a tempo para o Baile de Máscaras. E como é novo, não tem chance de saberem que sou eu."_

Olhara para o relógio. Hora de levantar. Como tinha enrolado na cama mais do que de costume, tivera que tomar somente uma ducha em seu banheiro. Mas isso não seria problema.

Chegara ao Grande Salão e assim que conseguiu fazer Pansy desgrudar do seu pescoço, começara a comer. Consegue ver que Gina tinha chegado antes dele para o café da manhã.

— Então, Draquinho, já preparou o traje para sábado?

— A próxima vez que utilizar esse apelido, arranjo outra companhia para ir comigo nesse maldito baile. E sim, você sabe que sempre tenho roupa para essas ocasiões, Pansy.

— Que bom!! Eu encomendei um vestido esplêndido que me custou uma fortuna... Mas você não vai se arrepender!

— Tenho pena do seu futuro marido. Vai ter que viver trabalhando para bancar seus luxinhos...

— Por isso que vou casar com você... – Disse, agarrando outra vez o pescoço dele.

— Só nos seus sonhos, Pansy. – Diz Malfoy, fazendo ela o soltar. – A garota digna de mim não vai estar apaixonada pela minha conta bancária.

— Então isso limita bastante as coisas, já que metade das garotas que estão caidinhas por você acham o fato de você ser rico bastante atrativo. – Dolohov deixa escapar, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Malfoy o fuzila com o olhar. Dolohov volta a conversar com seus colegas.

Depois seguem para as mesmas aulas chatas. Sorte que teria a tarde livre. Poderia ir a Hogsmeade arejar a cabeça.

Depois de terminar de tomar a segunda xícara de chá, Draco segue com seus capangas para a aula.

* * *

Horário do almoço. Gina estava morrendo de fome. E cansada também. Mas não teria tempo para dormir. Logo que terminou de almoçar, Kat lhe arrastou pelo braço até seu dormitório. Mandou ela esperar no banheiro.

Gina sabia que, quando Kat estava naquele estado, não adiantava contrariá-la.

Ela lhe traz uma pilha de vestido e alcança um para Gina.

— Esses são os melhores vestidos que eu tenho. Vista e me mostre como ficou em você.

— Mas são todos vestidos caros... Não poderia...

— Não só pode como deve. Acredite, nem tenho tempo de usar todos esses vestidos que minha mãe me compra.

Gina abraça a amiga.

— Sério, Kat, nem tenho como agradecer...

— Pra isso que servem as amigas. Vamos, só temos esse horário para ver isso. Depois temos mais aulas.

Gina experimentou todos os vestidos. Mas só se sentiu bem com o último.

[Nota da autora: o vestido que ela se sentiu bem, podem conferir nesse link: http:// seseo . files. wordpress. com / 2009 / 01 / evening_dress . jpg ]

— É o mais simples que eu tenho... Mas realmente ficou bem em você.

— Sabe que eu também achei? – Responde Gina, sorrindo ao se olhar no espelho.

— Acho que vou dar ele de presente para você.

— Mas Kat, não precisa...

— Não ouse não aceitar. Até porquê eu não o uso muito. E acho que um vestido Le Blanc merece ser usado com mais freqüência que eu o tenho feito.

Gina se assusta.

"_Caraça, eu estou finalmente vestindo um Lê Blanc?É uma grife extremamente cara!"_

Gina volta a se olhar no espelho. Realmente, ficou bem naquele vestido. Marcava sua silhueta, mas não era nada vulgar. Não cansara de se olhar com aquele vestido no espelho.

Kat sorri. Gina realmente era uma pessoa rara. Não era sua amiga simplesmente por ser rica ou pelo seu sobrenome. Era uma pessoa única, uma peça rara. E ficava feliz com tão pouca coisa... Desde que chegaram à Hogwarts, cuidara de Gina como se fosse sua irmã caçula.

Kat olhou para o relógio. Faltavam exatos quinze minutos para a aula.

— Ginny, você agora tem que se trocar. Temos quinze minutos para as aulas.

— Ok. Sério, Kat... Qualquer coisa que estiver ao meu alcance, você sabe...

— Pára de me agradecer, acredite, não é grande coisa.

— Para mim, é... No que eu puder te ajudar com o Harry, você sabe...

— Sei sim. Vamos, se apresse... Vou deixar ele separado pra você usar depois de amanhã.

Enquanto Gina vestia novamente seu uniforme, Kat foi guardar o vestido, separando o que Gina tinha escolhido. Depois seguiram para as suas aulas.

* * *

Draco se dirige à sua mesa para o almoço. Nota que Gina come rápido e assim que ela termina de comer, a sua amiga a arrasta para algum lugar.

— Draco, vamos dar uma volta em Hogsmeade agora de tarde?

— E por que eu iria com você, Pansy?

— Você deixaria uma garota indefesa ir sozinha?

— Primeiro, você não é nada indefesa. Segundo, Hogsmeade é segura. E se está procurando companhia, vá com uma amiga. Vou **sozinho** à Hogsmeade.

— E se eu convidasse outro para ir comigo?

— Faça como quiser. Eu já disse que vou sozinho.

Pansy sai indignada. Draco volta a sua atenção completamente ao seu almoço.

Ao se levantar, Crabbe e Goyle fazem questão de acompanhá-lo, mas ele os impede com um gesto com a mão.

— Agora eu prefiro ir sozinho, rapazes.

Crabbe e Goyle sentaram novamente em seus lugares.

Quando chegara a Hogsmeade, suspirou profundamente. Finalmente teria algum tempo de paz, para pensar consigo mesmo.

Não queria ter que matar Dumbledore. Não concordava com a maioria das idéias do velho, mas não tinha nada contra ele. Poxa, ele era um dos maiores bruxos da história! E era o único que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Então justamente por quê ele, um estudante apenas, teria que matá-lo?

Estava passando em frente a uma joalheria. Lembrara que não tinha comprado ainda o presente para sua mãe. Entrou e vira um anel que com certeza era o estilo da sua mãe, e uma pulseira interessante.

[Nota da autora: o anel que ele olhou está no link http:// trainedmonkey. com/scratch/9. 78ctw-diamond-ring. jpg e a pulseira, no link http:// s7ondemand1 . scene7 . com / is / image / PalmBeachJewelry / PBJLogoFrame_S7?$Src=PalmBeachJewelry/33800_1&$Size=345,345 . São perfeitamente seguros.]

Chamou o vendedor.

— Gostaria de olhar esse anel e essa pulseira.

— Claro, senhor Malfoy. Irá querer embrulhar ambos para presente?

— O senhor faz gravações nas pulseiras?

— Claro, e no anel também.

— No anel não é necessário. Quero uma pulseira prateada e outra dourada do mesmo modelo. Na dourada, grave um D e na prateada, um G, por favor.

— Claro. O senhor poderia aguardar um pouco. Vou fazer as gravações imediatamente.

— Perfeitamente. E o anel e a pulseira dourada, por favor, embrulhe para presente.

— Certo. – E o vendedor se retirou para começar o serviço.

Malfoy olhara em volta enquanto espera o vendedor fazer o que lhe havia pedido. Não demorou muito para que o vendedor. Pagou-lhe o que lhe era devido e se dirigiu ao castelo.

Ao adentrar, não queria falar com ninguém, queria somente dormir até que a noite viesse. Jogou-se em sua cama.

Mas não podia, tinha uma infinidade de matéria para estudar. Bufou e levantou-se da cama.

Apesar de tudo, lá era uma escola. Podia não sentir que era, porque se sentia mais em casa lá, apesar de muitas vezes se sentir sozinho, do que em sua própria mansão.

Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, pegou o primeiro livro que tinha colocado na sua pilha e começou a trabalhar.  
O despertador tocara, sinalizando que eram 11 horas. Fora direto a sala precisa. Pagou o pássaro que estava na gaiola e falou o encanto. Abrira.

Não havia nada dentro.

"_Se receberam o pássaro, vão mandar uma mensagem. É só aguardar..."_

Esperou exatamente um minuto. Falou novamente o encanto.

Abrira o armário sumidouro.

O pássaro estava lá dentro. Morto.

Draco não podia acreditar até onde ia a crueldade humana. Não tinha nenhuma necessidade de matar o coitado.

Mas essa era a mensagem. Mais clara, impossível. E provavelmente fora sua tia Bellatrix quem recebera o pássaro.

"_Tudo que aquela mulher toca, morre. Entendo porque minha mãe não simpatiza nem um pouco com ela..."_

Coloca o passarinho de volta à sua antiga gaiola. Era a única coisa que podia fazer por ele.

Volta direto ao seu dormitório. Sorte que Pansy não estava lá.

Queria ficar sozinho.

Na verdade, queria vê-la.

— Amanhã...

Não chegou a concluir o pensamento. Adormecera.


	11. 11 Café da manhã e Herbologia

Gina acordara sem nenhum ânimo. Seria hoje que Harry a convidaria para ir com ele ao Baile, como dissera Kat.

Olhou as cortinas em volta de sua cama.

"_Se isso fosse há apenas um ano atrás, eu estaria tão feliz que pularia de felicidade e nem teria pregado o olho... Que merda!"_

Ouviu a porta do dormitório ser aberta e rapidamente fechada. Os passos de Hermione ecoaram impacientes pelo dormitório feminino. E quando chegaram ao lado de sua cama, cessaram.

Hermione, nada delicadamente, abrira de súbito as cortinas, fazendo com que Gina levasse às mãos à frente de seu rosto.

— Hora de levantar. Vamos...

— Ok... – Gina levanta, ainda fazendo sombra para o rosto com a mão esquerda. Vira que ela fizera do mesmo jeito com a Kat, que, como sempre, odiava o jeito meio bruto que ela vinha acordá-las.

Quando Hermione saíra, com as duas já em pé e arrumando as coisas para o banho, Kat não esperou mais nem um segundo:

— Hoje ela está mais agressiva que o normal. O que houve com a Granger?

— Hoje é sexta-feira. Ela sempre fica de mal-humor nesses dias...

— Credo, ela deveria estar pulando de felicidade... Pelo menos, seria o que uma pessoa normal faria...

— Katleen... – Gina fala num tom de repreensão.

— Ok, pardon. Vamos indo.

As duas vão em direção ao banheiro. Despem-se e ligam os chuveiros.

— Então, já tem alguém para ir no Baile com você?

— Claro. Me convidaram ontem.

— E posso saber quem?? – Pergunta Gina, curiosa.

—Davies.

Gina faz uma cara de extremo nojo.

— Cara, não tinha coisa melhor não? Logo ele...

— Hey, ele é bonito...

— Você só escolhe pela aparência das pessoas? Fala sério, ele parece ser metido, arrogante, presunçoso...

— Calma, vá com calma, garota. Você já conversou com ele? Ou ele lhe fez algo?

Gina emudeceu.

— Não... Na verdade, não.

— Então. Quem está se baseando apenas pela aparência agora? Ele até é um dos garotos mais bem-educados que eu conheço nesse castelo. E tem alguma coisa parecida com uma massa cefálica, ao contrário de muitos aqui.

Gina riu. O pior é que a amiga tinha razão nisso.

As duas se arrumaram como de costume. Chegaram ao Grande Salão e se serviram normalmente.

Gina tinha vontade de sair correndo e voltar a dormir. Melhor dizendo, queria ter um Vira-Tempo, para que o dia de hoje e amanhã passassem voando.

"_Maldito baile! Dumbledore podia ter feito esse baile depois do Baile de Máscaras... Merda!!"_

Quando fez questão de se levantar, Harry a chamou:

— Gina?

— Sim? – Gina pergunta, virando-se para Harry.

— Poderia conversar com você... Você sabe, sozinho?

Gina começa a sentir como se seu estômago estivesse dentro de liquidificador. O sorriso de Kat não amenizava nada a situação.

— Então, vou na frente, Ginny. Guardo um lugar para você na estufa.

— Hum, ok. Até mais, Kat.

Via sua amiga ir em direção à aula com passos largos e apressados. Não sabia quantas vezes amaldiçoara a amiga mentalmente, mas sabia que era mais de dez.

— Bom, você sabe, o baile vai ser amanhã... – Começou Harry, timidamente.

— Sei.

— Bom... Estava pensando... Isso é, se você ainda não tiver... Quer dizer...

Bom... Gina não era de rir da desgraça alheia... Mas ver o Harry, naquele estado de nervosismo, para convidá-la ao baile era realmente cômico. Até porque, agora as situações eram inversas. Não era ela quem estava nervosa.

Gina teve que controlar dentro de si mesma a vontade louca de rir.

— Queriasabersevocênãoqueriraobailecomigo!

Gina franze a face.

— Harry, não entendi nada que você falou.

Harry respirou fundo. Ela estava ali, disposta a escutá-lo. Mas o nervosismo não passava. E se ela lhe respondesse um sonoro não? E se ela risse da sua proposta? E se ele tivesse chegado muito tarde?

Harry simplesmente tinha que tentar. Mas sentia a cabelça explodindo. Não tinha pregado o olho a noite inteira.

— Você viria ao baile comigo?

Harry a encarava, esperando uma resposta. Gina sustentava o olhar.

— Tenho condições. Se você as aceitar, então irei ao baile com você.

— Quais? – Harry pergunta, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Primeira, nada de romance. Não quero que isso se transforme num encontro.

Harry entortou a boca, mas confirmou com a cabeça que aceitara a condição.

— Segunda, quero salvo-conduto esta noite, o que significa que você não poderá me esperar no Salão Comunal e muito menos espiar no Mapa do Maroto onde eu estarei.

— Mas, Ginny... – Harry tentou argumentar, mas foi atropelado por Gina:

— E o que eu disse à você sobre o meu apelido ainda é válido.

"_Caralho..."_ – Pensou Harry.

— Ok. E o que eu ganho com isso?

— A minha companhia por toda a noite do baile não é o suficiente?

Harry sabia que era mais que ela estava disposta a fazer.

— Ok, condições aceitas. Só espero que não se meta em confusão, Gina.

— Bem, então estou indo. Até amanhã, Harry.

— Até, Gina.

Gina andou calmamente até conseguir notar que Harry não estava mais em seu campo de visão, e fora correndo até a estufa.

Ao entrara na mesma, só deu tempo para que se posicionasse ao lado da amiga: o sinal tocara, dando início as aulas.

— Bom dia, alunos! Hojhe vamos fazer a extração do pus de Bobotúberas. Mas antes disso, coloquem as suas luvas e máscaras. O pus delas, em contato direto com a pele, causa bolhas. Cada um tem que colher exatos quatros frascos. Podem começar.

Gina e Kat colocam cada uma suas máscaras. Kat faz uma cara de quem não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Já Gina, só faltava pular de entusiasmo.

— E aí, como foi a conversa?

— Eu ainda odeio quando você tem razão em algo, mas ele me convidou para ir ao baile com ele.

— Ótimo. Então é só pegar o Mapa durante o almoço.

— E se a Mione perguntar, o que digo pra ela?

— Ei, vocês duas! Porque não tiraram nem sequer uma gota? Vamos, prometi a Papoula que teríamos bastante pus para ela ainda no final dessa manhã.

As duas ficam quietas por um momento, até a professora se dirigir a uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa, que também não estava fazendo. Enquanto a professora demonstrava mais uma vez para a aluna da Lufa-Lufa como era o processo, ambas continuaram:

— E como você pretende fazer isso, com a Mione em seu enlaço?

— Simples. Acidentalmente noto que esqueci o Livro para a próxima aula, peço para que você guarde um lugar pra mim e vou. Rápido e fácil.

Gina sorri com o canto da boca.

— Realmente Kat, você me dá calafrios... Têm certeza que caiu na casa certa no Ritual de Seleção? Acho que você está mais pra Sonserina do que pra essa casa...

— Os sonserinos também não são tão maus quanto a fama deles pregam. Também não entendi porque sou a primeira Rosier a cair na Grifinória. Mas não importa.

— Qual casa normalmente vão os membros da sua família?

— Sonserina.

— Bom, ainda bem que o Chapéu te colocou aqui. Duvido que tivéssemos nos conhecido se você tivesse ficado na Sonserina.

— Também acho isso. – Responde Kat, sorrindo.

Gina termina de colher as suas amostras e, vendo que a professora ainda está ajudando outros alunos, faz os de sua amiga.

— Obrigada, Ginny. Não queria mesmo ter que tocar naquelas coisas horrendas...

— Por favor, Kat, são só plantas... Não lhe fazem mal algum...

— Não, só estragariam minha pele se entrassem em contato com o pus delas...

— Por isso que servemn as luvas e as máscaras de proteção...

— Sério, Ginny, agora entendo porquê você namorou o Neville... Mas sério, falou em risco para minha beleza, mantenho distância.

— Muito bem, quem já terminou estão dispensadas. Daqui a cinco minutos o sinal vai tocar, portanto, quem não terminou, apressem-se.

Amas as meninas seguem para as suas aulas, acompanhadas de alguns outros alunos.

* * *

Draco acorda.

"_Graças à Merlin, hoje é sexta..."_

Desligara o despertador. Seis horas. Se dirigiu ao Banheiro dos Monitores como sempre fazia.

Despiu-se e mergulhara naquela enorme banheira. Bolhas e jatos de hidromassagem começaram a sair, relaxando-o. A sereia lhe cumprimenta, como sempre o fazia. Ele responde, educadamente, ao mesmo, com um aceno de cabeça.

Afinal, Malfoy só dirigiam a palavra quando era estritamente necessário. E tudo que queria agora era aproveitar um pouco o silêncio.

Ainda podia sentir seu peso sobre seu corpo, o perfume dos seus cabelos em suas narinas. Pendeu a cabeça para trás. Deixou-se viajar em seus pensamentos pelo restante de tempo que o tinha.

"_Caramba... Eu estou ferrado... E quando eu matar o velhote, com que cara a Gina vai olhar pra mim? Ou quando ela descobrir que sou eu com quem ela se encontra todas as noites? Que a beijei daquele jeito?"_

Draco mergulha a cabeça na banheira. Ao imergir, passa os dedos da mão direita em seus cabelos, colocando-os para trás.

"_Se bem que... Beijo é uma coisa que não se dá sem receber... Ela correspondeu ao beijo. Isso quer dizer que ela gostou também."_

Enxugou-se e colou o seu roupão. A Sereia lhe acenou com a mão, despedindo-se. Ele volta a acenar com a cabeça e se dirige ao seu dormitório.

Veste seu uniforme e ajeita o cabelo. Com um feitiço, o faz ficar impecavelmente no lugar, como se fosse um "gel mágico". Sorri.

"_Como o esperado de um Malfoy... Perfeito."_

Chegando ao Grande Salão, senta entre Crabbe e Goyle e se serve de uma xícara de chá. Nota Gina e a amiga tomando café, conversando sobre alguma coisa.

— Viu, Draco? Adiaram a festinha... – Diz Pansy, se enroscando em seu pescoço.

— Que pena para você. – Diz ele, tirando os braços da colega em volta de si.

Quando olha e vê Gina e a amiga levantando-se, mas com o Potter puxando Gina pela manga, falando com ela.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitam. Larga a xícara na mesa, antes que ele a quebre por um acidente de auto-controle.

"_Potter, solte ela... Juro pelo sangue do mais ancestral Malfoy que um dia vou triturar cada osso do seu maldito corpo por tocar na MINHA garota..."_

Draco vê ambos parados conversando. Potter parecia não gostar muito. Gina estava séria.

"_Nessas horas, chega a dar raiva não saber ler lábios... Merda! Se bem que a essa distância, seria algo realmente impossível."_

— Draco, você está bem? – Pergunta Pansy, colocando a mão em cima da testa dele.

Draco retira de maneira rude a mão dela do lugar.

— Estou perfeitamente bem, porquê a pergunta?

— Malfoy, seu rosto... Está vermelho... – Aponta Dolohov.

— Estou bem, deve ser somente um resfriado. Vamos, já terminei meu café.

E segue com passos largos e impacientes em direção à aula.

Mas de uma coisa, Draco tinha certeza: Perdera todo o apetite e estava morrendo de vontade de amaldiçoar até o último fio de cabelo de um certo alguém.


	12. 12 Aulas e Questionário

Draco simplesmente queria a pele esfolada viva de Harry. Não conseguira se acalmar em nenhum momento das aulas matutinas. A vontade dele era de ir lá e repetir a cena do trem na chegada de Hogwarts. Nunca tinha gostando tanto de dar um soco no meio da cara de alguém.

"_Mas que droga! Tudo que escuto é a Pansy falando sobre o maldito Baile... Se soubesse um feitiço silenciador que não precisasse o uso da varinha... Essas magias boas eles não ensinam nessa merda de escola!"_

Fora para a aula de Transfiguração totalmente insatisfeito. O _"maldito"_ sorriso de Harry não fazia ele melhorar... Até piorava o humor dele. Dúvidas não paravam de cogitar em sua mente. Simplesmente não conseguia focar em nada.

"_O que será que o santo Potter queria com ela? Será que ele resolveu voltar com ela? Será que..."_

Malfoy foi abruptamente trazido de volta à realidade por uma Mc Connagal dando sinal para começarem a fazer o exercício da aula de hoje.

— Blaise, o que ela pediu para a gente fazer?

— Menos vinte pontos por estar desatento em minha aula, senhor Malfoy.

Malfoy somente lançou um olhar fulminante para ela, sem lhe responder uma palavra. Notara que o "Trio Maravilha" sorria de sua repreensão. Depois que a professora virou as costas e se dirigiu à algum outro canto, Blaise sussurou:

— É apenas para transformar esses objetos que cada um tem na frente em um animal... O que diabos você tem?

— Nada, só estou um pouco distraído.

— Certo, nem parece que eu te conheço, Draco.

— Blaise, cala a merda da sua boca, estamos em aula.

Blaise repara que Malfoy transformou o objeto em um singelo passarinho. Bufou. Sabia que algo não ia bem. Seu tio deixou escapar pela boca grande de que o jovem Malfoy estava andando em brasas, que seria só questão de tempo para que o Grande Lorde o matasse, que ele seria só uma marionete para o caminho da glória.

Sinceramente, se Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear queria Dumbledore morto ou o Potter, para ele era completamente indiferente. Mas ele não ia deixar seu amigo se ferrar. Não ia mesmo.

Porque, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, na Sonserina também existia amizade.

Draco sentia ainda os olhos amigáveis de seu amigo na sua nuca. Sabia que o Zabini era uma das raras pessoas que podia chamar de amigo. Mas não iria envolver mais ninguém nessa sujeira.

Depois da aula, Draco fora direto para seu dormitório. Se jogara deitado na cama. Não queria comer. Aliás, querer até que queria enfiar algo em seu estômago, só não conseguia... A imagem repugnante do "santo" Potter conversando com Gina,aquilo simplesmente lhe repunava...

Alguém bate em sua porta.

"_Maldição..."_

— Pansy, eu realmente quero ficar sozinho. – Diz, sentando, apoiando em seus braços atrás do corpo.

Zabini entra.

Draco bufa e se joga de novo, apontando a poltrona para o amigo.

— Prefiro ficar em pé, se não se importa.

— O problema é seu. – Draco diz, indiferente.

— Porquê não foi almoçar?

— Não é da sua conta, Zabini.

— Acredite, é da minha conta que você está mais do que ferrado. E como seu amigo, estou aqui para lhe alertar. Nem todo mundo é estúpido nessa casa. Muito menos nesse castelo, Malfoy.

Draco se senta num gesto rápido em sua cama.

— Do que diabos você está falando, Blaise?

— Junte as merdas das peças, Draco: Primeiro, na sua ronda, você costumava fazê-la em menos de quarenta minutos, e no máximo meia noite estava em seu dormitório, que por sinal, para seu azar ou sorte, você passa pelo meu dormitório pra chegar ao seu. Agora, você tem chegado sempre depois da uma hora. E não é como se o castelo reproduzisse quartos do nada.

— Não entendo ainda onde queres chegar.

— Alto lá, ainda não terminei.

Draco fica tenso. Blaise pôde perceber pelas feições dele, que agora estavam duras. Mesmo assim, Draco tentou se mostrar indiferente.

— Depois, cada vez que olho, você está olhando uma das mesas. E foi extremamente fácil deduzir que era a da Grifinória, já que cada vez que acontece algo envolvendo a Weasley, você fica aéreo, irritado ou feliz. Você até sorri. E isso, caro amigo, nunca o vi fazendo em seis anos longos que passei nesse castelo.

— Você pirou, Blaise... Imagina, eu interessado na caçula dos Weasley...

— Pode enganar os outros com essa merda de papo, Draco. Eu não caio nessa. E é melhor você se abrir comigo, posso encobrir o que for necessário.

Draco levanta e começa a andar de um lado a outro de seu dormitório. Verifica se havia alguém na porta escutando a conversa. Ninguém.

"_Graças a Merlin..."_

Fecha porta, tranca a mesma e põe um feitiço silenciador no quarto, providenciando que somente os dois pudessem se ouvir, e mais ninguém.

— Porra, Blaise, você podia parar de meter o bedelho aonde não-é-da-sua-conta... – Falou as últimas cinco palavras entre os dentes.

— Então eu estou certo. E o que pretende fazer?

— Eu não sei...

— Eu não acho que ela sonha em namorar um Comensal da Morte, sabe?

— Eu-não-sou-um-comensal!! – Diz Draco, frustado.

— Meu amigo, é só questão de tempo para que você receba a Marca. Isso é um fato. Negar receber a marca nesse natal é como se fosse sua sentença de morte.

Draco passa os dedos entre os cabelos.

— O prazo da sua tarefa também está ficando curto a cada dia. O Lorde não vai tolerar falhas. Você simplesmente arranjou o pior tempo para se deixar levar, Draco.

— E você acha que eu queria isso? Queria gostar de uma maldita Weasley? De ter qualquer coisa com aquela família? Tu acha que eu já não pensei em como meus pais vão reagir? Ou que eu vou ser esfolado pelo Potter e sua merda de seguidores? – Responde Draco, irritado.

Blaise se joga na poltrona.

— Gostar? Oh, meu santo Merlin... Estamos realmente em maus lençóis.

— Como? Ah, agora que você percebeu? – Draco responde, cinicamente.

— Draco, você ADMITIU que gosta da Weasley. Em voz alta. E para isso acontecer, não pode ser um mero gostar.

Draco gelou. O sangue das veias dele congelou. O coração falhou uma batida. A respiração cessou por um instante, mas que para Draco, fora uma eternidade.

"_Fudeu. Simplesmente fudeu." _– Draco pensou.

— Ok, vamos ser diretos: O que você quer em troca? – Draco pergunta para Zabini

Blaise arqueou as sombrancelhas.

— Para manter a boca fechada.

— Quero somente que você fique vivo.

Draco riu.

— Vamos, Blaise, sabemos que sonserinos não são assim...

— Draco, cala a merda da boca. Só me prometa que vai sair dessa vivo e que eu não vou ter que ir ao seu enterro antes de no mínimo, uns quarenta anos.

— Você sabe muito bem que não posso prometer isso, Zabini. Não no estado que está a Guerra.

Zabini e Draco ficaram em silêncio. Draco observava Zabini de pé, apoiado em sua escrivaninha, quase sentado em cima da mesma. Zabini levara a mão à boca e ficara naquela posição por uns dois minutos.

— Você sabe que ele sabe ler mentes, não? Leglimência. – Pergunta Zabini.

— Sei. – Draco responde.

— Me diz que pelo menos você sabe Oclumência. Pelo amor de Merlin, diga que sabe, Malfoy! – Draco nem sabia explicar como, só notara que Blaise estava perto quando o mesmo o sacode pelos braços.

— Não , não sei. E você está descontrolado, Zabini.

Zabini o solta por um momento, mas o joga em cima da poltrona, o fazendo sentar e o encara.

— Todo dia, depois das sete, eu virei aqui em seu dormitório. Vou lhe ensinar o que sei. Não é muito, mas pode facilitar que esse fato não seja descoberto. E que você não morra por ele.

— E o quanto você sabe disso?

— Meu pai me ensinou. Dizia que podia ser útil para que eu não fosse morto por algum pensamento estúpido.

Quando Blaise alcançara a porta e tocara a maçaneta, antes de abrir a porta, dirigiu à fala ao amigo mais uma vez:

— Ainda resta meia hora para o horário de almoço acabar. Melhor ir comer algo. Hoje Vai ser exaustivo o treinamento e se você não tiver comido algo, não vai agüentar.

Quando Blaise alcançou a porta, Draco o puxou pelo braço.

Blaise o encara.

— Fico te devendo essa.

— Se mantenha vivo para pagar a dívida então.

Ouvindo isso, Draco soltou o braço de Zabini. Esperou ouvir os passos do amigo ao final da escada e seguira ele.

Chegara à mesa meio minuto depois de seu amigo. Almoçaram juntos, conversando sobre as ligas de Quadribol.

"_Blaise realmente sabe fingir que nada aconteceu... Se existir algum Deus, por favor, me conceda a mesma habilidade que Blaise nesse natal, por favor..."_

Terminaram o almoço e foram seguindo para as aulas. Draco não sabia se estava mais aliviado por ter alguém que ficaria do seu lado mesmo dando merda, ou se sentia culpado por arrastar mais uma pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com a história.

Mas de alguma forma, poder falar com Zabini tornava a coisa mais... Fácil? Não, fácil não era bem a palavra. Talvez "leve". Não sabia se era porque ele também iria receber a Marca Negra, ou se era porque ele sabia de Gina.

Enfim, conseguiu esvaziar os pensamentos e prestar mais atenção às outras aulas. Chegara exausto em seu dormitório e dormira mesmo com o uniforme.

Tinha exatamente uma hora antes de Zabini chegar. Deveria jantar, mas estava com tanto sono...

Adormecera. Não sonhara. Mas relembrava o perfume que exalava dos cabelos da **sua** garota.

Da **sua** ruiva.

Da **sua **Gina.


	13. 13 Começo do pesadelo

**Nota da autora:** Gennteee, demorou mas chegou! Mais um capítulo quentinho pra vocês! E esse eu dedico pra **Anny_s2**, do site Nyah!Fanfiction, que incentivou esse capítulo sair e que veio até o site me cobrar x)

Enfim, ele foi escrito co bastante carinho e espero que todos que leiam gostem dele.

Enjoy e mandem reviews com sugestões, critícas, elogios, vale tudo ;)

Bjokinhas!

* * *

Gina estava sonolenta. A aula de História da Magia podia ser interessante para Mione, mas para ela e Katleen, elas provocavam uma enorme sonolência.

Katleen seguiu reto pelo corredor que dava acesso ao Grande Salão, enquanto Gina ficara mais atrás. Katleen se virou:

— Vai na frente, Kat. Vou ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto antes.

— Ok, mas vê se não demora.

Gina entrou num dos banheiros que ficava perto do Grande Salão (não o da Murta-que-Geme) e, para a sua infelicidade, encontrara algumas sonserinas lá também. Bem, o problema não era elas serem da casa da serpente, e sim quem eram: Pansy e suas "amigas"

Gina fingiu não ver e passou por elas, indo direto à pia para poder lavar seu rosto, tentando fazer o sono desaparecer. Tentara não ouvir o que elas estavam conversando, mas era impossível, sendo que Parkinson estava praticamente gritando dentro do mesmo:

— Pois é, meninas, eu irei com o Draquinho no baile de amanhã. Mal posso esperar!

— Mas era certo que vocês dois iam, não? Afinal, vocês são praticamente namorados...

— É que o Draquinho tem vergonha de admitir, mas somos sim. E não posso culpá-lo... Afinal, sou linda demais.

Gina não pôde segurar um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

"_Ela? Linda? Com aquele corpo? Meu Deus, a visão dela deve ter sido afetada por algum feitiço embaçante..."_

Gina passa o lápis no olho e, quando anda em direção a porta, a turma da Parkinson se coloca à sua frente, impedindo a passagem.

Gina dá meia volta pra fazer a volta, mas Parkinson lhe dirige a fala:

— Não sabe que deve pedir permissão para passar, traidora?

— Para quem? Não estou vendo ninguém importante na minha frente. – Responde Gina.

Ela vira de costas de novo mas, quando vai andar, Parkinson agarra seu braço.

— Não sabe com quem está falando, sua amante de trouxas?

— Sei, com uma cobra arrogante que se acha a rainha do castelo.

— Eu não me acho, queridinha, eu **sou**. E cobra pra mim é elogio, creio que você não vai querer provar do veneno, Weasley.

Gina ri escandalosamente.

— Você deveria ir à enfermaria, Parkinson, porque só um cego a compararia com uma rainha. Aliás, cego e surdo, porque essa sua voz de gralha simplesmente irrita qualquer um. E sim, você é uma cobra estúpida e burra o bastante para se morder, portanto, cuidado pra não morder a merda da sua língua e cair morta por aí.

E empurra Parkinson, abrindo a passagem para si, que cai para o lado. A turma sonserina corre e vê se ela não está machucada. Depois de passar por elas, perto da porta, Gina se vira e fala:

— É esse o lugar que pertence às cobras. O chão, juntamente com os vermes. – E sai.

Parkinson pega o conjunto de sombras que tinha ganhado de sua mãe e joga fechado contra o espelho, quebrando-o. A turma de amigas sonserinas se assustam.

— Essa piranha me paga.

Gina estava furiosa, e se sentou apressadamente ao lado da amiga.

— O que houve? – Pergunta Kat, preocupada com a amiga.

— Nada. Só um encontro desagradável com umas sonserinas.

— Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado.

— Elas não podem me fazer nada dentro desse castelo. Qual a próxima aula depois do almoço?

— Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Mal posso esperar! Amo essa aula.

— Eu sei... E confesso que é meio estranho uma Barbie girl curtir bagunçar o cabelo nessa aula.

— Para quem sabe todos os feitiços de cor, não precisa temer uma leve baguncinha no cabelo. – Kat responde, piscando para a amiga. – Vamos, coma algo. Não quero que a Granger me mande controlar a sua alimentação novamente.

— Ok... – Se serviu de salada e de mais alguma coisa que via na mesa.

— Ansiosa para que chegue a noite, não? – Comentou Kat para Gina.

Gina deu um sorriso cúmplice para a amiga, mas quando ia responder, Harry surgiu atrás de Gina.

— Gina, tudo bem?

Gina sentiu náuseas somente de ouvir a voz do amigo. Ao notar isso, se recriminou profundamente, afinal de contas, Harry ainda era seu amigo.

Inspirou profundamente e, mantendo o melhor sorriso cínico, virou para o Harry e disse:

—Tudo, Harry. – Gina virou o rosto de relance para Kat e se surpreendeu: A amiga já tinha arranjado papo com uma outra Grifinória sobre a aula DCAT.

"_Mas como diabos ela consegue fazer isso?"_

— Gina, queria saber que horas você pretende chegar no baile... Você sabe, para que eu te espere na escadaria e tal... – Harry parecia nervoso.

—Hm... Meia hora depois do início do baile está bom pra você?

— Claro.

— Então está marcado.

—Hmm.. Ok, então... Até amanhã.

— Até.

Aquele breve papo tinha feito Gina perder todo o a amiga, e ela entendera, se despedido da colega e acompanhando a amiga para a aula.

— Parece que alguém está super ansioso para o Baile... Te invejo, amiga. – Disse Kat, piscando para Gina.

— Eu trocava alegremente de par com você.

— Mas não fora você que disse que o meu par era um arrogante, mesquinho, e outras coisas mais que eu não me lembro?

— Bom... Qualquer coisa parece ser melhor que ir com o Harry.

De repente, Hermione chega à mesa e começa a falar com Gina. Katleen olha ao redor e vendo que, aparentemente, todos estão à mesa, aproveita a deixa:

— Esqueci meu livro da próxima aula no dormitório.

Hermione ouve e se dirige à Katleen:

— Então vá rápido lá e pegue-o. Não quero que a Grifinória perca pontos.

— Certo. Gina, guarde um lugar pra mim, ok?

Gina confirmou com a cabeça. Comeu um pouco mais e depois pegou sua mochila, indo direto a aula de DCAT.

* * *

Draco senta na mesa da Sonserina. Dá um profundo suspiro. Não queria comer. Não queria, não tinha vontade. Mas forçou-se a observar o que tinha naquela mesa. Tortas, frutas, algumas saladas, a variedade era quase idêntica ao cardápio de sua mansão. Contra a própria vontade, se forçou a servir um pedaço de torta e alguma salada em seu prato.

"_Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar doente, não posso."_

— E então, Malfoy, ansioso pelo Baile? – Pergunta Dolohov.

— Será que eu sou o único que não ligo a mínima para essa coisa estúpida de Baile?

— Vejo que alguém acordou com o pé errado essa manhã.

— Primeiramente, não é pé errado, e sim esquerdo. Segundo, não seria o pé e sim humor. Terceiro, estou perfeitamente bem o suficiente para sacar o **real** motivo dessa merda de Baile, coisa que você ainda não foi capaz de captar.

— E qual seria?

— Distrair a atenção do que _realmente_ está acontecendo fora desse castelo. Criar um falso clima de segurança. Fingir que não há nenhuma ameaça.

Dolohov não se conteve e deu uma gargalhada.

— Imaginação fértil a sua, não? O Diretor pode ser estúpido, mas burro ao ponto de fazer isso, ele...

— Justamente por ele não ser burro que está fazendo isso, Dolohov. E encha essa sua boca de comida, não posso ensinar a você ler nas entrelinhas.

Dolohov fica emburrado. Realmente, Draco não estava num humor sociável. Malfoy simplesmente continua a comer. Sua cabeça estava atarefada com muitas coisas. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

Blaise senta-se em frente a ele e o cumprimenta com um leve aceno de cabeça. Malfoy responde com o mesmo gesto. Blaise estava trocando olhares com algum aluno da corvinal. Malfoy deixa escapar um sorriso de canto.

"Tudo bem ele ser bissexual, mas ele podia ao menos se dar o trabalho de disfarçar, não?"

Não que isso incomodasse Malfoy. Sabia que ele era seu amigo, e nunca cruzaria a barreira que isso implicava. E Malfoy também não tinha preconceito com relação a isso.

Foi arrancado de seus devaneios quando uma extremamente irritada (eufemismo puro, para não utilizar irada), senta-se (eufemismo para joga-se) à mesa ao lado de Draco.

— Aquela vagabunda me paga!

— O que foi dessa vez?

— A piranha barata da Weasley me _derrubou_ no chão!

Draco riu. Não pode se conter.

"_Aquela ruivinha tem um temperamento bastante explosivo..."_

— Eu não consigo ver onde está a graça, Draco. Uma _verme nojenta_ me tocou com aquelas _malditas_ mãos _imundas_ e me _derrubou!_ – Disse a Draco, frisando as palavras.

— Pois então, eu lhe faço a caridade de explicar onde está a graça. – Disse Malfoy, virando seu rosto para o dele com a mão, numa forma extremamente carinhosa. – A graça está que você, uma pessoa que sempre tem uma resposta para dar no ato, não conseguiu dar uma simples resposta para uma grifinóriazinha que você descreve como verme. A outra, está no fato que, se você pensa isso tudo dela, não acha que está dando atenção demais à quem não merece?

Pansy arregala os olhos. Blaise simplesmente observa a cena, sem piscar. Dolohov fica de boca aberta, não conseguindo fechá-la.

Draco simplesmente larga o rosto da garota, e se levanta, pegando sua mochila. Pansy se levanta e tenta segui-lo, mas Draco faz um aceno de mão.

— Draco Malfoy, isso não vai ficar assim... – Ela lhe responde.

Ele simplesmente sorri. Mas por dentro, estava gargalhando.

Primeiro, porque a sua garota tinha dado uma lição na grudenta da Pansy, a ponto de ela ter ficado quase cega de raiva.

Segundo, por que ameaças não surgiam efeito nele. Por Merlin, ele era um nobre. Um Malfoy. Ela JAMAIS iria conseguir lhe ferir.

Chegou em seu dormitório e simplesmente se jogou na cama. A vontade dele era simplesmente de dormir. Dormir até aquilo tudo acabar. Olhava para os primários, e não podia admitir, mas estava com inveja.

Riu baixo. Sim, Draco Black Malfoy sentia inveja.

Inveja porque eles ainda tinham esperanças. Esperanças de ter alguns anos de colégio naquele estúpido castelo normais. Pacíficos. E odiava admitir isso, mas sabia que isso tudo estava em poder do testa rachada.

Não podia falar à ninguém, até porque odiava a pessoa que o testa rachada era. Porque ele tinha tudo o que ele sempre quis. Podia fazer e dizer o que bem entendesse. Tinha uma liberdade que nem ele, com toda sua fortuna, seria capaz de conquistar.

Ouve um barulho. Sua coruja bica o vidro da janela. Outra coruja está ao lado dela. Abrira primeiro a coruja do corujal. Era o capitão do time de Quadribol, dizendo que o treino fora cancelado, em vista do Baile.

"Que surpresa..." – Diz, em tom irônico, para si mesmo.

A outra, ele engoliu em seco quando viu de quem era. Da sua mãe. Dizendo exatamente onde iriam passar o natal. Estava escrito o nome do hotel, o quarto, o horário que deveria chegar e que queimasse a carta após lê-la. Sua mãe também lhe explicara que não poderia mandar ninguém buscá-lo, tendo em vista que ninguém sabia sobre a viagem dela.

Ao terminar de ler, fizera o que sua mãe recomendara.

Estava simplesmente cansado de tudo isso. Queria que terminasse de uma vez. Queria poder voltar para casa, que um dia fora seu lar, e que agora, não é mais segura. Queria poder simplesmente andar por toda sua mansão, sem correr o risco de dar de cara com um Comensal, ou pior, com o próprio Voldemort.

"Queria que o Potter vencesse e acabasse com tudo isso..."

Com esse pensamento, adormecera.

Dormira tão profundamente que somente ouvira as batidas da porta quando Blaise repetiu-as com mais força.

— Quem?

— Zabini.

— Entre.

Blaise entra, sabendo que Pansy estava em seu enlaço. Tranca a porta após entrar e coloca um feitiço silenciador, fazendo que apenas os dois se ouvissem.

Pansy tenta escutar algo por dois minutos, depois desiste e vai irritada para o seu dormitório.

—Você sabe que Pansy estava tentando escutar o que se passa aqui.

— Perda de tempo, você sempre põe o feitiço silenciador.

— Eu sei, mas ela não sabe. Acho que suspeita de nós dois.

Draco apóia seu peso nos braços, ficando em posição de encarar o rosto do amigo.

— Como assim? – Perguta, sério e um pouco assustado.

— Ela acha que nós estamos envolvidos emocionalmente.

— Eu? Ficando com você? Ela realmente acha isso?

— Parece que sim.

Draco riu. _"Como aquela loira podia usar tão pouco o cérebro?"_

— Por que ri?

— Rio do que ela acha.

— Por quê? Não creio que eu seja feio.

— Você sabe que eu não sou gay.

—A questão não é essa. Mas deixe-a pensar como queira. Isso ainda pode nos servir.

— Fale mais claramente, por favor.

— Vou precisar de um motivo para visitar o seu dormitório todos os dias. E não posso falar sobre a sua missão, que somente quem sabe sou eu e Dolohov. Pode ser preciso que a gente se utilize dessa teoria como desculpa.

Draco volta a se deitar na cama.

— Ainda bem que você pensou nisso.

— O que não faço pra manter você vivo... – Pega o prato que tinha trazido da cozinha e coloca no lado dele, sentando em frente a ele, ainda na cama.

Draco senta e pega o prato.

— Porquê isso? E como sabia que eu iria comer isso?

— Simples: eu observo o que você come. E sei que vai comer isso porque não lhe vi na janta, e preciso que você tenha forças para o que vamos fazer daqui a pouco.

Draco começa a comer. Blaise somente o observa.

— Blaise?

—Hm?

— Obrigado.

Zabini somente dá um sorriso. Ali, naquele dormitório, ambos podiam ser eles mesmos, sem mascáras, sem medo.

Draco e Zabini sabiam que a amizade que os ligava era algo além de qualquer interesse. Não era pelas fortunas, porque ambos tinham bastante para sustentar até uma oitava ou nona geração confortavelmente. Era algo sincero. Puro e cristalino.

Blaise, por ser alguns meses mais velho que Draco, o cuidava como um irmão mais velho. Na verdade, sempre queria um irmão. Mas sua mãe nunca aceitava a idéia de engravidar de novo. Dizia que iria destruir o jeito com que aumentavam a fortuna deles.

Blaise esperou pacientemente Draco terminar de comer. Draco, ao terminar a sua refeição, a coloca em cima da sua escrivaninha.

—Certo, estou pronto. – Diz Draco ao amigo, encarando-o já com a varinha na mão.

— Vou deixar a poção revigorante em cima da sua escrivaninha, caso venhamos a precisar.

— E porque eu precisaria disso? – Pergunta Draco, levantando a sobrancelha direita.

— Primeiro, porque você acabou de comer, e tenho certeza que sentirá enjôo. Normalmente não faria esse treinamento, mas dados as circunstâncias, não podemos perder um único dia. E amanhã, já que é sábado, você irá comigo para a Casa dos Gritos, portanto, reserve a tarde inteira para isso.

— Por que você escolheu justamente aquele lugar? Tão imundo, tão... – Draco foi interrompido por Blaise:

— Não é hora para pânicos de limpeza, Draco. Que lugar mais seria mais seguro do que aquele que as pessoas têm medo de chegar perto? E não podemos utilizar o mesmo lugar ambos os dias.

— _Ambos_ os dias? Como assim? Amanhã é...

— Sei, amanhã é o Baile para a comemoração de natal, e depois de amanhã embarcamos para festejar o natal em casa. E sei que isso vai ser pela parte da tarde. Porém, amanhã de manhã você irá treinar comigo. Temos pouco tempo, já que a iniciação é no dia posterior ao Natal.

Draco engoliu em seco. Estava condenado. Totalmente condenado. Só de pensar no que sua Gina poderia pensar dele depois disso... Embrulhava o estômago.

— Muito bem, Draco. Preciso que feche seus olhos por um momento.

Draco sorriu.

— Vai aproveitar a situação em benefício próprio, Blaise?

Blaise sorri com o canto esquerdo da boca.

— Você sabe que eu não preciso disso. Vamos.

Draco, em pé, fecha os olhos, e aperta a sua varinha em sua mão.

— Relaxe. Inspire fundo. – Pede Blaise a Draco.

Draco puxa o ar para si o máximo que pôde, enchendo os seus pulmões de ar.

— Não solte ainda. Prenda o ar por alguns segundos dentro de si. Sinta-o preencher todo os seus pulmões. Depois, devagar, solte. Não abra os olhos até que eu lhe diga.

Draco faz exatamente o que seu amigo lhe pede. Sente o ar lhe preenchendo os pulmões, e como a sensação era confortante. Era como se, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, se desse conta que estava vivo. Que havia vida dentro dele.

Quando Draco começa a soltar o ar, Blaise continua o instruindo:

— Para se defender da Legilimência, a essência está em esvaziar a mente. Transformar a mente numa espécie de vácuo. O segredo para isso é simples na teoria e complicado para pôr em prática.

Blaise pára por uns momentos, e observa o amigo, para ter certeza que ele está relaxando. Depois de confirmar isso, continua:

— O segredo para não pensar em nada, é simplesmente pôr em ordem seus sentimentos internos. Coração e razão têm que estar em perfeito equilíbrio. Quando o feitiço for lançado, seu efeito será igual ao da Maldição Cruciatus. Mesmo assim, você deve permanecer sem pensamentos, sem sentimentos.

Blaise se levanta, mantendo o mesmo tom de voz calmo.

— Abra os olhos, Draco.

Draco os abre, tendo em seu campo de visão Blaise, exatamente onde estivera antes, só que em pé.

— Está preparado, Draco?

— Estou.

— Largue a sua varinha. Você não vai precisar dela por enquanto.

Draco o obedece. Blaise coloca sua varinha junta a poção revigorante.

— Legilimens!! – Blaise fala com voz austera. Draco sente seus joelhos cederem e cai no chão, gritando de dor. Parecia que cada pedacinho do seu corpo estava sendo perfurado por agulhas em brasas finíssimas. Queria que aquilo tudo parasse. Queria sua mãe. De repente, lhe veio a memória um Natal que passara com sua mãe e seu pai. Um Natal pacífico, um ano antes de ir à Hogwarts. A última vez que vira seu pai sorrir de verdade.

Blaise ergue a varinha, tirando Draco da mira do feitiço. Draco pára de gritar. Puxa o ar com dificuldade. Sente Blaise ao seu lado, colocando-lhe a boca o frasco da poção. Draco simplesmente abre a boca e bebe o que seu amigo lhe oferece, engasgando por ter respirado junto.

— Se puxar o ar e o prender por alguns segundos, a dor ameniza um pouco.

Draco faz como o amigo sugerira. Realmente, a dor fora diminuindo. Sentira seu amigo puxando seu braço para cima do ombro, e Blaise o colocou na poltrona.

— Draco, me desculpe... Realmente, eu não queria...

Draco atropela a fala de Blaise:

— Blaise, eu não tenho o que perdoar. Não tenho segredos com você. Você está me fazendo um favor. E creio que você sabe que essa dor não é nada comparado com o que já senti.

Blaise o encara, preocupado.

— Quero tentar de novo. – Diz Draco, se pondo de pé. Sente seus pés cederem por um momento, mas não diz nada ao amigo.

— Muito bem. Agora faça a respiração que eu lhe ensinei de olhos fechados de novo. Vai ajudar a lhe concentrar.

Draco não hesita em fechar os olhos. Enquanto isso, Blaise avalia a situação toda.

Eles estavam perdidos. Fudidos. Draco estava pondo em risco os pais dele e ele próprio, de uma forma que não tinha mais volta. Por mais pura que fosse a linhagem Weasley, eles eram, definitivamente, inimigos do próprio Lord. Amigos de Potter. A vida deles estava por um fio muito tênue, capaz de romper com a menor força, com o menor balançar do vento...

Tinha que dar certo. Ele tinha que fazer esse treinamento dar algum resultado. Quando voltassem, retomariam ainda mais intensamente os mesmos. Locais, poderiam usar vários. E enquanto fosse ir ver sua mãe para festejar o natal, poderia fazer um estoque bastante grande de poções revigorantes. Qualquer coisa, pediria a Snape. Ele não negaria, não se fosse pelo Draco. Estava condenado a ajudá-lo por causa do Voto Perpétuo.

— Pronto, Draco?

Draco simplesmente balança a cabeça.

— Legilimens!

Draco novamente sente seus pés cederem, mas só notara quando já estava no chão. A dor voltara ainda mais forte. Até o ato de respirar ficara difícil. Trincava os dentes, numa tentativa em vão de manter os gritos dentro de sua boca. Quando não conseguiu mais se conter, gritou. Nunca pensara que era capaz de sentir tanta dor. De gritar com tamanha intensidade. Tentou não pensar em nada. Por mais ou menos dois minutos, ele conseguira. Mas dominar a mente, os sentimentos, sentindo aquela dor era algo realmente difícil, e desejava por alívio. Como quando estava com ela.

Lembrara de como a voz dela era linda cantando. Do seu cabelo ruivo solto, tendo um brilho extremamente fascinante ao luar.

Blaise interrompe o feitiço e corre em direção à Draco, já com a poção na mão.

— Pode beber tudo, acabamos por hoje.

Draco bebe aquele vidro como se fosse a última água do deserto. Arfava, e ainda tentava puxar o ar com dificuldade. Blaise somente o observa, ainda colocando em sua boca o frasco, controlando os goles que o amigo dava com gentileza.

Após Draco beber toda poção, Blaise novamente o junta do chão, colocando em sua cama. Conjura uma cadeira e se senta ao lado de Draco, colocando a perna direita em cima do joelho esquerdo.

— Você conseguiu resistir um pouco. Agora descanse.

Draco franze a testa.

—Humm... Que horas são?

— Oito e quinze.

— Eu tenho que fazer a ronda... E depois vê-la...

— Colocarei o despertador mágico para acordá-lo às onze. Mas agora precisa descansar. Precisa ter energia. Amanhã o treinamento será por duas horas.

Draco somente mumura um gemido de aprovação.

Blaise levanta-se da cadeira e caminha em direção à porta.

Ao pegar na maçaneta, antes de abrir a porta, vira o rosto e dirige a fala ao amigo:

— Draco?

— Hm?

— Ela realmente canta bem. Você escolheu bem.

— Draco sorri, mas cai em sono profundo logo em seguida.

Blaise desfaz o feitiço silenciador, mas, ao sair, tranca a porta, de maneira que somente Draco pudesse abrir por dentro.

Pansy vai logo em seguida que Blaise sai do quarto de encontro à porta, encontrando -a fechada.

Ela fica com raiva. Olha fuzilando Blaise.

Blaise somente ergue as sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso cínico para ela e, colocando as mãos no bolso, segue seu caminho.

Depois de tentar algumas vezes, Pansy desiste.

Draco sorri enquanto sonha.

Porque lá ele podia conversar com ela cara a cara. Sem medo.

Por que dentro dos sonhos era o único local seguro.


	14. 14 Tarde nada comum

Gina fora sozinha dessa vez para a aula. Não que fosse muito empolgante. Snape fazia da vida dela um verdadeiro inferno naquela aula, mas ela ainda gostava. Bom, não sabia bem ao certo se gostava ou se suportava Snape como professor porque era necessário.

Olha seu relógio no pulso esquerdo. Faltavam sete minutos para a aula começar. Levou a mão direita à boca e começou a roer o canto da unha.

— Melhor tirar imediatamente esse dedo da boca. Esqueceu que o baile é amanhã e que você tem que estar perfeita? - Sua amiga chega, largando a mochila, e sentando ao seu lado.

— Kat, merda, você demorou.

— Pardon. Foi um pouquinho complicado. Mas deu tudo certo.

Snape entra correndo na sala e começa a escrever no quadro negro. Os alunos começam silenciosamente a copiar a matéria. Gina e Kat fazem o mesmo, mas continuam conversando num tom de voz baixo.

— Onde está? – Gina pergunta.

— Está seguro. Mais tarde eu lhe mostro. – Kat responde, piscando para a amiga.

— O que está seguro, senhorita Weasley? Talvez devesse compartilhar para a turma o teor da conversa entre as duas. –Snape diz. Gina sente suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas. Katleen mantém o contato visual com o professor, sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

— Menos 30 pontos por não saberem se portar na minha aula. Cada uma. E a repetição dessa cena ocasionará detenção de uma semana, para ambas, em horários diferenciados. – E vira para o quadro negro, continuando a escrever a matéria.

Ambas se encaram. Gina estava furiosa. Sabia que Snape estava sendo injusto, pois havia claramente sonserinos conversando, e somente ela e Kat foram corrigidas. Sabia que tinha a ver com algum rancor que o professor guardara de Harry. O mais estranho fora ver que Kat abaixara a cabeça, continuando a anotar o que o professor escrevia.

"_Algo está terrivelmente mal... Katleen não é de fazer isso..."_

Katleen percebe seu olhar duvidoso e coloca o dedo em cima da boca, pedindo para que ela ficasse em silêncio.

Mais tarde ela havia de explicar isso para ela. Copiara simplesmente a matéria, sem ao menos prestar atenção no que estava copiando. O professor virou para a classe e falou:

— Isso tudo pode ser lido na página 138 do livro de vocês. Quero, até o final da aula, um relatório de exatos três pergaminhos sobre esse contra-feitiço. Na próxima aula, será aula prática, portanto, espero que todos – olhando para Gina e para outros grifinórios- tenham dominado a matéria até lá.

Katleen abaixa a cabeça e começa, concentrada, a fazer o relatório. Tinham apenas mais 40 minutos de aula, e três relatórios, sobre seja lá o que o ranhoso escreveu, não seria fácil. E ambas sabiam que tinham que terminar em, no máximo, 35 minutos, pois quando tocava o sinal, finalizando o término daquela tort- quer dizer, aula- Snape simplesmente saía da aula, não esperando um milésimo a mais de segundo para entrega dos trabalhos.

Katleen fora a primeira a terminar das duas, com alguns minutos de diferença apenas. Colocara algum livro dentro do livro de DCAT, e começara a folhear calmamente. Gina entrega a dela e abre o livro de DCAT, folheando as páginas, lendo por cima, somente para aparentar estar estudando a matéria.

O sinal toca. Alunos começam a sair como se tivessem atrasados para alguma coisa importante.

"_Claro, totalmente compreensível... Snape consegue fazer uma matéria tão interessante ser um porre de aturar..."_

— Aleluuia! – Diz Gina, assim que vê o morcegão sair apressado da aula. – Não agüentava mais!

— Eu percebi, sua cara não estava muito boa.

—Também, ele vive implicando comigo, enquanto os queridos alunos sonserinos dele podem fazer o que bem entender...

— Com a gente, você quis dizer. – Corrige Kat.

— Não, o problema é comigo mesmo... Se você não estivesse falando comigo, provavelmente o professor não tiraria tantos pontos.

— Ainda sim, tiraria. Além do mais, somos da Casa que ele mais odeia. Era de se esperar.

— Mas porque você abaixou a cabeça e ficou tão concentrada hoje na aula? Foi estranho, parecia a Mione...

— Nem ouse me comparar àquele protótipo de andróide. – Responde Kat, seca.

— Não a xinge, ela não tem culpa que você não goste dela. E isso foi um elogio. – Responde Gina.

— Mas eu não vi como um. – Kat diz a amiga.

— Certo, não fuja da questão, senhorita. Porque esse comportamento de hoje?

— Promete não me achar maluca?

— Você é maluca, Kat. Mas isso é uma das suas características que eu mais amo em você. – Disse Gina, sorrindo para a amiga.

— Oh, que meiguice. Pois bem, então vou lhe contar.

— Fale.

— Enquanto estávamos levando bronca, vi alguma coisa parecida com preocupação no olhar do professor.

Gina começa a rir, e depois, coloca a mão na frente do rosto da amiga, para confirmar que ela estava lhe vendo. Kat empurra delicadamente a mão dela para o lado.

— Você só pode estar chapada, Kat. Diz, inalou alguma fumaça estranha ou tomou alguma poção mal preparada?

— Viu, eu disse que você ia me achar maluca.

— Kat, aquele ser está muito longe de ser um ser humano. Não tem nenhum sentimento que demonstre afeto por qualquer um, se não por ele mesmo. Além do mais, mesmo que por um milésimo de segundo, ele possuísse esses sentimentos, seria por algum dos seus queridíssimos alunos. – Responde Gina, enquanto caminhavam calmamente pelo corredor.

Pelo menos, era calmamente até aquele segundo.

— Olha, a pobretona da Weasley... Que peninha, ela provavelmente não irá ao baile, não é meninas?

Gina e Kat viram seus rostos para onde vem a voz.

Pansy. Maldita e mal amada Pansy.

— Pois fique sabendo, Parkison, que não somente Gina irá, como também será a aluna mais notada do Salão.

— Não me faça rir, Rosier. Nem dinheiro para comprar um vestido decente essa mendiga tem. Aliás, seria alugar, comprar seria só com economias de um ano dos salários dos pais dela.

Gina avança, mas Kat lhe segura o braço.

— E então, Weasley, vai usar o vestido cheio de mofo que sua mãe usou há milênios atrás? – Ouviu-se as risadinhas das acompanhantes da Pansy.

Rosier aperta de leve o braço de Gina, não se contendo:

— Posso jurar, Parkison, ela será a aluna mais notada de todo o Castelo. E todos vão olhar para ela quando ela descer a escadaria. E você se consumirá de tanta inveja que, pelo sangue de Morgana, espero que não tenha uma gastrite.

— Deu para fazer caridade aos pobres, Rosier? O que seu tio diria?

— Simples, melhor fazer caridade aos pobres econômicos, do que aos de alma. Além do mais, não é caridade o que faço. Seria, se fosse para você. O que, convenhamos, não adiantaria, porque nem o melhor feitiço ilusório pode deixar você parecer menos grotesca do que você realmente é. Vamos, Gina.

E ambas saem, sem olhar para trás. Gina ainda estava boquiaberta. Ouviu, atrás de si, Pansy tendo um ataque histérico. Não podia negar, isso estava fazendo ela muito feliz naquele momento. Mas sua amiga não era de perder a calma. Algumas vezes, Gina chegara a pensar que a amiga possuía gelo em suas veias. Nunca a vira desse jeito. E isso a preocupava.

— Kat, o que diabos fora aquilo?

— Desculpe, mas aquela Parkison irrita qualquer um.

— Mas você não precisava ter respondido, e muito menos ter feito aquela promessa. Não vejo como poderemos fazer o que prometeu.

Kat sorriu de canto e, passando o braço por cima do ombro da amiga, numa espécie de abraço cúmplice, falou:

— Acredite, será extremamente fácil. Tão fácil, que quase perde a graça. Mas você será o alvo de todos os olhares desse castelo. E isso fará a Parkison ter outro ataque, e isso vai me fazer sentir-me vingada daquela trasgo.

— Espero que Rony não dê nenhum showzinho de irmão protetor.

— Não dará. Você irá com o amigo dele.

— Não me lembre desse fato sórdido, por favor.

— Ok. Mas duas horas antes da festa, quero a senhorita de banho tomado e no dormitório da Granger.

— Peraí, ouvi direito? Dormitório da Mione?

— Ouviu perfeitamente bem. Eu falei com ela para que deixasse eu lhe arrumar lá.

— Você me dá medo. E por que duas horas antes? Você disse que seria muito fácil.

— Claro que será fácil, mas quero fazer uma obra-prima digna do sobrenome Rosier. Ou seja, terá que ficar divinamente perfeito. E vou adorar ver a cara de gralha espantada ao ver você entrar no Salão.

Ambas riem e, abraçadas, seguem para as demais aulas, nas quais Gina pedia ao relógio que passasse mais rápido.

Ela riu em uma das aulas, e Rosier não segurou um sorriso no canto da boca. Um olhar cúmplice, onde ambas se entendiam.

Gina estava contando os minutos para ver aquela pessoa misteriosa, que hoje, se tornara tão essencial à sua vida. E isso, na cabeça de Gina, era totalmente estranho.

Kat, feliz de ver que sua amiga estava feliz, e sorrira pelo fato de que hoje a identidade da pessoa misteriosa seria finalmente decifrada. Ao menos, para ela.

" _Por que o Mapa dos Marotos nunca falha..."_ – Kat pensou, olhando de volta para o professor. E porque, se sua amiga estivesse se envolvendo com alguém perigoso, ela iria cortar o mal pela raiz.

Porque ninguém mexia com alguém que era precioso aos Rosier.


	15. 15 Encontro antes do Baile

Dez horas. Gina acorda com o badalar do relógio. Levanta mais que depressa da sua cama, procurando o sobretudo do seu uniforme.

Alguém lhe cutuca por trás, em seu ombro direito.

"_Estou ferrada... Vamos, pense em uma desculpa, rápido!"_

Gina prende o ar e se vira devagar...

— Calma, Gina, sou eu... – Sussurra Katleen.

— Caramba, quase me mata de susto, Kat! Não faz mais isso... – Fala Gina, com a mão ao peito, tentando se recuperar do susto.

— Pardon. Procurando isso? – E Katleen mostra o sobretudo em questão em sua mão.

— Sim. Onde estava?

— Você tinha deixado em cima da minha cama quando chegou e esqueceu de pegar. Com o toque de recolher, não pude devolver a você.

— Obrigada...

— Mas você tinha que ter visto a sua cara... Ficou pálida!

—Claro, né? Faço de tudo para ser o mais discreta possível e vem alguém me cutucar no ombro! Pensei que...

Kat a atropela:

— Pensou que fosse a Granger, eu sei. Mas não, ela se encontra meio ocupada no momento.

— Você sabe de algo que eu não sei, Kat?

— De muitas coisas que a senhorita não sabe. E que também não iria gostar de saber.

Gina simplesmente a encarou, como se a incentivasse a continuar. Kat, por sua vez, fez um sinal com a mão, comunicando que esquecesse.

Gina deu de ombros, vestindo o sobretudo.

Kat sorriu para a amiga, enquanto a via passar o brilho labial.

— Aposto que isso não vai durar nem 20 minutos em você.

— Eu não aposto com você, Kat. – Gina responde, piscando de forma cúmplice para a amiga.

— Bom, vou indo. – Diz Gina para a amiga.

— Está linda. Não se esqueça de me contar tudo.

— Assim que acordarmos.

— Bom, vai lá.

— Ok. Boa noite – Diz Gina, dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga e indo correndo, de forma discreta, para a porta do dormitório.

Kat sorri. Espera sua amiga sair e rapidamente pega o livro de DCAT.

O livro abre na página onde está um pedaço de pergaminho.

Dessa vez, ela veria quem estaria com a amiga. A passagem ela já sabia qual era e como chegar.

— Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom!

E fora seguindo o nome da amiga, cuidando quem aparecia na Torre de Astronomia.

Ela reconheceu o nome que chegou na Torre, quando Gina já esperava.

E sorriu.

"_Não podia ser melhor..."_

Gina chegou e sentara de frente ao peitoril. Olhara o céu noturno, que estava estrelado naquela noite. Lua minguante, novamente. Respirava fundo e ficara olhando o céu, pensando em quão complicada estava a sua vida. Harry não largava do seu pé, o baile estava por vir e ela teria que ir acompanhada dele, e estava começado a gostar de uma pessoa que nem sequer conhecia a identidade.

"_O pior de tudo é que ele estou começando a achar que ele está se tornando muito presente na minha vida. E eu estou me tornando dependente de um pessoa que eu não conheço."_

Draco entra e se depara com a mesma visão de tantas outras noites. O Olhar dela estava aéreo. Seus dedos enrolavam uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo nos dedos.

Draco, por um momento, fica apenas admirando aquela visão.

"_Merin, como ela é linda... Quase divina..."_

Draco conjura a mesma poltrona. Senta-se e comenta:

— Estás esperando muito tempo, ruiva?

Gina se vira para onde saí a voz.

— Não muito, Davi.

— Ansiosa por amanhã? – Pergunta Draco. Dava para perceber em sua voz o descontentamento por aquele baile.

— Sinceramente? Nem um pouco.

— Ora, ora, uma menina que não está ansiosa pelo Baile...

— É tão incomum assim? – Pergunta Gina.

— Muito. Praticamente só se ouve falar disso em todo o castelo.

— Humm.. – Gina responde, praticamente em modo automático.

Draco percebe.

— Não quer me dizer porque está assim?

— Sinceramente, Davi, vim aqui porque queria esquecer sobre isso.

— Certo. – Draco responde.

Nã se ouve mais nenhum som durante alguns minutos. Gina estava aérea.

"_Como eu queria que essa noite não terminasse nunca..."_ – Pensa Gina.

Draco, pela primeira vez em sua vida, percebe o quanto o silêncio pode ser perturbador. Ele simplesmente tenta estudar a feição da ruiva, tentando descobrir o que afligia tanto a sua garota.

Sim, ela era sua garota. Mesmo que ela não soubesse quem ele era, ela era sua. Disso ele tinha uma certeza tão certa quanto o céu é azul. Dava simplesmente pra sentir cada vez que eles se beijavam, a mistura de paixão, sensualidade e carinho, de uma forma que ele realmente desconhecia até então. Claro que, se tratando de Draco Malfoy, não era simplesmente por inexperiência, disso ele podia se gabar.

Mas realmente, nunca houvera nennhuma garota que o fizesse fica tão atraído por tanto tempo.

Gina vira o rosto na direção onde Draco estava e fala:

— Me desculpe, não foi intenção de ser mal-educada... Me desculpe mesmo.

— Fecha os olhos e vem aqui.

— Hã?

— Faz isso, por favor.

Gina fecha seus olhos e dá os cinco passos em direção ao estranho. Ele pega sua mão e a conduz novamente ao colo dele.

— Esquece isso, Ginevra.

— Me chama de Ginny.

— Ok, esquece isso, Ginny. – E começa a fazer um carinho na mão dela, como se fosse uma criança.

"_Criança definitivamente é o que ele não é..."_ – Pensa consigo Gina.

Draco simplesmente se deixa levar pelo perfume dela. Ela, apoiada com a cabeça entre seu pescoço. E ele, começando a passa a mão por aqueles cabelos maravilhosamente cor-de-fogo que lhe intrigam tanto.

— Queria ficar assim com você a noite toda.

— Você sabe que não podemos.

— Eu sei. Mas isso não me impede de querer.

Draco também gostaria de ficar assim com ela. Mas admitir isso, era quase impossível. Primeiro, porque faria ficar ainda mais difícil a separação, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns dias. Segundo, porque ele desejava tanto poder dizer a ela quem realmente era, e levá-la junto a ele ao Baile.

Mas isso não seria possível, ao menos, não nesse baile. Mas com certeza, ele a iria levar consigo ao Baile de Máscaras.

Draco coloca a mão esquerda em seu bolso, retirando um pequeno embrulho. Coloca-o delicadamente na mão de Gina.

— O que é isso? – Pergunta Gina.

— Seu presente de Natal.

— Mas... Mas eu não comprei nada pra você... Ai, que vergonha... – Gina cora, envergonhada por não ter pensado em comprar nada.

Draco sorri, pega delicadamente seu queixo e dá um selinho carinhoso em Gina.

— Eu não preciso de presente, o meu presente é você. Você fica envergonhada com tão pouco, ainda nem viu como é o presente...

Gina sorri.

— Abre. Quero ver se você gosta.

Gina tentara abrir o presente o mais calmamente possível, mas Draco via em seus olhos a alegria de abrir um presente, como se fosse uma criança. Não pode deixar de sorrir. A pureza dela, a inocência, era algo que simplesmente era tão volúvel e algo tão... Não conseguia explicar. Somente podia comparar com areia. Escapava tão fácil de suas mãos, quando não se pegava do jeito certo... E conseguia se moldar tão bem.

Gina fica boquiaberta. Dois braceletes, um de prata escrito G e o outro dourado escrito D.

— São lindos! E você até colocou as iniciais dos nossos apelidos...

— Claro. Não poderia esquecer disso, ruiva.

— Isso até está parecendo uma coisa meio estranha...

— O quê, Ginny?

— Parece meio que... um pedido de namoro. Não é que eu queira, mas...

— Você não quer namorar comigo?

— Não é isso, Davi... Não tem como eu namorar alguém sem conhecer quem ele é.

— Você me conhece.

— Mas não sei o seu nome. Sei como você é aqui comigo. Mas se cruzasse com você pelo castelo, não saberia dizer.

Draco apenas fica quieto. Ela tinha razão, ele deveria revelar logo quem ele era. Assim, iria saber se ela gostava mesmo dele ou não.

"_Mas e se ela me rejeitar? E se não quiser mais saber de mim?"_ A cabeça de Draco girava com tantas perguntas.

— Então vamos fazer um trato. Depois do Baile de Máscaras, nos encontramos e eu revlo quem eu sou. Mas aceite o presente.

— Não posso, Davi...

— Eu insisto. Fique com ele. Não quer dizer nada, sério. Eu só... pensei em você quando vi os braceletes, e não pude deixar de comprar.

Gina olha os braceletes cuidadosamente. Dava pra ver de longe eu eram prata e ouro puríssimos.

Sorrindo, pegou a mão direita de Draco e colocou o bracelete de prata. Ele sorriu ao ver a ruiva fazer aquele gesto. Significava que ela tinha aceitado o trato. Ele pega a mão esquerda dela e tabém coloca o bracelete nela.

Depois, ela juntou as mãos deles, e olhou para ambos os braceletes.

— Mas não vou aceitar mais nennhum dia a mais nesse prazo, viu?

— Tem a minha palavra.

Gina deita novamente a cabeça dela em seu pescoço, mas começa a respirar pesadamente. E isso provoca uma reação involuntária na parte da virilha de Draco. Ela ri baixinho.

"_Droga, Malfoy! Contenha-se!"_ – Draco pensava, numa tentativa em vão de acalmar o "amiguinho".

Gina começa a mordiscar o pescoço dele, bem devagar. Draco pára de respirar por um momento. Gina continua, agora apertando a camisa com sua mão.

— Ginny.. Assim.. Não vai dar.. Para controlar.. – Sussura Draco entre os dentes. Não queria deixar transparecer, mas estava ficando louco.

Gina simplesmente levanta, apenas para voltar a sentar em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Draco. Pega sua gravata e o puxa ao seu encontro. Mordica o nódulo da orelha e sussura em resposta:

— Eu quero que você se descontrole, e agora...

Era tudo o que Draco precisava ouvir. Uma mão sua foi direto para o pescoço da ruiva, para aprofundar o beijo. A outra, fora direto para o seu seio.

Ele beijava com ardor. Com necessidade. Ela também. Parecia que o mundo iria acabar amanhã. Ela arranhava o peito dele, ainda por cima da camisa, de leve. Ele, puxava com certa força seus cabelos, ele não queria perder um segundo do sabor dela.

Deixara um dos seios dela à mostra. Somente a parou de beijar para contornar com atenção aquela parte delicada. Primeiro, contornara com o dedo indicador, não parando de olhar para o rosto dela, percebendo onde ela era sensível.

Depois, foi a hora de dar atenção àquele pedacinho do ser que estava em sua frente.

Beijava delicadamente. Ouvia a sua Ginny suspirar. Sorriu. Mordiscou de leve. Ela arfou. Ele lambeu o biquinho e depois mordeu. Uma dor suave, seguida de prazer. Ela já tremia. Ela começa a pressionar sua virilha com a própria, fazendo-o notar que ela estava molhada.

Ele simplesmente conjura uma cama, e a carrega como uma princesa. A coloca na cama e continua a beijando. Nenhum dos dois consegue pensar em nada.

Draco abre as pernas dela, delicadamente, e se posiciona entre elas. A respiração de Gina começa a ficar mais descompassada, agora, acompanhando o ritmo da respiração de Draco. Draco segue beijando pelo pescoço, vão dos seios, barriga, até chegar embaixo do umbigo.

Ele continua a beijar, mas nota que ela começa a tremer. Volta pra cima dela e a beija de forma mas selvagem possível. Ela corresponde, mas fica tensa. Draco nota.

— Acho melhor... Nós pararmos por aqui. – Diz Draco.

— Eu... Eu ainda não sei o que eu quero.

— Desculpe, ruiva, não queria apressar as coisas.

— Eu que peço desculpas. Mas é que...

— Eu sei, não precisa responder.

Gina sorriu. Era maravilhoso conversar com alguém que você que adivinhava o que você estava querendo dizer – e acertava.

_"Idiota! Claro que ela é virgem, babaca! Você tem que começar a se controlar melhor, Draco Black Malfoy, ou você vai perder essa garota..."_

Ela deitara sobre seu peito. Suas costas, ainda doloridas do treinamento, fizeram algum protesto. Ele simplemente se ajeitou melhor, e continuou a encarar aqueles olhos castanhos. Tão comuns, e ao mesmo tempo, tão envolventes.

"_Realmente, não quero admitir, mas..."_

Draco Black Malfoy estava perdidamente apaixonado por Ginevra Weasley.

E isso fazia ele ficar totalmente ferrado.

Chegaram a cochilar, no jeito em que se encontravam. O relógio anunciou três horas da madrugada. Draco acordara. Olhara de novo o rosto dela dormindo, de forma tão pacífica, parecia um anjo...

Na verdade, ele já chegara a conclusão de que ela era, de fato, um anjo. Um anjo lindo, que viera salvá-lo da sua vida, do que ele poderia se tornar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

"_Pena que não pude conhecê-la antes disso.."_

Draco lhe dá um beijo carinhoso na testa. Gina abe os olhos, encontrando íris azuis escuras a encarando.

— Está na hora de ir, Ginny.

— Seus olhos...

— O que têm eles?

— São azuis? Nesse tom?

— Qual tom, ruiva?

— Escuros.

Draco riu.

— Não, não são. É porque está escuro onde nós estamos, Ginny.

— Humm... Mas me fala que cor eles são de verdade?

— Então vamos levantar. Depois, quando você estiver na porta, eu digo.

Gina levantou-se e Draco desfez a poltrona e a cama. Quando Gina finalmente alcançou a porta, virou para trás e perguntou:

— E então.

— Cinzas.

Gina tentara lembrar de quem ela conhecia que tinha olhos cinzas. Não conseguia lembrar de muitos.

"_Apenas um... Mas não pode ser... Não ele."_ – Pensara Gina.

Voltara, dera um selinho carinhoso em Draco e se despediu dele:

— Boa noite, Davi.

— Boa noite, Ginevra.

Ouviu seus passos pelo corredor se tornando distantes. Após alguns minutos, fora diretamente para o seu dormitório o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Estava todo moído, Tudo lhe doía. Deu graças à Salazar que Pansy não estava em seu dormitório.

"_Tenho que lembrar de trocar a senha desse dormitório..."_

Simplesmente fizera um feitiço sem a varinha para trocar de roupa. Encontrara um frasco e um bilhete. Era do Balaise, explicando que aquilo deveria amenizar as dores.

Não pensou duas vezes e abriu o frasco, bebendo-o todo com um único gole.

Adormecera assim que deitara em sua cama, ainda sentindo o cheiro de sua Ginevra.


	16. 16 Satisfações Cuidadosas

Gina acorda com Kat literalmente pulando em cima de sua cama. Por pouco, não a machucara.

— E aí, Ginny? Como foi?

Gina não tinha nem sequer aberto os olhos ainda.

— Nem vem reclamar, mocinha. Já são quase onze. Desembucha.

— Foi muito perfeito.

— Detalhes sórdidos, por favor.

— Bom, ele me deu isso – E mostra pulseira em seu pulso. Katleen a olha, feliz pela amiga. Notou também as iniciais.

— Que lindo, amiga!

— Você notou que ele colocou até as iniciais?

— Notei sim. Parece que ele realmente está gostando de você, Ginny.

— Pois é... – Gina sorri, sem perceber.

— Ah, e ele tem os olhos cinzas. Você lembra de algum garoto com olhos cinza.

Katleen sorriu pra a amiga.

— Você ainda tem muito tempo para ver isso, Gina. Vai tomar banho, eu vou descendo para conversar com meu par no Baile.

— Tá bom. Guardo o seu lugar. Mas não demore, não quero ter que ficar conversado com o Harry.

— Vou adorar me meter entre vocês. Com a sua permissão, claro. – Completa a amiga.

— Por mim, pode ficar com ele inteirinho para você. – Responde Gina para kat, indo em direção aos chuveiros.

Quando Kat ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, andou depressa em direção à saída do dormitório.

O Mapa do Maroto, a sua amiga já havia lhe explicado, nunca errava. As iniciais D e G eram algo muito óbvio. E tinha também o fato dos olhos cinzas, o que era marca quase registrada daquela família.

Era realmente Draco Malfoy quem estava saindo com Ginny.

E ela teria certeza absoluta de que ele não iria machucá-la.

E iria se assegurar completamente disso.

Draco acordara. Suas costas ainda estavam doloridas, mas quase nada em comparação ao que estavam doendo ontem.

O que era incrível, pois quando estava com ela, não sentiu tanta a dor.

Acordara com a sua coruja lhe entregando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Era de Blaise, lhe informando que não iriam treinar por hoje, por causa do Baile. Mas que assim que voltasse do recesso do Natal, eles iriam continuar.

Draco deu graças à Merlin por isso. Do jeito que ainda estava dolorido por causa de um treino, se tivesse outro, com certeza ele estaria completamente quebrado.

Levantou devagar, e queimou o papel com um feitiço rápido. Fora tomar banho e descera correndo para o almoço pois havia dormido demais.

Mas mal desceu ao Salão Comunal, é chamado por Dolohov.

— O que você aprontou dessa vez, Malfoy? Dormiu com ela e com uma amiga dela no dia seguinte?

— Explique-se de forma sucinta. Não tenho tempo nem disposição pra bobagens.

— Rosier está lhe esperando para conversar com você.

— Rosier? Katleen Rosier?

— Exatamente. E não acho que Davies nem Parkison vão aceitar uma troca de parceiros.

Draco o fuzila com o olhar, e Dolohov recua, com as mãos para cima, redendo-se:

— Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou.

Draco passou pela abertura do quadro com passos largos.

Por mais que fosse amiga da sua garota, ele teria que disfarçar.

Kat o viu surgiu pelo quadro com a típica pose de soberano.

— O que deseja, Rosier?

— Conversar com você sobre o que anda acontecendo na Torre de Astronomia.

— O que foi, pegou algum casal se amassando por lá?

— Não vi, mas descobri que você vem fazendo o uso dessa sala frequentemente.

— Não sei do que você está falando, Rosier.

— Vou dizer a Grace para ela esquecê-lo, e não ouse mais chegar perto dela. – Disse Kat, virando-lhe as costas, quando seu braço foi puxado para trás por Malfoy.

— Como... Como sabe dela?

— Nunca me subestime, Malfoy. Posso não ser de uma família como a sua, mas sou dura na queda.

— O que realmente você quer?

— Conversar. Em um lugar mais propício. Pode me acompanhar agora ou prefere as coisas de outro modo?

Draco fez sinal para que ela prosseguisse.

— No pátio atrás da escola, em exatos dez minutos. Não vou esperar um minuto a mais.

— E quem disse que eu vou assim, numa boa?

— Você não está em condições de fazer exigências, comensal.

E Kat saiu andando.

Draco socou a parede com grande força. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela intrometida tinha descoberto que era ele. Iria estragar tudo.

Pois bem, ele iria ajeitar tudo.

Porque ele não estava disposto a perder a sua garota.

Draco chegou e ficou esperando numa árvore, apoiando as costas.

Katleen chegou com um sorriso educado demais.

— É melhor que valha a pena esse tempo. E que você saiba onde está pisando.

— Eu sei muito bem meu lugar. Ao contrário de você. E eu espero que Ginevra valha muito a pena para você e que você não planeje apenas se divertir com ela e depois descartá-la como se fosse material reciclável.

— E o quê você tem a ver com isso?

— Muito mais do que você imagina. Não vou deixar que a minha amiga fique que nem muitas desse castelo.

— Se eu dizer que não é o que eu pretendo, vai ser de alguma valia?

— Me dê alguma prova disso.

— Minha palavra.

— Você sabe, - Disse Kat ao se aproximar suavemente – Que nós temos um contrato especial, não?

Draco fica pálido.

— E...? – Pergunta o loiro com a sombrancelha erguida, tentando disfarçar o que sentiu.

— E eu vim cobrar a minha dívida com você, Draco Black Malfoy.

Draco fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força com os dedos da mão direita.

— Pois bem, fale.

— Se pretende usar Ginevra Weasley e descartá-la como faz com cada uma das garotas vis e vãs desse castelo, exigo, pela sua dívida comigo, que se afaste dela imediatamente.

— E se isso a fizer sofrer?

— Mesmo que a faça sofrer, é melhor do que a consolar e você destruir a felicidade dela de forma totalmente destrutiva. Antes disso, prefiro que o Potter fique com ela.

Draco pegou com força os braços de Katleen e a jogou contra o tronco da árvore onde, momentos antes, estava escorado. Chegou perto da orelha dela, e sussurou:

— Cadê aquela mulher que era tão obstinada quanto eu? Pensei que você estivesse gostando do Potter.

— Isso é algo que não espero que uma criatura egoísta, egocêntrica e mimada como você entenda. Você é um comensal, sabe que está arrastando Ginevra para essa podridão, que ela pode, além de sofrer por você, ser severamente machucada, ou ainda algo pior?

Ele deu um soco tão rápido e tão forte no tronco da árvore que Kat sentiu alguns fios de cabelo acompanharem o movimento. Por pouquíssimo, ele não tocara em seu rosto, e sabia que nem seria aquela a intenção inicial.

— Jamais... Nunca... Me acuse de colocá-la em perigo.

— Três últimas perguntas, e me retiro.

Draco a encarou, incitando para que fizesse a pergunta.

— Porque você precisa dela, Malfoy?

Ele encarou as íris cor de mel.

— O que ela significa para você, Draco?

Ele manteve o olhar.

— O que você será capaz de fazer por ela?

Ela saiu. Ele a chama pelo sobrenome. Ela vira, estando a uns três metros.

— O que ela significa para você, Fallen Angel¹?

Katleen sorri de forma sincera.

— Ela é a luz cálida que todos um dia procuram. Nunca pensei que iria encontrar uma amiga, uma pessoa a quem me é querida como irmã, tão pura e cristalina. E para protegê-la, acredite, sou capaz de declarar guerra.

— Você sabe, sou capaz de muita coisa.

— E você sabe que não é à toa que ostento esse sobrenome. Vai ser muito difícil me fazer perder essa batalha.

Quando ela lhe vira, ele lhe fala uma única resposta.

— Alma.

Katleen sorri, e segue para a mesa da grifinória, para encontrar sua amiga.

Saiu aliviada, comprovando que Malfoy poderia se salvar daquela escuridão.

Que ele ainda teria salvação. E se não tivesse, ele se afogaria _solito._

Porque ela não deixaria a sua amiga se manchar.

Ela faria justiça. Honraria seus sentimentos. Faria jus aos Fallen Angel¹

Nota da Autora:

Fallen Angel: Anjo Caído, é a traduão literal do sobrenome Rosier.


	17. Capítulo 17 O Último Treino

Nota da Autora: Gente, mil perdões... Minha vida anda meio corrida, mas não esqueci de cada uma das pessoas que comentaram e que pediram para que eu continuasse a história... Peço mil desculpas, e prometo começar a postar mais seguido, por vocês sempre comentarem e não esquecerem de muah! Mil bjokinhas!

Capítulo 13 - O Último Treino

Draco acorda, suado. Nunca gostou tanto de dormir sozinho como naquela noite.

Olhou o relógio. Três horas e vinte e um, exatamente. Tinha que descobrir como mataria o velhote. Todos estavam contando com a sua derrota, como ele pagaria pelos erros do seu pai, mas não antes de ver a sua mãe sofrer na mão daquela ralé.

Não, não... Isso não poderia acontecer. Ele não iria deixar acontecer.

Começara a bisbilhotar tudo que tinha no quarto. Tinha que procurar algo, algo útil...

Achara, no fundo na gaveta, um livro preto todo empoeirado. Antigas Maldições Mortais. É, aquilo deve servir. Ganhara do seu pai, que dera o mesmo exemplar para o Snape.

_"Ah, que se foda... "_

Procurou no índice algo que realmente pudesse passar desapercebidio. Encantar uma jóia. O único problema é que ninguém poderia tocar na jóia. Ninguém, a não ser o velho caduco.

Procuraria a joalheria novamente amanhã. Antes do baile, isso estaria já encaminhado.

Porque isso estava no caminho. Entre a sua garota e ele.

Tenta voltar a dormir. Não consegue. Decide ir à Sala Comunal espairar a cabeça. Ao menos, conseguiria ler um pouco lá.

Mas foi surpreendido por uma voz familiar.

— Não deveria estar acordado, Draco.

— Bosta, Blaise! Avisa que está aí, caralho!

— Volta pra cama, Malfoy. Último aviso. Amanhã você tem treino de manhã e não quero que uma noite de insônia atrapalhe seu rendimento.

— Eu...

— Não consegue dormir, não é? Toma. - E lhe alcança um pote com uma poção do sono.

— Como...?- Draco tenta perguntar, mas é novamente interrompido.

— Simples, eu também tive dificuldades para dormir quando estava sendo treinado pelo meu pai.

Draco não sabia como agradecer seu amigo. Ele estava arriscando a pele dele, para tentar ajudá-lo. Era mais do que ele podia esperar.

Era muito mais do que ele merecia.

Abraçou o amigo fortemente. Depois, deu meia-volta e voltou ao seu dormitório. Lá, deitou em sua cama e adormeceu pesadamente.

Só fora acordar quando já era quase onze horas. Com batidas insistentes na porta do seu dormitório.

— Que foi?

— Tá quase no horário do almoço, Draco. Vamos, acorde, temos que apressar se quisermos treinar hoje. - Diz Blase entrando e jogando uma roupa qualquer para o loiro, que ainda se encontrava deitado em sua cama, tentando evitar que a luz solar da janela que o amigo estava abrindo as cortinas machucasse seus olhos.

— Ah, não, nã, nã, ni, na não! Draquinho vai passar o dia em Hogsmeade comigo! Tenho que experimentar o vestido, ver a maquiagem, se vai combinar com o traje dele...

Blase nem espera a garota terminar e começa a rir. Risada sádica mesmo. Porque, afinal de contas, ele estava se divertindo com o sonho da garota de arrastar Draco para um dia de compras em Hogsmeade.

— Não sei do que você está rindo, Zabini.

— Estou rindo da sua vã esperança de que Draco vai fazer isso tudo. Você o conhece, ele não vai à Hogsmeade com você ver essas coisas todas. De fato, vamos passar esse sábado juntos.

— E qual seria o motivo, Zabini, de ele querer passar esse final de semana com você ao invés de passar com uma garota espetacular que nem eu?

Quando ouviu isso, Zabini teve que sentar, tamanha foi a risada incontrolável que ele soltou.

— Vejo que não tem problemas de auto-estima, Parkison. Isso é bom. Mas você sabe, Draco tem uma missão e o prazo dele se encurta a cada dia que passa, sem falar na nossa iniciação depois do natal. Temos que dar ao Lord o que ele quer, se não, Draco paga. Portando, mexa essa bunda flácida e saia da cama dele que temos mais o que fazer! - Responde Zabini.

Pansy sai bufando do quarto, batendo a porta para fechá-la. Draco riu da situação toda.

— Como você consegue irritar tanto ela? Vamos, me conta o segredo, posso me utilizar disso... - Pergunta Draco, já se vestindo com as roupas que o amigo atirara para ele.

— Ser gay às vezes tem suas vantagens. Vamos ver... - Começou a colocar os feitiços de proteção no quarto, para que ninguém ouvisse o que se passava lá.

— A partir de hoje, o treinamento vai se complicar. Não posso, não vou ter piedade de você e pegar leve, porque ele também não vai.

— Ok.

— Outra coisa. Você tem que aprender a esvaziar completamente a sua mente. Senta ali. - Apontou a poltrona.

— Blaise, pra quê...

— Só faz o que te digo. Acredite, se quisesse passar a mão em você, já o teria feito nas milhares de oportunidades que tive. Vamos.

Draco se senta na poltrona.

— Agora escute somente a minha voz. Inspire fundo e solte bem devagar.

Draco faz exatemente o que seu amigo diz.

— Inspire devagar, e solte do mesmo jeito. Enquanto solta o ar, projete que também está soltando os seus pensamentos, deixando-os soltos no ar.

Somente se ouve a respiração de Draco no quarto. Draco é conduzido pela mão de Blaise a se levantar, que lhe poõe a varinha em sua mão direita.

— Continue assim. Ainda vai ser doloroso, mas tente manter esse estado da sua mente. Não se concentre em mais nada, nem mesmo na dor.

Draco tentou se focar nisso, mas poderia dizer que não era a situação mais agradável ter alguém revirando o seu cérebro, suas memórias...

O loiro nem ao menos ouviu o moreno lançar o feitiço. Ele não conseguiu evitar o grito que explodiu em sua garganta antes mesmo de perceber que tinha essa intenção.

— Controle a respiração. Tente prender e soltar devagar. Ajuda a amenizar a dor. - O moreno havia falado através da ligação que havia sido feita com sua mente através da legimência.

Draco tenta segurar a respiraçã difícil, ele não conseguia segurar por mais de três segundos, mas a dor diminuiu drasticamente.

Depois de alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade para o loiro, o moreno cortou a ligação. Draco tomou consciência que estava caído no chão, todo encolhido.

— Isso aí, Draco! Você conseguiu, meu amigo! - Cumprimentou Blaise, se juntando ao amigo no chão e dando tapas amigáveis no ombro do amigo.

Draco quase cedeu ao chão novamente, e o moreno nem estava fazendo com força. Blaise pega o amigo e o coloca sentado na cama, apoiado contra a cabeceira. Abre-lhe a boca e dá a poção do sono para que o loiro consiga dormir.

Afinal, era o último sono tranquilo que talvez poderia ter.

Tapou o amigo, pois estava ventando muito aquela tarde. Sentou pacientemente na poltrona do amigo e depositou na mesa ao lado. Pegara um livro e começou a ler, afim de passar o tempo.

Sabia que o amigo iria precisar de acompanhamento de perto, assim como ele precisou. Sabia também que o amigo iria gostar que o acordasse antes da ronda noturna começarm, a ponto de ele poder se despedir da ruiva que agarrou o coração de gelo do seu amigo.

Não só o agarrou, mas o aqueceu, derretendo e mostrando o verdadeiro ser que ele escondia. O Draco que ele sempre soubem, e somente ele e a Senhora Malfoy sabiam, que existiam.

Blaise torcia para que o amigo aproveitasse cada segundo desse sonho e dessa noite com ela.

Porque, amanhã, a condenação estaria à espera.

Aamanhã, ambos estariam condenados a trilhar o caminho que os conduziria diretamente a morte.

Ou, quem sabe, a algo pior que isso. Somente o destino revelaria o que os esperava amanhã, a Noite da Iniciação.

_"Que Merlin nos ajude..."_ - Foi o último pensamento do moreno antes de voltar a atenção ao livro, deixando o rosto tranquilo do amigo vagar por onde tudo era possível, com um sorriso.


	18. Esclarecimentos

**Esclarecimentos.**

Caros leitores, sei que estou em dívida, e tremenda, com vocês. Por esse mesmo motivo venho aqui explicar porque a história está em hiato.

Primeiramente, digo que estou sem possibilidade de escrever porque estou quase "vivendo" um trabalho que consegui (graças à uma amiga minha) que está me salvando de algumas coisas. Segundo, estou tentando entrar na Federal, que todos sabemos, não é muito fácil...

Sei que parece que abandonei vocês, e acreditem, não os abandonei. O problema é que eu só consigo escrever no computador. Mas já dei um jeito de imprimir a história e como minha amiga escritora de fanfics (Miz ;D) faz, eu comprei um pequeno caderninho pra quando tiver uma pausa, escrever a história lá.

Sei que pela minha dívida com vocês, não posso pedir que não deixem de acompanhar a história, mas peço que não desistam dela. Peço que acreditem, ela é meu maior orgulho, por ter conquistado tantos reviews, incluindo aqueles pedindo atualizações da história. Meu core palpita quando vejo que ela tem um novo review.

Por favor, não a abandonem... Até meu aniver, 10 de junho, prometo postar, nem que seja um capítulo curto. O problema é que sou muito exigente, e não quero postar qualquer coisa, afinal, vocês merecem o melhor, não? ;) E para mim, todo capítulo que posto tem que ter algo de clímax ;D

Até logo, pessoal ;)


	19. Despedida

**Capítulo 17 - Despedida**

Gina acorda, com o Bichento em sua cama. O olhar mal-humorado do gato estava quase reprimindo por ela ter ficado até onze horas da manha na cama. Após isso, decide levantar, já que teria que arrumar as suas malas para mais um Natal em família.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, encontrou Kat totalmente vestida e maquiada num vestido preto tomara que caia, com umas rosas brancas bordadas na abertura lateral do vestido¹.

— Ginny, você acordou! Pensei que não ia poder te ver antes de ir pra casa.

— E porquê não me acordou, Kat?

— Queria te deixar dormir mais um pouquinho. Mas queria te dar um presente antes de ir. – E entrega uma caixa lindamente embrulhada para Ginny.

— Ahh, Kat, eu nem tive tempo de comprar nada... – Diz Gina, com vergonha.

— Não tem problema, o único presente que eu quero é que você vá um dia numa festa lá em casa com ele.

— Mas eu nem sei como me portar nesses ambientes chiques, tenho um pouco de medo de cometer alguma gafe...

— Acredite, não vai. E eu vou estar lá.  
As duas sorriram e se abraçaram.

— Vamos, temos que fazer suas malas ainda. Se te conheço bem, você ainda nem começou.

— É... Você me conhece... – E Gina deu uma risada.

As duas começaram a arrumar e se divertiam, logo após elas terminarem, a carruagem da Katleen chega.

— Bom, amiga, vou indo, mas nos encontramos depois do feriado.

— Claro, mas mantenha contato.

— Sempre.

E Katleen sai do Salão Comunal acenando para a amiga. Após isso, o sorriso sai de seu rosto. Estava preocupada com a amiga, e mais ainda, pois não recebia notícias de sua mãe há semanas.

O mordomo acenou como de costume, mas o aceno lhe despertou uma intuição negativa. Katleen sabia que algo não estava certa. Mas sabia que só descobriria o que seria se adentrasse na carruagem.

Tentou parecer o mais normal possível, adentrou na carruagem e olhou Hogwarts desaparecer num vasto céu azul de inverno.

* * *

Draco acordara com muitas dores ainda no corpo, porém de menor intensidade.

— Até que enfim você acordou, Draco. – Diz Blaise, sentado na poltrona.

— E porque você não me acordou pra Ronda? E... – Draco tenta de levantar, mas Blaise é mais rápido e o impede com a mão, forçando o mesmo a ficar deitado, pois sabia que qualquer movimento brusco poderia causar severas dores no amigo.

— Primeiramente, não se preocupe, mandei mensagem para a Parkison dizendo que você estava impossibilitado de ir por motivos de saúde. E sei que ela recebeu. Segundo, eu tentei, mas você estava ferrado no sono, e não acordou.

Draco tenta se espreguiçar, mas recua, diante da dor. Esfrega um olho e pergunta:

— Que horas são?

— Onze e meia. Sua mala já está pronta?

— Já. Vamos treinar.

— Negativo, Draco. Hoje não tem treino.

— Como assim? Você sabe que vamos ter a Iniciação daqui a dois dias!

— Sei, mas se você aparecer abatido, o Lord vai desconfiar. Além do que você vai precisar de força. – Disse, empurrando um chocolate para o amigo.

— Mas eu não gosto... – Draco começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo.

— De chocolate preto, só do branco, mas pelo menos, esse é meio amargo. Come logo.

Draco respira fundo e começa a comer o chocolate. O amigo simplesmente o olhava, preocupado.

Quando Draco termina de comer, Blaise se levanta.

— Bom, vou indo, tenho que arrumar ainda algumas coisas.

Quando o amigo ia abrir a porta, Draco o chama.

— Blaise?

O moreno se vira para olhar o loiro.

— Eu... Muito obrigado.

O moreno apenas sorriu e saiu.

Draco apenas vira pela janela de seu dormitório a carruagem do amigo chegar e o mesmo subir nela. Logo após, a sua chega, com sua mãe olhando em direção ao dormitório do seu filho.

Draco pega suas coisas e desce, em direção a carruagem. Seu mordomo o ajuda a colocar tudo dentro da mesma e Draco sobe na carruagem e se senta ao lado da mãe.

— Bom dia, Draco.

— Bom dia, mãe. Feliz natal. – diz, entregando o presente para ela.

Ela sorri e coloca o presente.

— Obrigada, Draco.

— E o pai?

— Está numa missão. Hoje seremos somente eu e você no Natal.

— Maravilha.

Ambos sorriem. Sua mãe o abraça, e Draco relaxa perto dela.

Chegam em casa, almoçam e se divertem tocando piano juntos. A casa, quando seu pai não estava, ganhava calor. Porque ali não precisavam fingir classe. Pelo menos, tinham alguns momentos de sossego.

* * *

Katleen chega em sua mansão normalmente. Desce da carruagem e estranha que a festa que seus pais e desce da carruagem com a ajuda do mordomo. Adentra o salão e encontra o salão vazio. Adentra a biblioteca e encontra seu pai e sua mãe amarrados e semi-conscientes.

— Mãããe! Paiii! – Katleen tenta tirar a mordaça da boca de seu pai, mas assim que consegue, leva um sermão.

— Você é idiota? Porquê veio?

Atrás dela, a porta se fecha e se ouve palmas no recinto. Palmas que fizeram a espinha ter calafrios.

— Que emocionante... As palavras calorosas de um encontro em família. – Disse Voldemort.

— Milorde, me deixe... – Disse Bellatrix, que foi interrompida com um levantar de mão do bruxo.

— Solte-os agora. Não estamos em seu caminho. Falamos que não iremos nos posicionar com relação à Guerra. – Disse Kat.

— Mas querida, é claro que vocês estão em meu caminho. E vocês irão escolher lutar ao meu lado, como a família sangue-puro que são.

— Nunca. – Disse Katleen, seca.

— Será mesmo, Rosier? Crucio. – Malfoy aponta a varinha e com uma voz seca e rouca, aplica o feitiço na morena.

Katleen cai no chão, berrando. A dor era inenarrável. Mesmo quando o ar parecia ter saído completamente de seus pulmões, ainda conseguia se ouvir. Seus pais choravam. A única coisa que ela conseguiu distinguir no recinto eram longos cabelos loiros e olhos cinzas que lhe olhavam com ar de superioridade.

Quando Voldermort finalmente quebra o feitiço, ela já estava quase desmaiando.

— E então, Rosier? Qual sua palavra? Pretende continuar ao lados de seus pais ou seguir para a batalha ao meu lado?

Katleen se esforça para colocar algo que parecia um sorriso ao seu rosto, e com as forças que ainda lhe restam, responde:

— Vá pro inferno, Voldemort.

— Que seja. Bella, você fica encarregada de amansar os três e fazê-los mudar de idéia. Use qualquer meios que sejam necessários.

— Sim, milorde! – Responde Bellatrix, ansiosa por agrada-lo.

— Lúcio, você ficará de olho na segurança aqui desta casa. Ninguém deverá adentrar. Revise com Dolohov. Quero relatórios diários de todos. E Rosier não deverá retornar a Hogwarts.

Nessa hora, Severo interrompe.

— Mas milorde, Dumbledore estranhará se Rosier não retornar. Poderá vir até aqui investigar o que houve.

— Muito bem, mas de qualquer forma, ficaremos pouco tempo. Aplique imperio no pai dela e o faça escrever a carta dizendo que estão viajando e que ela irá com eles, qualquer coisa. Amanhã partiremos para a base com os prisioneiros.

Severo tentou argumentar, mas Voldemort sinaliza para que ele fique em silêncio.

— Bellatrix, pode brincar à vontade, mas não os mate, ainda. Leve-os ao sótão.

Katleen fora puxada com força e jogada junto ao seus pais. Lá, todos amarrados, não tinham nem forças para se mexer nem varinhas que pudessem utilizar. Sua mãe estava pálida. Seu pai, com cortes em todo corpo.

Pela primeira vez, ela teve muito medo. E pela primeira vez também, ela rezou. Rezou que essa guerra terminasse, e que pudesse ter um jantar em família, ou mesmo uma festa chata que tinha que fingir classe, sem sorrir muito. Mas que ela pudesse viver.

Que ela e seus pais pudessem sair delas vivos, e aproveitar o que restavam dela. Que todos pudessem viver.


	20. 19 - Iniciação

**Capítulo 18 – Iniciação**

Katleen acorda com o sol em seu rosto. Nunca entendera porque num sótão, sua mãe fizesse questão de ter uma janela, embora fosse tão minúscula, ao ponto de não caber mais do que três dedos dela, mas confessara que agora estava sendo grata, por ter sido a única forma de saber se é dia ou noite, ou ao menos de beber água, quando chovia.

Estava preocupada com sua mãe, que somente sabia que estava viva pelo movimento do seu peito ao respirar, o qual normalmente era rápido e curto. Entendia a sua mãe. Nunca cogitara que doeria respirar, e dava graças a Deus aquele sótão velho não ter uma faca, que, de tantas torturas que já havia sofrido, poderia fazer alguma besteira e querer dá fim ao sofrimento.

Seu pai somente a seguia com o olhar, encostado na parede fria. Naquela conversa muda, dava a entender a preocupação e a tentativa de solução, embora que em vão, da situação.

Ao som de passos apressados, o ar congela, sua mãe começa a tremer violentamente e o pai dela arregala os olhos, mostrando desespero.

— E então, queridinhos, já decidiram nos apoiar na conquista de um novo mundo, de um mundo melhor?

— Um mundo melhor acontecerá quando Aquele Que não se nomeia morrer, e vocês forem todos juntos com ele. – Disse seu pai.

Bellatrix se dirige a ele sorrindo, e quando vai apontar a varinha para ele, Kat se pronuncia.

— Quando Voldemort morrer.

Bellatrix para no mesmo instante.

— Como, inseto?

— Quando Voldemort morrer.

Bellatrix corre em sua direção e lhe puxa os cabeços, expondo mais o pescoço para que pudesse sufocar com as unhas afiadas a morena.

— Como ouça pronunciar o grande nome do mestre para falar uma blasfêmia dessas?

— Não tenho medo. E é verdade. É apenas uma questão de tempo para que Potter dê uma lição em vocês todos. E quero estar lá para ver isso de camarote. – Falou Katleen, sorrindo.

Bellatrix começa a rir, sua risada nervosa e cínica. Simplesmente chega perto da morena e sussurra, com um sorriso maquiavélico:

— Vou ter que te ensinar a respeitar o lugar que você está, escória.

Katleen se mantém firme e encarando a morena, embora já conseguisse prever o que iria se passar.

— Crucio.

A dor era algo insuportável. Já estava desejando um Avada, mas sabia que Bellatrix não faria as coisas tão facilmente. O grito que saía de sua boca não era humano, e a única coisa que era ouvida além disso era a risada histérica da Black.

— Já chega, Bella.

Snape chegou ao local e Bellatroix desvia sua varinha, fazendo com que Katleen desfaleça semi-consciente no chão. Seus olhos, apesar de abertos, acompanhavam a movimentação do professor.

Tinha suas suspeitas quanto ao professor de Poções, mas nunca imaginara que ele estivesse ali. Nunca acreditaria que o Trio de Ouro tivesse a possibilidade de estarem certos ao suspeitarem dele.

— O que você quer, Severo? Não atrapalhe minha diversão.

— Sua diversão já está mais que encerrada. Milorde mandou que levássemos todos eles à Sala, e após isso, prepare-se para evacuar.

— Mas por quê?

— Primeiramente, é muito suspeito uma aluna não voltar no tempo hábil para Hogwarts, isso levantaria suspeitas do Diretor. Segundo, estamos na casa da família, é certo que a primeira visita seria fatalmente aqui. Terceiro, levar os três demanda uma série de instrumentos, o quais não podemos usar, como aparatar para a Sede, nem Pó de Flui, para não denunciar nossa localização. Portanto, vamos arrumar tudo para que a Rosier retorne a Hogwarts.

— Você sempre foi engraçado, Severo, mas suas piadas sempre são sem graça alguma. Como assim? E como fica os pais dela?

—O pai vai ser vigiado durante o trabalho e fará uma viagem, onde ficará sob nossa custódia. A mãe dela ficará sendo vigiada de perto por Dolohov.

— E você está louco de falar sobre isso na frente dela? O Lorde aprovou isso? E se ela se lembrar e der com a língua nos dentes?

— Ela não vai dar. Iremos aplicar obliviate e diremos que estranhamos não termos tido notícias da família, e que Dumbledore me enviou para checar e que vimos que estavam com a doença contagiante e que é por isso que vim vê-los. Darei uma poção que, se eles tomarem no momento certo e regularmente, serão "curados" e não lembraram de mais nada.

— E como vai saber se estão tomando?

— Rosier será controlada de perto por mim. O pai será controlado por Blaise. A mãe dela sempre tem um medo de ficar doente, portanto, será fácil.

Katleen ouviu sua mãe gemer, quando Bellatrix, sem nenhuma vontade, carregou seu corpo com o feitiço nada jeitoso. Seu pai estava inconsciente, desmaiou devido à dor que seu corpo devia estar sentindo. Teria que ser forte. Teria que tomar a poção, e rezar para que alguém quebrasse o feitiço.

Colocaram toda a família sentada, aplicaram império, e fizeram todos tomarem o vinho que acharam com a poção de sono e com a poção de Esquecimento total. Snape ficaria para quando a família acordasse, falasse que encontrou todos doentes e que trataria a família com a Poção e que após todos terem tomado a primeira dose, ficaram com sono e dormiram. Explicaria que teriam que tomar regularmente a poção do vidro a cada exatas 8 horas, para que não se agravasse e contagiasse mais alguém.

Katleen rezava para encontrar um jeito de não tomar aquilo, mas sabia que não havia escolha, afinal, não estava mais sob o controle do próprio corpo, com a Maldição Imperius lançada por Malfoy. No final, só se lembra de ter sentindo o seu corpo esmorecer, e o som das taças de cristal quebrando bem distante.

* * *

Enfim, chegara o dia fatídico. Draco acordara e sentira o doce aroma do café da manhã preparado por sua mãe. Deu-lhe um bneijo de bom dia e ambos tomaram café, sabendo que provavelmente seria o último café que teriam nesta paz.

Após isso, foram ao jardim. Draco queria lhe contar tantas coisas. Sobre a Weasley, sobre o que estava sentindo, sobre tudo. Mas sabia que não podia, para a própria segurança dela. Ela era um alvo mais que fácil, e sabia que se seu pai descobrisse, nem mesmo ele poderia impedir que ela fosse prestar contas ao Lorde.

Sua mãe chegou e Draco deitou a cabeça no seu colo. Sabia que sua mãe adorava bagunçar-lhe o cabelo. Sua mãe sorriu e começou a passar a mão por entre as madeixas, puxando um fio ou outro de vez em quando e posicionando aonde ela queria.

— Tenho saudade da época que seu pai me deixava fazer isso nele. Seu cabelo é tão igual ao dele.

— E vai ter uma época que isso vai retornar, mãe.

Narcisa somente sorriu. Sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Draco simplesmente analisou o rosto de sua mãe. Era linda, e mesmo com a idade, não perdia a beleza, digna de ser comparada a beleza veela, apesar de saber que sua mãe era puro-sangue. Via as fotos dos dois juntos, e rezava para que o que tivesse dito a sua mãe se tornasse verdade. Quem sabe seu pai poderia aceitar o namoro dele e parar de encher o saco para que começasse a namorar alguém de verdade. Mas sabia que era pedir muito. Lucius nunca aceitaria que seu filho andasse com uma "traidora do sangue".

Draco pega no sono, e sua mãe lhe acorda algumas horas depois, suavemente.

— Está na hora, Draco. Vá se vestir.

Draco levanta primeiro e oferece a mão para ajudar a mãe a levantar. A mãe aceita a ajuda e percebe a pulseira no punho de Draco.

— Melhor não esquecer de tirar isso.

— Pode deixar, não vou esquecer.

— Quando as coisas ficarem mais tranquilas... – Diz sua mãe.

— Quando as coisas ficarem mais tranquilas. – Afirma Draco. Entendera a mensagem. Sua mãe queria saber porquê daquela pulseira cravada co sabia que não podia contar agora. Andaram de braços dados até a entrada da Mansão.

Quando ambos estavam no começo da escada, sua mãe lhe diz:

— Seja forte. Seja um Malfoy.

Draco simplesmente consente e vai ao seu quarto. Toma um banho de banheira com hidromassagem, aproveitando cada segundo.

A vestimenta preta estava impecável em seu quarto. A máscara estava numa caixa de veludo, e saberia que somente poderia usá-la após o ritual, e que somente estava ali para lhe mostrar.

Olhar aquela máscara tão bela, feita com bela prata, lhe causava ânsia. A máscara era realmente bela, talvez em outro contexto, poderia dizer que era de alguma peça. Mas não no momento.

Vestiu-se com um gesto de varinha e o cabelo já estava impecável. Guardara a pulseira em seu cofre mágico, que somente abria com a sua varinha.

Seu pai adentrou no seu quarto depois de uma batida simples na porta.

— Está na hora.

Draco consente e segue seu pai até a carruagem. Tresálios iriam levar para o local onde receberia a maldita marca.

Onde, talvez, seria selado seu destino.

Todos encapuzados e com as máscaras, mas Draco já conhecia todas. Sempre acompanhara seu pai nas reuniões, e as vozes continuavam as mesmas.

Voldemort estava no centro, perto da lareira, e estava sorrindo.

— Essa noite, meus caros amigos, faremos mais uma iniciação. Mais gente à nossa nobre causa, mais vitoriosos em nosso meio. Hoje lembraremos à nós mesmos da nossa superioridade, para que, assim que ganharmos a guerra, possamos lembrar ao mundo o lugar onde trouxas e sangue-sujos pertecem.

Encarava cada um. Dava para ver que estava tentando ler a mente de todos.

— Venha, Blaise, venha fazer o juramento que seu pai e todos aqui fizeram, e junte-se à frente dos Vitoriosos.

Blaise foi até o centro, sem pestanejar. Voldemort pediu seu braço e lhe perguntou:

— Jura ser fiel à mim, acima de tudo, e aos ideais que eu prego, mesmo que isso signifique morte?

Blaise não esperou um segundo para responder, as palavras saíram de sua boca de forma automática:

— Juro.

Draco viu Voldemorte puxar o braço do amigo e tocá-lo suavemente com a varinha e falar algo em uma língua estranha. Viu seu amigo ajoelhar e sentir muita dor, mas não emitir nenhum som. Sabia que tinha que fazer o mesmo, e a barriga dele se contorceu de medo de não executar a etiqueta tão bem quanto Blaise.

No fim, a marca estava visível em seu braço. Blaise recebe auxilio para se colocar de pé, mas no final, consegue se manter de pé sozinho e do mesmo jeito que chegou.

— Muito bem, Blaise. Parabéns. Não poderia pedir por um enteado melhor.

O padrasto de Blaise sorri em resposta.

— Agora a nossa estrela da noite. Venha, Draco.

Draco não sabe com que força que seus pés se moveram, mas eles não eram tão certos. Os comensais riram. Seu pai fechou a cara.

— Jura ser fiel à mim, a ninguém acima de mim e me seguir, até se necessário a morte? Jura pregar e respeitar os valores que prego?

Os lábios de Draco não se abriam. Draco fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Fale, Draco. Precisamos ouvir sua linda voz para firmarmos o pacto oral.

Draco sente o olhar de seu pai como se fosse agulhas em sua nuca.

— Sim, eu juro.

Depois Voldemort tomou-lhe rapidamente o braço e lhe aplicou o feitiço para fazer a Marca nele. Draco sentia como se seu braço tivesse sendo decepado. A dor era igual a Crucio. Gritou. Todos estavam sorrindo e rindo da performance dele.

No final, Draco estava suando frio, e seu pai foi em seu auxílio. Voldemort sorria e lhe sussurrou antes de deixar seu pai o colocar no local que estava.

— Tenho muitos planos para você, filho.

Draco acenou com a cabeça em sinal de respeito e tentou se manter o mais estático possível.

— Muito bem. Parabéns aos dois novos comensais. Temos que celebrar esse fato de forma correta. Bella, traga a festa.

Bellatriz adentra ao local, usando sua máscara e pegando uma mulher trouxa. A mulher estava apavorada, sua face vermelha de tanto chorar.

— Todos vocês estão aqui, e vamos relembrar o porquê lutamos. Lutamos para exterminar os trouxas. Lutamos apenas para que nosso lugar de direto seja restabelecido.

Ao se dirigir a mulher, Voldemort sorri.

— Ela é uym belo exemplar. Linda, boa nos esportes, educação perfeita. Perfeita APENAS para os trouxas. É contra ela, e todo o perigo que ela representa, que lutamos.

— Não sou perigosa, apenas me deixe ir, por favor...

Voldemort ri alto.

— Nagini. Jantar.

A cobra surge entre a roda e se enrola na pobre mulher, que vai ouvindo cada osso do seu corpo ser quebrado. Após isso, Voldemort solta as amarras para que todos consigam ver a cobra devorando a pobre alma, dos pés à cabeça, literalmente.

Draco agora agradecia o fato de não ter jantando. Fora para sua Mansão e foi deitar.


End file.
